Jóvenes Magos y la Cámara Secreta
by jva98
Summary: Harry, Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman han derrotado al siniestro y atractivo Lord Voldemort, ahora esperan impacientes porque el verano termine para volver a Hogwarts, sin esperar que su segundo año sería incluso más loco que el anterior, una criatura convierte a los estudiantes en piedra y nadie sabe qué es lo que ocurre, le tocara a los 6 Jovenes Magos detener las amenazas próximas.
1. ¿Un buen verano?

_**Jóvenes Magos y la Cámara Secreta**_

 **Disclaimer.-Ningún personaje me pertenece, excepto Robert, Leslie, los Ocs y el alma del lector. Derecho creativo de los personajes de South Park para Trey Parker y Matt Stone; derecho de inspiración para JK Rowling.**

 **Capítulo 1 ¿Un buen verano?**

Ya había pasado un mes entero de vacaciones y los chicos lo dejaban notar a su única y especial manera.

Stan Marsh el chico del gorro de pompón rojo, por ejemplo, había pasado la mayor parte de sus vacaciones contándole a su mejor amigo Gary Harrison, un chico mormón, rubio y de noble actitud; sobre el colegio submarino Hogwarts y sus aventuras que había vivido el ciclo escolar. Aquel día vestía simplemente una playera blanca y jeans, junto a su inseparable gorro azul de pompón rojo.

-Oh, lo hubieras visto, lo desafíe, estaba frente a mí, el que preferimos evitar nombrarlo y yo… Lo desafíe.-dijo Stan dándose crédito, recordando lo que había hecho hace casi un mes.

Estaban él y Gary en la sala de estar de la casa de Harrison, era una casa bastante acogedora, bastante normal en lo que cabría decir, forrada de celeste, y algunos floreros en las ventanas; jugaban videojuegos en la consola de Gary.

-Stan, me lo has contado como cincuenta veces.-le dijo Gary riendo mientras se recostaba aún más en el sillón y miraba como su avatar saltaba más alto en la pantalla y rompía un bloque de ladrillos.

-No es justó, yo quería ese bonus.-dijo Stan moviendo rápidamente el control sin mucho sentido, intentando controlar la magia dentro de sí.

-No es que tengas muchas practica.-dijo Gary riendo tristemente-¿Y entonces dices que tus amigos del colegio vendrán este verano?

-Sí, no puedo esperar…-dijo animadamente Stan presionando más al azar los botones y muriendo en el intento de saltar un obstáculo-Competencia en el ajedrez mágico…

-Oye, yo te gane una partida.-se ofendió Gary.

-¿Entiendes que me ganaste porque Shelley te susurró al oído el movimiento perfecto?-preguntó Stan.

-De tal palo tal astilla.-dijo Gary riendo.

-Idiota, es mi hermana.-dijo Stan con asco, aunque no tanto como cuando la menciono el Halloween pasado.

-Vamos Stan, no puedes ganar.-le dijo Gary llegando al final del mapa y coronándose como ganador del nivel-Yeih.

-Presumido.-Stan se molestó y dejo el control en sus piernas.

-Mira quien habla, el señor "¿Recuerdas cuando me enfrente con el mago tenebroso?"-dijo Gary en tono burlón, provocando un nuevo ataque de risa de su parte.

-Ja ja ja.-Stan volteó a otro lado con los brazos cruzados sin gota de humor en su rostro.

-¡Gary! ¿Qué tipo de juego es ese?-preguntó una mujer pelirroja entrando en la sala de estar bastante preocupada e histérica.

-¿Mario Bros?-contestó Stan sin entender.

-Mira cuanta violencia gráfica, por Dios, ¿Qué clase de juego hacen hoy en día? Tan profanos.-la mujer tomó su biblia mormona intentando buscar un pasaje que dictara lo malo de la situación.

-Mama…-Gary se avergonzó un poco.

-¿Cómo que mama? ¿Qué clase de vocabulario te han enseñado en esa escuela publica?-preguntó la mujer enojada.

-Yo…creo que mi mama me habla…-Stan comenzó a voltear de uno a otro lado sin saber de qué lado posicionarse-Nos vemos luego señora Harrison.

-Deberías aprender de tu amigo Stanley, él habla educadamente.-dijo la mujer tomando por el hombro a Stan Marsh.

Stan y Gary se miraron mutuamente aguantando las ganas de reír, de todas las cosas que podía haber dicho la señora Harrison, lo último que hubieran imaginado fuera que tomara a Stan como ejemplo a seguir, sobre todo considerando que su madre, Sharon Marsh, era una de las mujeres más detestadas del pueblo, casada con un hombre…algo peculiar, Randy Marsh. El punto era que, comparado a Gary, Stan era uno de los peores seres endemoniados, para empezar ni siquiera era cien por ciento humano, era mucho más a un simple humano común y corriente, era un mago.

Un mago que llevaba sus estudios aun, apunto de cursar su segundo año en Hogwarts.

En cambio, Gary, así como su familia, no eran nada más que muggles, personas las cuales no podían usar magia. Cosa curiosa era que sol Gary conocía la realidad de la situación, en cambio la familia de su amigo solo pensaba que era un chico raro, hijo de dos adultos aún más extraños que se iba a un internado desconocido durante el ciclo escolar.

-Sí Gary, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?-Stan finalmente se decidió por el lado de la señora Harrison, ya había costado mucho de por sí que lo dejaran entrar de vez en cuando, a pesar de ser vecinos.

Después de una tremenda reprimenda por parte de la mujer esta castigo a su hijo, y amigo, con cinco minutos de oraciones, para estar conectados con la verdadera diversión... A su manera.

Después de cumplido el castigo Stan salió corriendo derechito a su casa, y Gary para evitar otro regaño de su padre, el cual iba entrando en la casa, lo acompaño.

La casa de Stan, era muy diferente a la que los demás vecinos del adorable pueblo de South Park pudieran acostumbrar, para empezar, no estaba bien cuidado en lo más mínimo, tenía dos pisos, ventanas rotas, césped que alcanzaba hasta la coronilla de Stan y una cerca de hierro oxidada.

O eso parecía hasta que uno entraba dentro del encantamiento fidelio. Pues la verdadera casa de Stan era maravillosa, aunque claro, el pasto en realidad sí cubría hasta la coronilla a Stan, cosa que ya no le importaba mucho, su tejado en lugar de estar construido como el punto cumbre, era la base de la casa, dejando que el resto de la estructura se dividiera en dos secciones, cada una ladeada y conectada por pequeños puentes de madera y soga. Una sección era totalmente de piedra y otra de madera; por lo general la de piedra solía ser donde tenían las cosas más incendiarias, como pociones, hierbas incendiarias, algunos aparatos eléctricos que servían aun con tanta magia involucrada, las varitas mágicas de Stan y Shelley, la cocina, así como el padre Randy Marsh, al cual le acompañaba su esposa Sharon.

En la sección de madera tenían las habitaciones de los niños separadas, una en cada piso, así como la mini biblioteca con cada tesoro de libros que pudieran encontrar, como era habitual esa sala nunca era abierto, más que cuando la señora Marsh deseaba buscar los ingredientes para una poción, finalmente tenían una habitación vacía para el abuelo, padre de Randy, quien prefería no visitarlos, pues, al igual que su hijo, era muggle, y de cierta manera odiaba las cosas mágicas.

En el techo de la casa se cortaban las dos secciones por un piso plano y encima de este se colocó el comedor, cubierto por una fachada de cemento gris.

-Mhh… ¿A qué quieres jugar?-preguntó Stan.

-¿Puedo intentar volar en tu escoba?-preguntó Gary ansioso mirando con recelo la habitación donde las guardaban.

-Ya te dije, los muggles no puedes usar las escobas para volar.-dijo Stan con pésame, provocando decepción en su amigo y cierta mirada de molestia que ocurría cada vez que la palabra "muggle" era mencionada, así que Stan remendó las cosas-Pero nada dice que no te pueda dar una aventón yo.-dijo Stan.

-Oh genial.-Gary se emociono nuevamente y ambos entraron corriendo dentro de la casa de Stan.

A su vez en Los Ángeles, California; un pequeño chico pelirrojo, que usaba ushanka verde y una playera naranja; con múltiples pecas en el rostro, jugaba con unas figuras de acción imponentes e intimidantes ante… ¿Un dragón en miniatura?... No, en realidad eran las muñecas de las ponys más populares de todas, del show My Little Pony, sí un brony, cosa curiosa, siendo que también era mago, y generalmente los magos odiaban las cosas muggles, pero al ser su hermano adoptivo muggle y sus padres tan permisivos con aquel mundo, eso le permitió formar su cariño a esa serie.

En aquella ocasión se encontraba tirado en su cuarto con las figuras de los seis ponis así como sus contrapartes humanas de frente; decía cosas como "Has iniciado una guerra", y a escalas simples intentaba recrear el evento de Marvel "Civil War" con las muñecas ponys…No era un chico muy normal, pero era feliz, Kyle Broflovski así era, y generalmente no le causaba problemas ese gusto, excepto el año cuando se hizo público el secreto en frente de toda la sala común de Ravenclaw…No fue agradable.

Lo que sí generaba problemas eran sus amistades, tan solo el año pasado se había devorado una alga marina para rescatar a la maestra de herbología Victoria de ser secuestrada por las sirenas; peleado contra un monstruo asqueroso de tres cabezas, varios súper Bogarts, entre tantas otras cosas que parecía ridículo que pudiera estar ahí, como todo chico…relativamente normal, jugando con juguetes.

-Mama quiere que bajes.-entró su medio hermano canadiense, con el rostro partido a la mitad y ojos negros y pequeños; Ike.

-En un segundo.-Kyle se levantó de donde estaba y dejó las ponis en sus posiciones-Me hablan justo en el peor momento, cuando Rarity iba a enfrentarse en un concurso de belleza a Twilight humana…-dijo el chico refunfuñando antes de llegar a la sala de estar.

La casa de Kyle Broflovski era un diseño arquitectónico futurista, bastante típico en Los Ángeles, excepto que en este diseño no se contaba una estructura que cada cuarto no estuviera pegado con ningún otro, excepto claro los del primero piso; donde originalmente era una casa muggle, pero a partir del segundo piso los cuartos se comunicaban por pasillos y sin estar a menos de cinco metros de distancia, formando un hexágono de habitaciones, y todas conectadas al centro, las cuales tenían una bajada en caracol a la sala de estar, cocina y comedor.

-¡Buba!-gritó su madre ya desde la mitad de la escalera.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó este preocupado.

-¿Cómo tienes que explicar esto?-Sheyla Broflovski sacudió un ejemplar del Quisquilloso entre sus manos, en la portada un extraño garabato de un animal sin forma fija, junto a extrañas persquicias y curiosidades, como "¿Esta bajo el control de los Slarts? Pagina 17-23". "¿Sospecha que su vecino trabaja para los duendes de azúcar? Pagina 32".

-¿El ejemplar del Quisquilloso? Me preguntaba cuando iba a llegar.-dijo Kyle riendo-Julie insistió en que comprara una suscripción… No, enserio, entró en mi dormitorio durante la noche y…

-No es por eso.-dijo la mujer-Sino por esto.-abrió la revista en una de las pagina intermedias, mostrando una media página con un título bastante peculiar:

" _Reportajes escolares Lovegood"_

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Kyle sin entender.

-Sigue leyendo.-lo invitó su madre

" _A partir de la edición de la primera semana de cursos se unirán a las filas de nuestras periodistas, formando tres en conjunto con los anteriores, siendo sus aprendizajes escolares enriquecidos con el mundo del periodismo, siendo estas las pequeñas Lovegood, Julie y Luna, y en una entrevista exclusiva nos informa su padre ambicioso: "Mis pequeñas son bastante imaginativas y creo que podrán manejar bien los artículos iniciales de lo que ocurre en Hogwarts, creemos que no podemos estar completos como revista sin saber el punto de vista de todos los lectores." (al lado se mostraba una foto de dos chicas casi iguales)_

 _Cuando se le pregunto al padre de las menores Lovegood, si sería buena idea contesto: "En realidad ya lo veremos es algo así más como un experimento." Aunque es bien sabido que en el pasado estas chicas habían publicado un par de artículos, uno incluso muy bien investigado sobre el control de los Slarts por la mayor, más detalles en la página 17. (Este mostraba otro dibujo mal hecho, posiblemente de otra criatura extraña)_

" _Es una oportunidad única, y podre compartirla con mi hermana. "informó Luna Lovegood, pequeña que iniciara su primer año de estudios en Hogwarts este ciclo escolar._

 _Las pequeñas se encargarán de esta gran responsabilidad, cargando cada dos semanas, como una publicación normal de la revista, algunas interesantes historias._

 _Nadie parece caber en la duda sobre que este podría ser el rotundo éxito que el Quisquilloso necesita urgentemente, el señor Xenophilius Lovegood negó sobre aquella crisis, pero es un punto que este reportero estará dispuesto a averiguar en posteriores artículos."_

Escrito por Xenophilius Lovegood

Kyle por su parte intento contener las ganas internas que tenía por reír, aunque estas no podían simplemente quedarse dentro de él, sabía que el Quisquilloso no era precisamente el periódico con mayor prestigio, pero nunca se imaginó a alguien como Julie como editora…Necesitaba leer ese reportaje de los Slarts.

-Ahmm… ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Kyle sin entender por qué el enfado de su madre.

Sheyla giró la hoja, mostrando una foto de Kyle en un pequeño recuadro.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el chico sin entender y comenzando a leer apresuradamente.

" _La primera aventura del curso"_

" _Mi primer curso en Hogwarts ya termino, pero me alegra contar sobre una de las primeras aventuras que rodearon este curso, el cual término de una manera bastante excitante, y tendrán que esperar hasta el último reportaje para descubrir lo que ocurrió, pues es necesario conocer todos los hechos para entender el porqué. Esta aventura se trataba nada más y nada menos que la mismísima maestra de herbología en el colegio Hogwarts, Victoria Sprout fue capturada por una terrible bandada de sirenas, las cuales habitaban el bosque (A veces también llamado arrecife) prohibido de los terrenos de Hogwarts._

 _Esta fue salvada por nada más y nada menos que Kyle Broflovski, un alumno de primero grado, el cual puso a riesgo su vida probando una de las distintas algas multicolores, las cuales le dieron diferentes …"_

Kyle comenzó a entender porque su madre se había escandalizado, realmente él recordaba con detalle la situación y no necesitaba volver a leerla, se habían metido en problemas comiendo unas algas que le habían causado distintos efectos a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo; excepto a él, quien tomó el alga correcta para respirar debajo del agua e intento salvar a la profesora.

Le sorprendió que para corroborar los efectos Julie de hecho hubiera agregado una foto de ella con su cabeza transformada en un caballito de mar... Aún seguía dado miedo.

Lo único que hubiera deseado era que su madre no se topase con aquello, pues precisamente él no le había contado nada sobre sus desventuras ocurridas en Hogwarts el curso pasado…y si su mama se enteraba…Era capaz de mandarle a una escuela muggle y que este aprendiera en casa.

-Ah…Sí…Eso…-dijo Kyle fingiendo acordarse apenas de la situación-Bueno, no termino nadie herido y no considere que…-se iba a excusar el chico, pero fue interrumpido por un grito de su madre.

-¡Nada de nada!-gritó la mujer-¡Pudiste haberte hecho daño!

-Es curioso que lo menciones, porque fíjate que Harry termino extremadamente lastimado, pues su alga…-comenzó Kyle intentando verlo como una anécdota alegre.

-¡Sí lo leí!-gritó ella-Buba, me alegra que tengas amigos, sobre todo a Harry Potter, pero…No te quiero ver en peligro, si te envió al colegio es para que estés a salvo.-dijo la mujer abrazándolo.

-Y eso que aún no te presentó a Penny.-dijo Kyle resignado.

-¿Penny? ¿Quién es? ¿Una chica? ¿Es linda?-preguntó su mama pensando lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado.

-Yiuhhh…-Kyle tan solo de imaginarse una chica con tres…Prefirió dejar hasta ahí la excursión en sus traumáticos recuerdos-Mejor es que no hagas preguntas…

-Pues hasta que no respondas mis preguntas, estas castigado.-le dijo Sheyla Broflovski-No salgas de tu habitación hasta que yo te diga.

-Ahh…-Kyle refunfuño y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Si lograba hacer que Julie no contara sobre otras aventuras donde estaba totalmente involucrado podría mantener su pescuezo a salvo, luego se quedaría el verano en la casa de Stan con sus otros cinco amigos y todo mejoraría.

-Mientras eso pasa…-el chico cerró la puerta de su habitación- _¿Cómo te atreves a decir que mi sentido de la moda no es practico?-_ dijo mientras movía un caballo blanco en contra de una humana morada- _Mira esas piedritas, una lavada y puff, se irían…_

Dejando a Kyle en su mundo, se encontraba Kenny McCormick en su horrorosa pocilga, la cual se encontraba en un pueblo a mitad de una carretera del desierto de Arizona, el calor del mediodía como era usual se hacía sentir hasta los huesos, y una escases de agua había provocado que dejaran a su familia sin servicio de agua para abastecer a los clientes que sí pagaban el servicio.

-Oh por un carajo…Si tan solo pudiera usar el acuamenti…-dijo Kenny, estaba acostado en su sofá con su parka puesta y apretada…Costumbre que parecía estar a punto de deshidratarlo.

-Kenny, por un carajo, quítate esa estúpida sudadera.-le gritó su adorable madre bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-Nunca lo hare.-le dijo Kenny mostrándole el dedo medio, costumbre que adquirió al volverse amigo de Craig Tucker.

-¡¿Cómo me has hecho pendejo?!-gritó la mujer pelirroja llena de ira y acercándose.

-Mama, mama ¡Para!-le dijo una niña tan solo un año menor a Kenny, llamada Karen McCormick, la hermana preferida de Kenny.

-…-la mujer se había acercado a su hijo para darle una golpiza, cuando se detuvo por la voz de la menor, algo dentro de ella sintió cambiar, como si la cerveza que nublara su juicio se apartara-Oh cielos, per-hip-perdónenme.-la mujer comenzó a llorar cayendo de rodillas-¿Qué diablos estoy-hip-haciendo?

-Lo que siempre sabes hacer.-le dijo Kenny hiriente, levantándose del sofá y saliendo por la puerta, no pudo evitar que (Aun sin tener su varita) se desvaneciera la cerveza del vaso que aún tenía su madre.

-Kenny…No… Perdona-hyp-me.-le gritó su madre intentando levantarse, fallando estrepitosamente.

Karen sin dudarlo fue hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe, no le sorprendió encontrarse con que Kenny no estaba en ningún sitio visible, la niña para solo tener diez años no era tonta, así que fue caminando a paso apresurado, debido al calor del Sol, hacía donde se encontraba su hermano.

Kenny estaba en un estanque vacío, sin agua ni vida a su alrededor, solo señales de tierra que ya nunca sería capaz de llevar vida a ningún ser vivo, por lo menos no hasta la siguiente temporada de lluvia, varias plantas secas y marchitas mostraban lo que alguna vez había sido su escondite favorito.

-Hola.-le saludó Karen también viendo con cierta lastima aquel lugar-Me gustaba el estanque.

-Cuando pueda hacer magia fuera del colegio le devolveré la vida.-dijo Kenny aun lleno de cólera.

-No podrás resolver todos los problemas del mundo.-le dijo Karen, la cual estaba enterada acerca de lo que ocurrió hace tan solo unos meses cuando Kenny se tragó la Piedra Filosofal para salvarla de las garras de Voldemort.

-No, pero por lo menos los de esta casa sí.-dijo Kenny metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su short donde estaba su varita.

-Por favor Kenny, ya sabes cómo son, ¿Esperas cambiar eso?-preguntó Karen.

-Espero que no te arruinen a ti… o mi…-dijo el chico tirando una piedra a donde debería estar el agua.

-Este año te acompañare…Me llego mi carta anoche.-dijo la chica intentado darle una buena noticia.

-Te juro que si no te llegaba te metía en mi equipaje.-Kenny abrazó a su hermana felicitándola, aunque al poco tiempo su amargura volvió.

Parecía una estupidez lo que deseaba, el espejo de Oesed le había mostrado una familia feliz, limpia y sin problemas alimenticios, sin embargo, la realidad le había dado un buen golpe; su familia apestaba, su vida también y lo único que lo mantenía vivo eran Karen y la escuela Hogwarts, junto a sus amigos.

-Me dice en la carta que la lista de materiales para el siguiente curso se me enviara a donde quiera que este, pronto...-expresó Karen emocionada.

-Bien, es hora de largarnos de este nido de miseria, has tus maletas Karen.-dijo Kenny-Vamos a visitar a mis amigos.

-¿Cuánto llevo encima?

-Todo.-le contesto Kenny-Iremos a la casa de Stan un rato, luego a comprar las cosas con los fondos que nos den, y luego nos vamos de aquí, no volveremos nunca más.-dijo Kenny muerto de rabia.

-Pues tendrás que hacer maletas solo.-le contestó Karen-Porque yo quiero a mama, a papa y a Kevin tanto como te quiero a ti Kenny. No los abandonare.-le dijo decidida Karen con su mirada fría que significaba "sin reproches"…Kenny pensó que incluso Mierderva McGonagall daba menos miedo.

-Bueno…Tú ganas.-tuvo que ceder Kenny-Pero, sí que vamos a viajar al callejón Diagon.-dijo Kenny tratando de cambiar su semblante serio a uno un poco más alegre-Y podremos pasar una temporada con los Marsh ¿Te acuerdas de ellos?-preguntó Kenny.

-Noooo, ¿Qué va? Fijate que no sé nada de ellos.-Karen uso el mayor sarcasmo que le fue posible-No es como si hubieran sido las mejores semanas de mi vida…

-Jeje.-Kenny rio un poco por la actitud de su hermana-Bien, si no me equivoco Stan me enviara una paloma para invitarme, le preguntare si puedes venir tú también.

-¿Y que hay de Kevin? ¿Podemos decirle que venga?-preguntó Karen emocionada.

-Bueno…ehmm…¿Cómo decirlo?-Kenny quería decir simplemente "No", pero de una manera sutil, cosa que no le vino a la mente.

-Mh… ¿No tenía Stan una hermana mayor de más o menos la edad de Kevin?-preguntó Karen-Vamos, él no ha conocido nada del mundo mágico, no lo dejes con las ganas.-le dijo Karen-Es tu hermano.-termino por decir al ver la mirada de Kenny.

-Está bien, está bien, preguntare si acaso puede venir, pero de una vez te lo digo, ya me estoy arriesgando demasiado contigo.-le explicó Kenny-Además aún tenemos que esperar a que llegue la carta.-lanzó otra piedra nuevamente, provocando que un poco de lodo, salpicando en el proceso a Karen.

-¿Ves? La naturaleza se encargara por su cuenta.-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Oh, no me hagas empezar…-Kenny revisó esperando no encontrar escorpiones a la redonda.

Mientras aquellos niños esperaban a que la carta de su amigo llegara, estaban otro chico texano, bastante gordo; con un gorro celeste y amarillo; una camisa verde y shorts cafés; Eric era un chico malo y de mal carácter, tragando, como era usual en él, a la vez que disfrutaba un verano sin hacer nada…Típico de los Slpytherin.

-¿Qué?-preguntó viendo al espectador-¿Esperaban que porque a todos les estaba yendo una vida de mierda a mí también me iba a tocar su mismo destino? Por favor, soy Eric T. Cartman, uno de los mejores hechiceros de mi edad y…-sacó un paraguas justo a tiempo que una paloma entraba por la ventana de su casa-¡Estoy preparado engendro del mal!-gritó el chico.

El narrador tiene que admitir que esta decepcionado, Eric parece no haber aprendido nada, la caca de paloma no desaparecerá con un simple paraguas el cual fue devorado por una iguana gigante que lo tomó con su larga lengua.

-Debes de estar bromeando.-dijo Eric a la vez que la iguana salía corriendo despavorida-Bien, ganaste jodido narrador de mierda.

Después de un mes sin aquel castigo, bien merecido, Eric recibió su merecida caca de paloma, a la vez que recibía una llamada por el celular, la cual dejó pasar debido a que fue a tomarse una ducha.

Una vez se secó el cabello tomó el celular, tenía una llamada perdida de Honey, rápidamente regresó la llamada para que no le fuera mal con la chica, Eric esperó a que los sonidos de marcado del celular sonaran antes de que la chica contestara.

-¿Con quién estabas?-preguntó Honey molesta casi gritando.

-Ah…Bañándome.-contestó Cartman con sinceridad.

-¡No me mientas! ¡Estabas con Patty Nelson!-gritó Honey apresurándose a llorar.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?-preguntó Eric-¿No es esa la novia del pendejo del tourette?-preguntó el chico volviendo a sentarse.

-¡ASÍ QUE LA CONOCES!-Honey tomó su argumento definitivo-¿Cómo te atreves?

-¿Ah?-Eric intentaba relacionar los puntos, pero aquella conversación simplemente no tenía sentido-¿Para qué me habías marcado?

-¡Ahora tratas de cambiar el tema!-gritó Honey molesta.

-Si el tema no tiene sentido, no veo por qué conservarlo.-dijo Eric empezando a molestarse.

-Está bien, te hablaba porque dentro de unos días vamos a cumplir nuestro primer mes de novios…-dijo Honey apenada.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó el chico-Wow…¿Y?

-¿Y? ¿Cómo de que "¿Y?"?-se enojó la chica lanzando al final un grito tan agudo que destrozo la cabeza de la iguana gigante, la cual estaba a punto de comerse a un niño texano, este suspiro, antes de que su cabeza también explotara por la misma causa.

-Bueno ¿Qué tiene de especial?-preguntó Eric sin comprender.

-¡Eres un niño! ¡Y un inmaduro!-gritó Honey fuera de sí.

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Con quién me engañaste?! ¡Dilo ahora mismo! A menos… A menos que sea con ese chico pecoso de Ravenclaw ¿No? ¡Por eso todos te dicen que eres gay! ¡No quise creerlo! ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Pero ahora…ahora…!

-…Vete al carajo.-Eric colgó el teléfono y se acostó en su sofá, tomando de nuevo su tarro de papitas y viendo algunas series de magos.

Finalmente, en el número cuatro de Mapple Avenue, una casa bastante común y simple de dos pisos, vivía un chico pelinegro bastante peculiar. Tenía su habitación desordenada, llena de envoltorios de algunos dulces que había guardado al final del curso pasado en Hogwarts.

Tenía su baúl abierto con una importante tarea para Snaperrison, el maestro más marica y estricto que alguna vez haya tenido, el muy cabrón les había encomendado una redacción sobre los efectos de casi veinte pociones para el verano…El chico dudaba si hacer la tarea o esperar a ir con Stan y pedirle sus apuntes a Wendy…O robarlos en caso de que ella se negara.

Lo cierto era que la mayoría de las pociones ni las conocía, algunas las investigo por Google, eran pociones de nivel de Éxtasis, ósea séptimo grado en el colegio Hogwarts…. ¿Cómo iba Harry Potter a escribir tanto si apenas y tenía ánimos de salir de su habitación?

Cierto es que los Dursley se habían comportado mejor, tío Vernon casi no gritaba "tú", sino que decidía ignorarlo, cosa buena; su tía Petunia cuando preparaba la cena le daba las sobras a Harry, cosa que agradecía, la comida para perro que comía de antes no la iba a extrañar, en lo más mínimo; y finalmente Dudley a veces hasta lo dejaba de molestar cuando estaban en una misma habitación.

Harry estaba consiente que aquellos repentinos cambios no se debían a que tal vez consideraran que fuera un ser humano y que merecía cierto respeto como tal, no, eso hubiera sido humanitario, y los Dursley eran todo menos humanos...O eso prefería pensar Harry. La razón por la cual lo trataban así era el miedo, el miedo a que Harry convirtiera a su primo Dudley en un cerdito…Lo cual no hubiera hecho mucha diferencia entre la realidad.

Su primo Dudley era incluso más gordo que Eric Cartman, al grado que en la escuela a donde iba ya no tenía pupitres lo suficientemente resistentes para que este se sentara. Su padre, tío Vernon era por el contrario un hombre demasiado flaco, casi hasta los huesos, con una cara de bebe, sin ningún rastro de bellos faciales, bastante enojón y siempre calculador, con gran orgullo. Su tía petunia también era bastante flaca, de hecho, en primera estancia la mayoría pensaba que Dudley era el hijo adoptado y Harry el verdadero hijo de los Dursley, en general la mujer tenía una cara bien parecida a la de un caballo, además de bastante insegura de sí misma.

Pero Harry no estaba triste por ellos, no, sino porque ni uno solo de sus amigos le había escrito aquel verano, y ya que no tenía una paloma mensajera le era imposible escribirles a ellos. ¿Qué valor podría tener molestar a Dudley si no podía recibir nada por parte de Stan? Una nota un "¿Cómo te encuentras?" Lo que fuera… Casi parecía como un sueño lejano Hogwarts.

Sus tíos odiaban todo lo relacionado con la magia, lo que lo incluía a él. Y por si fuera poco lo trataban como un animal que no quisieran que estuviera ahí, cosa que no ayudaba mucho a Harry. De no ser por el fragmento del espejo de Oesed que aún conservaba en su baúl de Hogwarts creyó que no hubiera aguantado aquello.

Volvió a tomar los restos del espejo, el reflejo de sus padres lo saludaban en miniatura, con sonrisas idénticas y reconfortantes y luego en menor escala rodeando las partes rotas se encontraban las figuras ya más definidas de sus cinco amigos que ya comenzaba extrañar.

El verano no traía buenas expectativas o futuro para los cinco chicos, pero algo estaban seguros, de que pasara lo que pasara podrían aguantar hasta volver a Hogwarts el primero de septiembre, tan solo faltaban dos meses.

Sin embargo, sus planes estaban a punto de cambiar.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Si lo estan leyendo desde el fandom de Harry Potter, esta fue una prueba del fic Jovenes Magos, (primera parte la pueden encontrar en mi perfil) Si les gusto este cap 1, pueden seguir este fic, y si quieren leer el anterior (lo cual es medio recomendable) pueden hacerlo. Igual si de repente me da y vuelvo a subir esta historia en el fandom de SOuth Park lo hare, porque, esta historia se concentra más en los chicos de South Park y no tanto en Harry Potter. ¿Porque no lo pongo en crossover?...Pues admitanlo, nadie los lee.**

 **¿Ya tan rápido? La respuesta es sí. ¿Cómo creen que me iba a apartar de una historia que adoro con mi corazón?**

 **Espero les haya gustado la introducción (Puede que este…Sea un poco más largo que el anterior, no lo sé, hay tanto que explorar que las posibilidades son casi infinitas.**

 **Espero sus review (por favor), les agradezco que sigan leyendo esta saga de adaptaciones parodiadas y hasta el siguiente cap. Cha chao.**


	2. Un gran cumpleaños

_**Jóvenes Magos y la Cámara de los Secretos**_

 **Capítulo 2 Un gran cumpleaños**

"… _Este fin de semana en mi casa."_ Palabras que recibieron por medio de una corresponsal, junto a tres pergaminos de como Stan Marsh había luchado contra el señor Tenebroso, fueron entregado a la mayoría de sus amigos cercanos justo a finales de Julio, alrededor martes veintiocho.

-Mhhh… Mama ¿Puedo ir?-preguntó Wendy a sus padres una vez les contó sobre la corresponsal.

-Parece que sí nos invitaron, podemos ir…Los tres.-Kenny miró de mala forma a su hermano mayor, este le devolvió la mirada, antes de que ambos sonrieran a Karen.

-Mama sigue enojada por el reportaje de Julie, le pediré permiso a papa.-dijo claramente Kyle.

-¿Y a mí porque me invitan?-preguntó Butters emocionado mientras daba saltitos-Oh Salsichas, le escribiré una carta a Stan diciéndole que sí.

La emoción parecía crecer a momentos cuando en las cartas de respuesta las distintas palomas mensajeras (y el cartero en caso de Wendy y Kenny) le entregaban a Stan las confirmaciones de sus amigos. Provocaba aquello que la casa se pusiera patas arribas pues Shelley también iba a invitar a sus dos amigos.

-¿Y ya te respondió Potter?-preguntó Shelley cargando su escoba-Quiero practicar cuanto antes y enseñarle nuevas estratagemas, te lo advierto mojón, no tendré piedad como en Hogwarts, aquí no hay clases que nos estorben.-dijo Shelley un día a su hermano mientras ambos veían televisión.

-Nop, no ha respondido ninguna sola de mis cartas.-contestó Stan bastante apenado.

-Espero no se intente hacer el difícil.-Shelley tronó sus nudillos.

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí en el pacífico número 4 de Maple Avenue, recién se levantaba entre un montón de papeles regados en una habitación el pequeño Harry Potter, el joven mago que de bebe había sobrevivido a una maldición asesina lanzada por el más terrible mago oscuro de toda la historia mundial, pero que había sido derrotado por un bebe…Y una pandilla de niños hace tan solo un par de meses atrás.

Aquel día Harry visualizó su ventana esperando recibir algo, pero sabía que era imposible esperarlo, no después de que todo el jodido verano sin contacto con ninguno de sus amigos, a pesar de que este mandaba cartas con correo muggle parecía ser que nadie le quería responder. Todos habían ignorado a Potter y lo habían abandonado.

Harry se disponía a desayunar con la cara bastante larga, no sin antes darle una mirada al fragmento de espejo de Oesed que conservaba con trato especial en su baúl. Con mucho cuidado guardo el objeto en cuestión, bajo las escaleras y se sentó en su lugar habitual.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó sorprendido al ver que en el lugar donde debía de tener un pedazo de pan duro se encontraban un par de huevos junto a algo de tocino y jugo de naranja ¿Era aquello comida realmente? ¿Sus ojos lo estaban engañando?

-Come algo.-le dijo tía Petunia de mala gana.

-¿Cual es el truco?-preguntó rápidamente Harry.

-Bueno, esta noche no cenaras con nosotros, así que como no quiero dejarte con la tentación de asaltar la nevera te di eso.-Petunia lo miró con odio, Harry sabía que de poder no le daría comida, pero como aquello era ilegal tía Petunia no se atreverá a darle de comer a Harry menos de lo que legalmente le correspondía.

El chico agradeció, provocando una mueca por parte de su tía y primo.

-¿Vas a comerte todo eso tú solo? Ja.-se mofaba el culo gordo, no, no Cartman, Dudley Dursley, la otra ballena asesina en crecimiento.

-No podrías creer, pero puedo con esto y más, ya sabes, donde voy me dan de comer y a montones.-presumió Harry, sabiendo que la había cagado pues su primo se había vuelto histérico.

-¡Llévame contigo! ¡Llévame! ¡Llévame!-pataleaba Dudley la mesa.

-Dudley, cariño, ya te dijimos que no puedes ir a esa fea escuela de…raros.-aseguró tía Petunia.

-¡Pero yo quiero ir! ¡Harry va y yo también iré!-gritaba desesperado.

-Tranquilo Dudley, mira, para calmarte este año te compraremos más regalos que el año pasado.-informó tío Vernon acabando de comer su plato de ensalada.

-Yo no quiero regalos, quiero ir a la escuela de magos.-lloriqueaba Dudley.

-¡Ves lo que le has hecho a tu primo!-regañó tía Petunia con enfado a Harry.

-Yo solo…-intentó justificarse Harry pero sabía que era inútil cuando se trataba de sus tíos, parecía que Dudley estaba celoso desde que Harry había recibido su carta a Hogwarts.

-No cachorrito, no puedes ir a esa escuela de bichos raros.-le dijo su madre.

-Pero no es justo, Harry no puede tener algo que yo no tengo, es injusto totalmente, yo debo tenerlo todo.-dijo Dudley.

-Créeme, te cambiaria con ganas para que hicieras la clase de pociones en mi lugar.-dijo Harry-Aunque posiblemente el maestro te envenene antes de que acabes la primera clase.-dijo imaginando a Snaperrison teniendo que aguantar los mimos de Dudley, se imaginó a su primo convertido en un perro grande y gordo, en el mejor de los casos, o muerto y con espuma en la boca…En el segundo mejor de los casos.

-¡No le hables así a mi hijo!-dijo indignado tío Vernon.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Harry sacando su varita del pantalón para limpiarla, aunque su sonrisa demostraba que realmente no la había tomado solo para quitarle la grasa.

-Rhhhh…-tío Vernon se quedó callado al instante, no quería ser atacado con magia por parte de su sobrino, el cual puede que por accidente olvidara contarle a sus tíos que esta prohibido hacer magia fuera del colegio…Solo como accidente, no es que tomara provecho de aquello para escapar de los regaños y que le consiguieran prestar la habitación de huéspedes, no, que va.

-De acuerdo, y ¿Puedo saber porque no cenare con ustedes? Oh amada familia.-Harry fingió felicidad, demasiado forzada.

-¿No sabes que día es hoy acaso?-preguntó tío Vernon indignado.

-Vaya, pensé que no se iban a acord…-comenzó Harry Potter.

-¿Cómo olvidar el trato con los Chang?-contestó tío Vernon enojado-Te falta un tornillo si crees que lo olvidaría, uno más para la cuenta.

Harry rápidamente rodó los ojos, por supuesto, sus tíos no habían celebrado nunca su cumpleaños, en el mejor de los casos solo lo hacían observar como Dudley jugaba con los regalos de su cumpleaños pasado. Irónicamente a pesar de odiar el mundo de la magia, inconscientemente tío Vernon estaba a punto de cerrar trato con Rayan Chang; el padre de Cho Chang, jugadora de Quidditch en el equipo de Ravenclaw.

Harry esperaba con ansías la visita de los Chang, aunque no pudiera hablar con Cho, pero al menos tendría alguien con quien hablar de magia sin que se pusiera histérica, o en todo caso ver algo del mundo mágico, del cual llevaba desconectado un largo rato.

-Creo que deberíamos repasarlo todo, veamos.-tío Vernon hablaba emocionado-Quedamos que a las ocho en punto llegaran los Chang. Petunia ¿tú estarás….?

-En el salón, esperando darle la bienvenida.-aseguró la mujer enseguida.

-Bien, ¿Dudley?

-¡Quiero ir a la escuela de magia! ¡Quiero! ¡Quiero! ¡Quiero!-gritó el chico.

-Excelente.-contestó su padre con una vena morada, seguramente a Harry le tocaría un castigo luego-Solo evita mencionar magia y verán lo estudioso que eres.-luego miró a Harry-¿Y tú?

-Hablare con Cho Chang sobre Quidditch.-dijo Harry monótonamente.

-¡¿Cómo sabes de la hija de los Chang?!-gritó horrorizado tío Vernon.

-Bueno, va un grado por encima mío.-lo hizo, Harry Potter volvió a encender los lloriqueos de Dudley y la vena en la frente de tío Vernon se inflo al grado de parecer una ceja gigante.

Mientras Harry intentaba no reír (intentaba), terminó su desayuno y se levantó, sin decir una palabra más subió de vuelta a su habitación con una sonrisa de par en par, había provocado un conflicto en la mente de su tío, de haberlo hecho hace un año y un día exactamente, no hubiera tenido éxito, pues fue a la medianoche cuando Rubeus Hagrid entró a la fuerza en su vida para decirle que era un mago. Cosa que Harry apreciaba más que nada en aquel mundo.

Lo único que no le gustaba era que si tío Vernon conseguía el contrato se mudaría a una nueva zona, el clima de San Francisco no era tan malo, pero sí se mudaba a Nueva York sería un apartamento, ósea vivir más pegado con los Dursley, que horror.

Así, entre pensamientos entró a su habitación con la ventana abierta, esperaba que en cualquier momento llegara una paloma con una carta, o, aunque solo fuera para cagarle encima (cuidado con lo que deseas Potter, estás jugando con algo mucho mayor a la trama), necesitaba más pruebas de la magia, de sus amigos…Como todo un marica sentimental.

-Oye, pensé que normalmente atacabas a Eric.-dijo Harry ofendido al narrador.

"Usualmente, pero este es un capitulo dedicado únicamente a ti Potter, así que tengo que molestar a alguien…Solo imagina un capítulo sin rupturas de la cuarta pared, destruiríamos el universo…Nuevamente."-espetó el sexy narrador.

-Oh demonios, este lunático no puede darnos paz.-dijo Potter acostándose en su cama, esperando la comida sin hacer nada, como de costumbre.

La noche llego sin que nada más interesante ocurriera, Harry se quedaba mirando hacía la infinita nada de su habitación, preguntándose si debía bajar para hacer enojar a los Dursley o solo hacer mucho ruido desde su habitación, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de meditar escuchó el timbre del recibidor, eran los Chang, lo supo porque escuchó.

-Buenas noches.-la voz de tía Petunia nunca le había agradado cuando se ponía tan amable.

-Un placer conocerla señorita Dursley.-habló el hombre perfectamente aunque con un marcado acento Japonés.

-Sean bienvenidos, pasen, pasen.-tío Vernon los invitaba a pasar haciéndose a un lado, cosa que le fue sencilla con su estructura de palito.

-Muchas gracias.-la señora Chang agradeció con una gran sonrisa también.

-Gracias.-se limitó a decir una chica asiática y pelinegra bastante bajita, tenía unas expresiones japonesas idénticas a las de su padre y no debía superar de los doce o trece años.

Harry decidió escuchar, era posible que los Chang no supieran que él vivía en aquel lugar, pero conociendo como son los magos…Finalmente todos se sentaron, se hicieron las presentaciones, el señor Chang dijo que su hijo mayor no los acompañó porque está terminando unas pruebas para un trabajo muy importante.

-…Si nuestro Dawlish ya es más que un hombre.-lloró la madre llena de orgullo.

-Nuestro Dursley también es precioso.-aseguró tía Petunia-Ya es un hombrecito, va a una escuela cerca de aquí, no me imagino que hare cuando ya no este, usted es muy valiente señora Chang.-dijo Petunia.

Harry conocía esa técnica, seguramente sugerida por tío Vernon, alagar a alguien por cualquier tontería, mientras sonara pomposo y británico, cosa que no solía ir mucho con los Dursley. Por lo menos no en aquella realidad extraña y mezclada sin sentido llena de incoherencias.

-Sí, lo bueno es que aún nos queda Cho, cariño.-la madre de la chica debió de haberla estirado de las mejillas, Harry conocía de sobra ese sonido por tía Marge.

Tío Vernon continuó una afable conversación que lo hacía parecer casi humano, la clave era casi, realmente los Chang para los cinco minutos debieron darse cuenta el tipo de ser humano que era, o si no tenían un gran retraso, Harry continuó escuchando mientras miraba en su baúl ¿Una bomba fétida o mejor fuego dragón instantáneo? Era su dilema en aquel momento, mientras tío Vernon reía, no duraría mucho tiempo aquello.

-La verdad me alegra que vinieran.-dijo tío Vernon-Si les soy sincero pensé que no vendrían.

-No teníamos pensados venir, pero descubrimos que ustedes eran importantes.-aseguró el señor Chang.

-Oh, me halagan.-dijo tío Vernon seguramente avergonzado.

Esa parte era especialmente asquerosa de imaginar para la pobre mente pre puberta del desequilibrado y alocado chico.

-Sí ¿No eran familiares de Harry Potter? Miren que honor.-continuó el señor Chang.

Harry no tuvo la necesidad de esforzarse para imaginar que ocurría, el silencio le confirmaba la cara de incredulidad de tío Vernon, posiblemente juntada con la vena en la frente que solo sacaba si estaba Harry presente; tal vez pálido y evitando hacer una cara de asco. Harry sabía que su odio profundo que sentía a su sobrino se mezclaba con el mal sabor de boca al saber que tal vez una persona que le estaba agradando era mago.

-¿H-h-harry Potter?-preguntó tío Vernon tartamudeando.

-Sí, el gran Harry Potter.-aseguró la mujer-Lo que mi esposa e hija me han contado que ha hecho, es un verdadero héroe, deben estar orgullosos de él.

¡PAF! Directamente en la dignidad de tío Vernon, Harry sabía que si su tío aun no caía desmayado era porque enserio quería ese contrato, el chico intentaba no partirse de risa, pero era una misión imposible de logar, escuchar como su tío entraba en un conflicto interno entre el odio proclamado a su sobrino y sus sueños de un apartamento en Nueva York…Difícil decisión.

-Sí, Harry es agradable.-río Cho-Lo conocí en el colegio, seguro les contó de mí.

¡DOBLE PAF! Ahora para toda la familia, probablemente Dudley estaba rojo de la ira porque le presumieran nuevamente de Hogwarts; tía Petunia debió haber lanzado una mirada de persquicia a Cho, tratando de escanear todo lo que creyera estar mal en ella y la vena de tío Vernon lejos de estar marcada ya debería haber explotado.

-Sí, sí…Orgullosos,-dijo tío Vernon, probablemente luego intentara lavarse la boca por aquellas palabras.

-¿Por qué no está con ustedes?-preguntó el señor Chang.

¡FATALITY! Hubiera sido preferible que le preguntaran como quería suicidarse si saltando de un puente o disparando un arma, aquello hubiera dolido menos para tío Vernon. Su cena deseada se estaba convirtiendo en un cielo-infierno; infierno para ellos, cielo para Harry.

-El chico…Sí, está aquí en esta casa, pero no quiso cenar…-dijo tío Vernon.

-Pero él me conoce, Cho Chang, ¿O es que ya se le comenzó a subir la fama a la cabeza?-preguntó molesta.

-Para nada, solo que si les decía que quería bajar capaz y me encerraban.-Harry bajó harapiento las escaleras mientras saludaba a los Chang feliz, estos se encontraban con buenas galas, en cambio el parecía un vago; ese momento valía oro para Harry. Básicamente si hubiera tenido una cámara digital…Oh esperen, sí la tenía.

-Digan wiski.-incluso mejor de lo que saboreó utilizó la cámara y retrato a su familia que seguía viva.

Dudley lloraba y parecía a punto de iniciar una de las actividades favoritas de Harry, un berrinche; en cambio su tía Petunia parecía estar a punto de desmayarse y, lo más espectacular de todo, tío Vernon forzaba una sonrisa asesina mientras su vena especialmente morada de la frente deleitaba entre estallar o aplastar el cráneo del hombre maduro. Al carajo el espejo de Oesed con sus padres muertos, aquella fotografía la mandaría a hacer posters, estampilla, tono de celular y fondo; donde fuera que pudiera y hasta donde no pudiera, incluso imprimirla para sus lentes y tener la imagen en 3D.

El silencio permaneció durante unos segundos, los Chang realmente no sabían cómo reaccionar a todo ese numerito, en cambio tío Vernon sabía que si hablaba perdía el contrato con los Chang y el llanto de Dudley fue callado por una cinta que consiguió su madre de adivine el espectador porque al narrador le da flojera explicar sus Deus Ex Machine que usa para chistes.

-Entonces ¿Vamos a cenar?-recuperó la compostura tía Petunia.

Rápidamente todos se centraron en el comedor, el cual tenía un asiento menos provocado a que nadie esperaba la visita de Harry, tuvieron que traerle una silla y el chico aprovechó para ponerse al lado de Cho y poder hablar un poco de Quidditch frente a la cara de sus tíos.

-Mi esposa es una bruja, es la mejor de todas para mí, yo solo vendo estos aburridos taladros.-habló el señor Chang mientras comía alegremente, parecía no notar que tío Vernon se había vuelto rojo como un tomate.

-Bueno, los negocios siempre me parecieron emocionantes.-tío Vernon demostró su terquedad a aceptar la magia, así que brindo y el resto le siguió la corriente.

Tardaron hasta comer muy entrada la cena cuando el tema entre Harry y Cho había alcanzado nuevos niveles.

-¿Enserio? ¿Una Snich de verdad? ¡¿Y porque diablos no iniciaste por ahí?!-Cho pareció indignada, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, la tengo en mi cuarto.-dijo Harry-¿Puedo subir a mi habitación?-preguntó a sus tíos con fingida inocencia.

La reacción casi inmediata de tío Vernon hubiera sido gritar un rotundo "¡NO!", tal vez algo peor ahora que se encontraba en aquellas condiciones. Aunque al final de cuentas logro contenerse más.

-Pero date prisa, estamos a punto de servir el postre.-contestó como una persona decente; Harry inevitablemente tomó otra fotografía de aquel único y especial momento que nunca se repetiría.

-Vamos Harry…-lo apresuró Cho levantándose.

-Tendrá que perdonar a los niños, ya saben cómo se ponen si hablas de un deporte en el cual tienen altas probabilidades de matarse.-se mofó la señora Chang-Simplemente se vuelven locos y lo alaban.

-Interesante comportamiento.-dijo tío Vernon con su sonrisa falsa mientras aplastaba su vaso de plástico y le crecía un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

A su vez Harry le daba un pequeño y encantador recorrido a Cho por su casa, le alegraba tener alguien con quien hablar después de un mes sin conexión con el mundo mágico, aunque solo fuera de una compañera un curso avanzado a él y del equipo de Ravenclaw.

-Mira, en esta alacena me encerraron durante diez años de mi vida, a esa rata la llame Gumet; no le gusta que le quiten su comida aun si ya no está comiendo.-aclaró Harry en el tour-Y por la derecha tenemos las escaleras, ahh.-suspiró nostálgicamente-Aun recuerdo cuando Dudley me tiró desde su habitación…Fueron tres carraspeantes ocasiones.

-¿Te gusta hacerte mucho la victima verdad?-preguntó Cho.

-¿Yo? Para nada, solo cuento las cosas tal cual son; ah, mira en aquel recuadro esta la fiesta de cumpleaños número cinco de Dudley, a la cual no fui invitado.-recordó Harry.

-Sí, la victima.-bromeó Cho entrando finalmente al habitación de Harry.

-H-harry P-potter, sama.-dijo una figura de un hombre en miniatura con grandes orejas y cabeza estirada, además de una voz increíblemente chillona, proveniente de una criatura con ojos gigantes y verdes.

-Dobby, me alegro verte; mira si este fuera el original créeme que enojaría, pero debo de enseñarle la Snich a Cho, si no te molesta espera a que el resto se vaya.-le dijo Harry pacientemente mientras abría su baúl y sacaba la bola en cuestión.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na-La verdad me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero he disfrutado mucho de los Dursley, son como mis personajes favoritos de los libros, su evolución es de las mejores cosas que hay en los libros de HP. Y no sé porque creo que la personalidad sin vergüenza de Harry le viene genial a los Dursley XD**

 **En fin, este es el ultimo capitulo en la sección de Harry Potter, espero que más o menos puedan entederlo si no han leído el anterior fic (¿).**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen review si gustan y nos vemos hasta la siguiente.**


	3. Advertencia de un elfo domestico

_**Jóvenes Magos y la Cámara de los Secretos**_

 **Capítulo 3 Advertencia de un elfo domestico**

-P-p-pero señor…-intentó hablar un elfo domestico con orejas gigantes, grandes ojos verdes…coincidencia… y mal vestido, aunque parecía en parte humano por el cuerpo de palito-Dobby ha venido a advertirle…

-Sí, sí, sí, sí.-Harry ignoró a Dobby mientras le mostraba la Snich de practica a Cho.

-Impresionante.-admitió la asiática-Pero…¿Y ese elfo domestico? Tu tío no se ve como un gran amante de la magia…

-Viene a avisarme que…-comenzó a hablar imitando la chillona voz de Dobby a la vez que Dobby le decía el mismo mensaje.

-Dobby ha venido a proteger a Harry Potter, a advertirle, aunque más tarde deba castigarse, que Harry Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts para su segunda año de hechicería.-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ves?-dijo Harry con auto suficiencia por su imitación.

-¿C-c-como lo supo?-preguntó Dobby consternado.

-Suelo aprenderme los guiones, algo que apreciaría si Stan lo hiciera…-giró los ojos y volteo hacía una parte del set donde se encontraba Stan, fuera de las cámaras.

-¡Oye!-gritó Stan Marsh-¡¿Quién en su sano juicio se aprende estos guiones de mierda?!

-Ash,-lanzó un quejido-mira, tú ni hables, que el año pasado repetimos la escena de Penny, TRES veces, solo porque se te olvidaba pararte en la equis; Wendy olvido decir "O peor aún, que nos expulsen" gracias a tu actuación.-le explicó Harry Potter provocando que la cámara girara hacía Stan Marsh; quien con su varita hizo girar la cámara y que esta cayera.

El narrador le pide disculpas a la audiencia por los problemas Tweeknicos que serán arreglados…Ahora mismo.

-Dobby, mira, no tengo tiempo en este momento ¿Podrías por favor esperar a que termine la cena?-le preguntó Harry amablemente.

-¡Oh Harry Potter es tan bueno! ¡Tan noble!-gritaba Dobby con sus pulmones por aquellos actos de amabilidad.

-Por favor Dobby.-Harry se agachó para poder hablarle cara a cara-Más alto, creo que no te oí bien.-dijo Harry acercando su mano a su oreja.

-Y yo pensando que los chismes de Snaperrison sobre decir que eras un megalomaniaco eran falsos, pero veo que todo es verdad.-ironizó Cho.

-Por favor, ¿Yo? Si soy la persona más amable y buena del mundo.-dijo Harry.

-¿Entonces porque en el original el título era Harry Potter y no solamente la piedra filosofal, la cámara secreta o esas cosas?-preguntó Cho.

-Ahm... ¿Ya viste que la Snich tiene alas de plata?-la distrajo Harry.

-¿Enserio?-Cho pareció ignorar todo ese argumento y se concentró en la Snich como si de una niña se tratara-¿Te la puedo pedir prestada?

-No sé…-dijo Harry dudativo ante esa posibilidad-Le tengo mucha estima y…Pff…Bueno, mientras Shelley no se entere estará bien.

-Ohw, gracias Harry.-Cho se emocionó apegando la Snich a su pecho y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry; quien se puso rojo de la vergüenza por tal atrevimiento-Voy corriendo a contarle a mi mama.

Harry se quedó con la mirada perdida hacía el frente…

…

-Harry Potter sama…-intentó advertirle Dobby-Señor…

-¿Qué ocurre Dobby?-preguntó Harry embobado.

-¿Se siente usted bien? Parece aturdido por un hechizo aturdidor.-explicó el elfo-Si me permite bajar a la cocina de esta casa para prepararle un remedio.-dijo el elfo poniendo una mano en el pomo.

-No, no, Dobby, no te tomes la molestia, yo; yo estoy bien.-admitió Harry más rojo que un tomate mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde lo había besado Cho. Aunque luego recordó que estaba a mitad de una cena empresarial…No debía estarse distrayendo en esas cosas-Tengo que ir abajo.

-Necesito enserio hablar con usted Harry Potter Sama.-le dijo el elfo inclinándose a la mitad.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué me llamas Sam…?Olvídalo.-intentó preguntar, pero luego recordó en que clase de historia va y el sentido común se le bajo-Solo vete, ya escuche tu advertencia.-le dijo Harry.

-¡Usted no entiendo Harry Potter Sama!-le gritó Dobby.

-Dobby, después del postre, mi tía hizo un glaciado delicioso y no voy a permitir tener que comerlo de las sobras.-explicó Harry.

-Pero señor, no me obligue a ser persuasivo.-dijo Dobby.

-Sí, sí, sí.-Harry lo ignoró cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

El chico Potter, el cual se estaba llevando demasiado protagonismo para este punto de la historia, bajo las escaleras y se encontró con que tía Petunia estaba sirviendo el postre, fue como si lo viera con odio cuando este bajo las escaleras y se sentó en la mesa, tal vez su tía a propósito le sirvió un poco menos de pastel que al resto como una venganza infantil.

-Muchas gracias por prestarle tu pelota a Cho.-explicó el señor Chang.

-No es por nada, hay que mejorar para esta temporada de Quidditch.-dijo Harry abiertamente llevándose el glaciado de tía Petunia a la boca.

Harry se preguntó qué tan potente debía ser el control que tenían los Dursley sobre Dudley en aquel momento para que el chico no se pusiera a carraspear acerca de que quería ir a Hogwarts.

-Oh que modesto.-el señor Chang río por aquello como si no hubiera sido nada.

-Volviendo al tratado, señor Chang, yo…-comenzó tío Vernon, pero fue interrumpido por un vaso flotante que llego de la cocina, el hombre se quedó con la cara consternada al ver aquel acto en su propio hogar, tenía su boca delgada abierta y la vena de su frente estaba de un morado tan intenso que parecía inhumano.

-Por favor querida, abstente de usar magia en esta casa; podrían hacerle una amonestación a Harry.-dijo el señor Cho, quien no era mago y ciertamente también le molestaba que su esposa utilizara la magia para cualquier minimizad que hubiera podido hacer simplemente como cualquier humano no mágico; muggle envidioso.

-Pero yo no fui la responsable…-dijo la señora Chang mirando su varita, provocando de nuevo la ira de los Dursley.

-Cho, ya sabes que la magia está prohibida fuera de Hogwarts.-la regañó su padre.

Tío Vernon y tía Petunia intercambiaron miradas, ahora ambos estaban rojos de la ira; en cambio Harry palideció; en aquel momento hubiera escapado de escena solo para tener que evitar los gritos de sus tíos.

-Yo tampoco fui.-explicó Cho sin entender y mirando a Harry.

-Yo no…-intentó defenderse Harry conteniendo las ganas de salir corriendo a su habitación, tomar su baúl y partir derecho a la calle donde estaría a salvo de las garras de sus tíos, pero no, debía esperar al siguiente libro para hacer eso.

-¿Entonces quien está levitando el vaso?-preguntó el señor Chang molesto antes de que el agua fuera arrojada a su cara-¡¿Qué significa esto?!-gritó enfadado.

Fue como si tío Vernon reaccionara por instinto.

-¡Tú!-dijo con los ojos encendidos en fuego vivo; realmente solo comparables con la ira de Shelley Marsh al momento de jugar; Harry se debatía entre escribir su testamento o dispararse en aquel momento, en su lugar uso el poder de la ironía…Wiiiiii…

-Hace rato que no escuchaba eso…-Harry se hizo atrás en su asiento mientras sonreía inútilmente.

-¿Alguien puede explicar que está pasando?-fue entonces cuando el plato de Dudley salió volando hacía los Chang, fallando por milésimas.

-¡Detente!-le gritó tío Vernon a Harry; aunque el plato del chico de lentes salió volando directamente hacia el rostro de su tío… En ese momento Harry se preguntó si en realidad no era él haciendo aquellos actos inconscientemente.

Y antes de que alguien más dijera nada la mesa levito y empezó a sacudirse en el aire, golpeando en la nariz con una de sus extremidades a la señora Chang; todo parecía salirse de control pues las luces también parpadeaban y el viento entraba fuertemente por la ventana haciendo que los recipientes cayeran al suelo y se estrellaran.

-Dobby…-entonces Harry descubrió que sí era su culpa, por ignorar al elfo doméstico y hacerle caso a Cho-Genial.

-¡Es todo! ¡Se cancela el contrato Dursley! ¡Vámonos!-tomo directamente a su hija y su mujer los siguió-¡Ese trato a tu sobrino, estas bromas pesadas!

Los Chang salieron corriendo de la casa inmediatamente por aquel mal trato, pensando que todo era parte de una broma de los Dursley; Cho ni siquiera pudo despedirse de Harry pues sus padres la tomaron rápidamente y largaron de la casa usando la aparición con un potente "crack".

Harry que estaba viendo aquella escena desde las escaleras caminaba lentamente hacia atrás a su vez que los Dursley miraban boquiabiertos donde los Chang se habían desaparecido y sus rostros se transfiguraban en unos cada vez más molestos.

Cuando el chico estaba en el último escalón antes de terminar de subir la escalera fue interrumpido por un grito de parte de su tío Vernon.

-Bueno, no todo se perdió.-dijo sonriendo forzadamente y mirando a su sobrino.

-No ahora, por favor…-Harry pensó en la visita que se perdería a la casa de Stan y todos sus planes de verano aterrorizando a los Dursley.

Tío Vernon le grito como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, la emoción del momento le impidió hacerle pensar ningún tipo de lógica, como era obvio, en aquella casa si algo anormal pasaba era culpa de Harry, y todo el numerito con los Chang no era la diferencia.

Después de estar una hora escuchando los chillidos de su tío para castigarlo finalmente inicio a recoger el desastre que Dobby, no él, había causado- Tío Vernon lo miraba y murmuraba constantemente para hacerlo molestar más de lo que Harry ya estaba. Finalmente, después de estar hasta las dos de la madrugada limpiando la cocina tío Vernon se cansó y le dijo que continuaría limpiando el desastre; junto al resto de la casa; en la madrugada, y que esperara una tremenda reprimenda por todo ese comportamiento y que ya podía ir despidiéndose de Hogwarts, claro no lo dijo de forma dulce.

Harry no muy cansado, pues una vez ya había tenido que limpiar un corredor de Hogwarts con un cepillo de dientes, entró a su habitación listo para dormir cuando se encontró cara a cara con Dobby.

-No me hables.-dijo en el tono más bajo posible para no llamar la atención de sus tíos.

-Dobby ha cumplido con su labor, Harry Potter Sama no volverá a Hogwarts, porque Hogwarts traerá grandes peligros este año.-dijo el elfo-Señor, lo lamento mucho señor, pero usted estará mejor aquí.-dijo Dobby mientras tronaba un dedo y desaparecía con un simple crack.

-Elfo de mierda, no puedo creer que en el original lo haya perdonado…-dijo Harry dando una patada a su cama y acostándose, listo para la reprimenda que caería sobre él.

Para empezar todas sus pertenencias mágicas, excluidos el espejo de Oesed y el álbum que le regalo Hagrid, fueron decomisados y puestos en la alacena debajo de las escaleras y puestas con candado, el cual tío Vernon dijo que nunca sería abierto.

El chico se había vuelto un esclavo para los Dursley, quienes cada vez que necesitaban algo le hablaban a Harry para que atendiera sus caprichos, el chico ya no tenía otra opción, lavaba los autos, limpiaba los trastes, básicamente hacía todo; y así continuo durante una semana.

Mientras tanto en Colorado…Bueno, en realidad fue como una semana después.

-Oh cielos, ya todos contestaron menos Harry.-se enojó Stan mientras tomaba las distintas cartas del resto de sus amigos-¿Qué le estará pasando?

-Tal vez no quiera venir por los entrenamientos.-sugirió Gary-Por lo que me ha contado tu y tu hermana, son muy duros.

Ambos se encontraban en la casa de Stan, junto a la jaula de las palomas que legaban para la familia Marsh.

-No, creo que sus tíos lo deben de estar torturando.-aseguró Stan.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó Gary inquietado.

-Bueno, principalmente porque eso movía los libros originales, además tenía que decir este dialogo para no sonar como un Deus Ex Machina cuando fuéramos a salvar a Harry.-explicó Stan.

-¿Escuche salvar a Harry?-preguntó Shelley llegando desde su espalda-Cuenten conmigo, ese chico no se escapara de los entrenamientos caseros.-se trono el cuello y las manos, así como su codo, columna vertebral y dedos de los pies.

-¿Y cómo piensa que podremos llegar?-preguntó Gary.

-Utilizaremos el auto de mama.-dijo Stan sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿Pero podrán conducir a esa velocidad?-preguntó Gary preocupado mientras bajaba las escaleras junto a los dos hermanos.

-Bueno el auto de mama tiene tres encantamientos activos, la súper velocidad, la flotación y la invisibilidad, no los ha quitado desde el año pasado.-explicó Stan-Juntos podremos ir a salvar a Harry.

-¿Podremos?-Gary se asustó.

-Sí, mientras más vayamos mejor sería.-dijo Shelley-Pero habrá que esperar a la noche cuando mama vuelva del trabajo.

-¿Es que enserio no pueden simplemente suponer que la paloma no le entrego la carta a Harry?-preguntó Gary.

-Lo siento Gar, si fueras tú seguramente haría lo mismo.-dijo Stan palmando el hombro de su amigo.

-Pero vivo a tu lado.-dijo Gary-Eso sería más fácil y...

-Solo di que sí.-termino diciendo Shelley mirando amenazadoramente.

-Ahhh…-Gary renegó-De acurdo, lo hare.

Esperaron hasta que dieran las ocho de la noche, justo cuando Sharon Marsh llego de su trabajo en el ministerio de magia, ella usaba el auto para llegar, pues no confiaba mucho en los subterráneos que se usaban para llegar a su trabajo, sobre todo por los muggles que nunca dejaban de observar a los extraños individuos.

-Mama.-Stan la abrazo apenas ella entró, la mujer quedó impactada por aquel acto, aunque termino aceptando.

De todas maneras, no se dio cuenta cuando Stan tomo de su bolsillo izquierdo las llaves de su automóvil. Ya pasado un rato la mujer subió a su habitación para poder descansar un poco, fue entonces cuando Shelley bajo al vestíbulo junto a su hermano, pasando de la sección de madera a la de cemento.

Ambos salieron encontrándose a Gary entre el pastizal con una cara de total preocupación.

-Le dije a mis padres que me quedaría a dormir esta noche en tu casa, más te vale que no tardemos tanto en rescatar a Harry.-dijo Gary algo molesto, si bien sabía que Harry Potter era algo importante para el mundo de la magia, y además uno de los mejores amigos de Stan; en realidad él nunca lo había conocido.

-Bien, suban mocosos.-fue Shelley la que tomo el volante, seguida de los dos chicos en la zona trasera.

-¿Sabes cómo conducir?-preguntó Gary.

-Algo así…-Shelley encendió el auto, provocando que los faroles se encendieran, junto a las intermitentes.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-Sharon despertó e intento ver por la ventana, para ese entonces nada estaba en su rango de visión-Debió de haber sido un sueño.

En el automóvil Stan, Shelley y Gary se encontraban viendo el interior del auto, aunque no el exterior, Shelley lo había vuelto invisible para el ojo humano, esperaron hasta que Sharon volviera a cerrar la ventana antes de arrancar motores y comenzar a volar con el automóvil.

-Pero insisto.-comentó Gary a medio camino, ya era avanzada la madrugada y sobrevolaban una zona boscosa-¿Cómo sabes que sus tíos son intolerantes?

-Porque son del estado más intolerante de todos.-dijo Stan.

-¿Cuál?

-Florida.-termino diciendo casi como si de un pecado se tratase.

-Que asco…-dictamino Shelley profundamente decepcionada-Pero aun estamos a tiempo para salvarlo de esos intolerantes pueblerinos.

-¿No estas siendo intolerante y prejuicioso afirmando que en Florida son intolerantes?-preguntó Gary a Stan.

-¡Aumenta la velocidad Shelley!-Stan ignoró aquella verdad rápidamente.

Shelley hizo funcionar los tres hechizos del auto, encendiendo la velocidad turbo normal; de repente fue como si sus estómagos se volvieran más chicos y ellos se enlongaran más.

-No sé cuanto tiempo podre mantenerlo estable…-dijo Shelley haciendo un esfuerzo por no salir volando hacía su asiento, y posiblemente por la ventana trasera, aquella velocidad era tan atroz que simplemente pestañear era una labor horrorosa, ya había pasado un mes desde que habían viajado en el auto de Sharon, pero por lo menos su madre sabía conducirlo.

-Llegamos.-Shelley detuvo el auto en Maple Steet de subit, causando que Stan y Gary chocaran sus cabezas sobre la parte trasera de los asientos.

Desde su cama Harry Potter escuchó como si su tío Vernon lo golpeara en los huesos, no, imposible; tío Vernon era muchas cosas menos doctor ¿Cómo iba a saturar sus heridas?...Aunque bueno sus huesos debían ser huecos porque se sentía como si en realidad estuvieran golpeando una ventana, ventanta, ladron...

Harry se levanto de golpe al escuchar los toques a la venta, su ventana... Para su sorpresa se encontró con una escena de las más raras que había visto en mucho tiempo (considerando sus experiencias pasadas eso es mucho decir) y al igual una alegre.

Sin nada que los sujetara apareció el interior de un automóvil, aunque solo lo podía ver por la puerta invisible abierta, en el asiento del piloto se encontraba Shelley Marsh, y saltando al delantero uno de sus mejores amigos, Stan Marsh, con su inseparable gorro de pompón rojo y en el asiento de atrás un curioso chico rubio con chaqueta celeste que nunca había visto; aunque creyo reconocerlo como el amigo de Stan muggle, Gary.

-Busca tus cosas, nos vemos inmediatamente amigo.-dijo Stan.

-¿Eso no es algo así como ilegal?-preguntó Harry.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí con tus tíos?-le reclamo Stan.

-Tendras que esperarme, mis tíos encerraron todas mis cosas en el baúl de abajo con candado.-explicó Harry Potter.

-Oh Harry, más te vale no tardar.-dijo Shelley amenazándolo.

-Un gusto volver a verte Shel.-dijo el chico dando media vuelta y analizando la situación, primero que nada tenía que salir de la habitación y todo eso sin magia.

-¿Tienen un objeto con el que pueda forzar silenciosamente las puert…?-preguntó Harry.

-Sonic Boom.-Shelley saco de su bolsillo un arma roja con multiples lucecitas y un cañon que parecía de escopeta antigua, la cual disparo. En lugar de munición corriente esta lanzaba una onda que derrumbo la puerta de Harry sin hacer ruidoo alguno.

-¿Qué coñ…?-se preguntó Potter.

-Toma el arma y pregunta después.-Shelley le lanzó el arma-No es letal, pero derribara todo lo que te encuentres silenciosamente.

-¿Qué puede qué?-Harry se quedó como bobo mirando el arma antes de desplazar del suelo una tabla suelta y tomar el álbum de fotos de Hagrid junto a su fragmento del espejo de Oesed.

-¿Para que le das esa arma? Es una casa muggle, ni que fuera la gran cosa.-dijo Stan.

Inmediatamente Harry bajo las escaleras, pasando por encima de los rayos lazer invisibles que activan a los robot tiburones mecánicos guardianes; introdujo la contraseña de veinte dígitos a un monitor para borrar el contenido de las cámaras de seguridad y desactivar la alarma super secreta, ya no tan secreta, en caso de bioterrorismo y las bombas nucleares…Los Dursley se tomaban muy enserio su seguridad nocturna.

Harry abrió la puerta con la pistola sónica, tomo rápidamente todas las cosas que pudo amontonándolas en su baúl, subió las escaleras cargando el baúl y ya en su habitación metió rápidamente algunas prendas y cosas muggles que ocuparía de vez en cuando.

-Apartense.-dijo Harry al auto apuntando directametne a la ventana; cuando el coche se movió este disparo con la pistola sónica insonora, provocando que las rejas que había instalado tío Vernon cayeran al suelo, aunque con la sutil diferencia de que este fue un estruendo tan ensordecedor que si no despertó a la mitad del vecindario se hubiera sentido decepcionado.

-¿Qué carajos?-preguntó Harry ya gritando.

-Te dije, no hace sonido, pero solo si esta en su rango de onda.-dijo Shelley.

-¡ÉL CHICO!-gritó tío Vernon a la distancia.

-No entendí un carajo, solo toma esto antes de que recreemos la escena.-entre él y Stan subieron el baúl a la parte delantera del coche; Gary le abrió la puerta trasera y antes de que Harry pudiera subir al auto entró en la habitación tío Vernon.

-¡TÚ!-gritó de la peor manera posible antes de correr como toro en embestida contra Harry.

-¡Acelera!-gritó Harry a Shelley no queriendo ver a su tío tan enojado, la cihca zarpo apenas cerraron la puerta, dejando a tío Vernon en la ventana de su casa maldiciendo al aire y proliferando palabras que Dudley agregaría a su vocabulario.

En la casa de los Dursley a su vez sonaron varias sirenas de emergencias, hasta que finalmente llegaron los robots tiburón a la habitación.

-Alto ladrón…Objetivo identificado, Vernon Dursley; de ordenes señor.-dijo uno de esos escualos robóticos, con su visión roja analizo el cielo nocturno encontrando rastros de calor, dentro de estos identifico el aura calorífica de Harry Potter-¿Desea que lo persigamos señor?

-No, descansen.-dijo Vernon a los robots a pesar de estar enojado-Ese chico está más que muerto.

 **Continuara…**

 **Na.-Decidi acabar con todo esto de los Dursley cuanto antes, porque siendo sincero, tengo ya ganas de que lleguen a Hogwarts y traumarlos con las cosas que tengo planeadas, además, recuerden que en este fic no esta Ginny; so, hare un misterio sobre quien esta detrás de la cámara secreta.**

 **Por cierto, tarde o temprano tendre que explicar el ministerio de magia; la realción de Harry con Cho tendrá algo de peso extra por aca, porque puedo; y sobre todo; este fic, no estará centrado en Harry, sino en todos los protagonistas, como el anterior, solo que el inicio de la historia necesitábamos a Dobby Kun (sí, también hay un motivo por el cual Dobby le dice sama a Harry).**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo, ya este capitulo cerrare este fic de la sección de Harry Potter y la situare en la vieja y confiable de South Park.**

 **Si les gusto dejen review y nos vemos ;)**


	4. La madriguera de los Marsh

**_Jóvenes Magos y la Cámara de los Secretos_**

 **Capítulo 4 La madriguera de los Marsh**

Volando en el coche volador iban Harry, Shelley, Stan y Gary después de haber escapado de Florida a toda velocidad, dejando de sentirse racistas e intolerantes unos a otros.

-Creo que no hemos salvado de los robots tiburones.-dijo Harry mirando por la parte trasera.

-¿De qué rayos esta hablando?-preguntó Gary al no entender sobre aquella situación posiblemente mágica según él.

-Ya deberías haber aprendido a ignorar todo lo que decimos.-explicó Stan- A veces ni nosotros mismos nos entendemos, por cierto, Harry más te vale una causa razonable del porqué carajos no has respondido ninguna puta carta que todos te han mandado.

-Pon una demanda en Dobby.-explicó Harry enojado y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Dobby?-preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo confundidos al no reconocer aquel nombre.

-Oh por Dios, ¿Soy el único que se aprende el libreto al pie de la letra?-preguntó Harry hastiado sacando de debajo del asiento una faja de hojas que ponía "Libreto Capítulo 4".

-Deja de presumir, obviamente todos recordamos el guion, porque específicamente en este momento me pide que saque mi guion…-sepa de donde Stan enseñó desde el asiento delantero el guion del capítulo y este remarcaba que tenía que hablar sobre el guion mismo.

-¿Enserio se aprenden esas cosas?-preguntó Shelley despectiva-Yo siempre imporviso, mi actuación es más fluida.

-¿Por eso te enojas tanto en los partidos? ¿Por qué no sabes si vamos a perder o ganar?-le preguntó Stan con roña.

-No lo sé ¿Por eso me están entrando ganas de abrir la puerta del lado del copiloto para experimentar qué pasaría si un mojón de diez años cayera desde las nubes? Igual la vida es un riesgo.-preguntó la chica con una sonrisa especialmente maligna, al grado que Stan retrocedió pegándose al asiento.

-¿Quién es exactamente Dobby?-preguntó Gary.

-No quien, mejor qué…-Harry les comenzó a contar sobre el pequeño elfo domestico que termino causando todos sus castigos y perjurios en casa de sus tíos desde su aparición una semana en el pasado.

-Vaya, un elfo domestico…¿Y cómo era?-preguntó Stan.

-¿Eh? Vale, hasta yo siendo criado por muggles sé que es un elfo doméstico, me vas a decir que tú, criado por una bruja, nunca has visto un elfo doméstico.

-No.-contesto con simpleza Stan.

-Bueno…Son bajitos y tienen esas orejas puntiagudas…Ah, además parecía hablar un acento asiático, me decía cosas como Harry Potter Sama…-dijo Harry confundido.

-Es básico, veras, los elfos domésticos no trabajan gratis.-explicó Shelley-Desde tiempos inmemorables los magos le han pagado a los elfos domésticos con animes.

-¿Qué? ¿Las caricaturas chinas?-se extrañó Harry mirando de uno a otro lado-Yiuh, que horrible estilo de dibujo, no me imagino sin mi rostro circular.

-Cómo iba diciendo, los elfos domésticos son tan adictos al anime que para quedarse en una casa un mago debe contratar un servicio para que el elfo pueda ver el anime mientras le sirve fielmente el sirviente; son tan adictos que muchos de estos dicen cosas como "sama" o "kun" cosas japonesas sin sentido y estúpidas.-siguió explicando Shelley.

-Amen que no vivimos en Japón.-dijo Gary.

-Amen.-el resto del auto, del racismo aparentemente, siguió hablando sobre diferentes temas, de vez en cuando volviendo a lo de Dobby; pero no querían volverlo importante porque ya en un par de días Harry tendría que repetir la historia cuando llegaran el resto de los chicos a la casa de Stan, y era mejor esperar para contarla.

Volaron por las ciudades americanas invisibles al ojo humano, tentando a la suerte a veces a varios aviones que cruzaban por su espacio aéreo y algún que otro pájaro que se interponía accidentalmente en su camino. El alba estaba cerca cuando finalmente visualizaron a lo lejos la ciudad de South Park donde los Marsh vivían. Y donde Harry estaba por pasar sus vacaciones.

-¡Stanley Randall Marsh y Shelley Lynn Marsh!-escucharon gritar a una mujer acercándose entre los altos arbustos.

-Oh joder, ma…-comenzó Stan fastidiado-Un momento ¿Señora Broflovski?

Del pastizal había salido una mujer rechoncha de cabellera rojiza y encerrado en forma de nudo; vestía una túnica turquesa y tacones. Detrás de ella un chico con una camiseta naranja y una ushanka verde se asomaba rojo de la vergüenza, más rojo que las pecas que lo cubrían.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven jovencitos?!-la mujer se acercó-¡¿Es que no piensan en su madre?! ¡Pudieron haberse matado!

-¿Qué carajos?-Harry estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos por la interrupción de esa mujer.

-¿Sheyla? Oh, ahí están.-le señora Marsh también salió de los matorrales que tenía Stan por jardín, su cabello corto y castaño lo cubría bien una túnica a juego.

-Sharon, deberías ver a tus hijos, mira lo que han hecho, han tomado tu auto volador.-comentó Sheyla indignada-De haber sido Kyle ya estaría preparando su tumba para…

-Oh niños, que malotes, ¿A cuánto corría? ¿Era seguro volar?-preguntó la madre ansiosa a los hijos.

-¡Sharon!-Sheyla se histérico.

-Okay, aguafiestas-Sharon rodó los ojos-¿Fueron por Harry? Que raro, según yo no les había mandado carta.

-Llego a mitad de la noche.-contestó Stan rápidamente-Y como ya estabas dormida…

-Ahww, que tiernos, tu padre debería parar de emparejarte con él.-señaló a Kyle que se puso aún más rojo de la vergüenza-Y hacerlo con Harry.-su mama dijo algo orgullosa-Ahh, mi hijo y Harry Potter, juntos…

-¡Mama!

-¡Señora Marsh!

Gritaron Harry y Stan casi tan rojos como su amigo judío detrás de su madre, en cambio Shelley y Gary se estaban partiendo de risa en los asientos del auto.

-¿No vas a decirles nada?-preguntó alterada Sheyla Broflovski.

-Por supuesto, niños están castigados, un día sin videojuegos.-contestó Sharon cerrando los ojos, realmente no le interesaba mucho aquello de sus hijos mientras regresaba a su hogar por el pasto gigante.

Todos se quedaron viendo callados a la señora Broflovski, la cual parecía querer continuar con su gritadero, de hecho, abrió la boca, pero luego de pensarlo se retiró para seguir a Sharon, aunque pudieron escuchar como refunfuñaba para si misma:

-Mira que no son mis hijos, de lo contrario…

Esperaron unos segundos hasta escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse para finalmente comenzar los saludos.

-Hola Kyle.-saludó Harry animadamente dando un saludo secreto con el susodicho.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-preguntó en cambio Stan.

-Bueno, mi mama me trajo hace un par de minutos, quería ver la casa donde me iba a dejar para ver si la clasificaba como "segura".-Kyle hizo énfasis en la última palabra-Luego preguntó porque ustedes no habían bajado y tu mama dijo que se habían robado el auto a mitad de la noche.

-Oh, genial.-comentó Stan-Bueno, bienvenido, siéntete como en casa, y espero que trajeras tu escoba, porque esta misma tarde habrá partido.-informó Stan emocionado.

-Mucho gusto.-comentó Gary al judío-No sé si te acuerdas de mi….El verano pasado.

-Oh, claro tu nos acompañaste al callejón Diagon.-comentó Kyle haciendo memoria-¿Eras muggle no?

Gary se ruborizo un poco de la ira por la mención de aquella tan odiada palabra, pero cerró los ojos un segundo y asintió con la cabeza.

-La nenita prefiere el término "Persona normal".-expreso Shelley-Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a dormir unas dieciséis horas.-los apartó a todos de golpe.

-Y yo soy Ha…-comenzó Potter.

-Sí, sí, Harry Potter.-contestó Gary-Stan habla mucho de ti.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo que nadie pudo cortar, excepto Stan.

-Oh bueno, pasen, pasen.-Stan invitó a los tres a su casa mientras removía un gran segmento del pastizal, los tres lo hicieron-Buen chico.-le dijo al auto antes de quitar su mano de la mala hierba.

Todos los chicos entraron a la casa Marsh, estaban en el tejado con las paredes cerrándose en diagonal y dos puertas que llevaban a la zona de cemento y a la de madera, una puesta en contra de la otra.

La sala estaba decorada con un estilo noventero, el cual pareció incomodar en un principio a Kyle, quien, al estar en Los Ángeles, solía actualizarse constantemente y ver una televisión de menos de treinta pulgadas plasma en HD le era algo extraño. La televisión en cuestión era una caja gigante gris con los botones en la parte baja y unas bocinas primitivas a los lados.

El resto del salón lo comprendía un sofá con un tapiz verde, paredes moradas y un suelo de mármol blanco que no combinaba en nada con las paredes, y que solo entorpecía la estética, perfecto para un mago o bruja. Algunos muebles como armarios y cajones o mesitas pequeñas se encontraban en la sala, pero no tenían mayor importancia.

-Cielos, tengo hambre.-expresó Harry Potter sobando su estómago y recordando por todo lo que sus tíos le habían hecho pasar y la poca comida que le habían dado durante su estadía.

-Yo tampoco he desayunado.-expresó Kyle-¿Crees poder invitarnos algo Stan?

-Están en su casa.-expresó Stan abriendo la puerta del lado de madera-Pero no molesten a la ogra, su habitación es la del segundo piso de cemento, que la molesten, eso sí la molesta.

-Gracias, capitán obvio.-señaló Harry bromeando y dándole una palmada a Stan y Kyle, los tres subieron rápidamente ansiosos por el lado de madera de la residencia Marsh; Gary ensombrecido los seguía bastante apenado.

Una vez llegaron al comedor superior del tejado se encontraron a Sharon y Sheyla cocinando y hablando animadamente, los cuatro chicos se sentaron en la mesa para esperar la comida.

-¿Es eso cierto lo que cuenta el Quisquilloso sobre los niños?-preguntó Sheyla a Sharon a conciencia que los menores la escuchaban.

-Oh no mama…-Kyle bajó su ushanka y se ocultó de la vista de los presentes.

-¿A que se refiere?-preguntó el resto.

-Julie esta publicando en el Quisquilloso nuestras aventuras de primer grado.-contestó Kyle algo apenado, pues él era el más cercano a la chica al estar ambos en la misma casa de Hogwarts.

-Oh, carajo…-Stan susurró.

-Ya escuche suficiente de todo lo que hicieron el curso pasado de parte del señor "Mira como me enfrente a Lord Voldemort, mis amigos me agradecieron y…"-Gary se detuvo al ver la incredulidad de Kyle y Harry-¿Él no venció a ese mago tenebroso? ¿Verdad?

-Lo hicimos todos.-contestó Harry-Stan, si contaste la historia mal tendré que demandarte por infringir las normas de derecho de autor.-explicó Harry-Y no ponerme a mí de protagonista.

-Tú te calmas, para empezar todo esto es una parodia del original.-dijo Stan a la defensiva-Tu propia existencia es la imitación barata de un producto conocido y vendido a cientos de masas.

-Oh claro, porque YO fui el protagonista del primer fic, siendo claro que ustedes fueron los que tuvieron sus Povs desde el inicio y ¿Yo?, yo tuve que esperar hasta que estábamos en camino por la piedra para tener mi propio Pov; además las referencias a South Park también son baratas.-explicó el chico Potter-Y no hay suficientes personajes de mis libros para…

-Nos estamos desviando del tema por romper la cuarta pared…De nuevo.-señaló Kyle callando a ambos.

-¿Esto es frecuente?-preguntó Gary.

-Somos producto de la historia de un alma demente y solitaria que no tiene concepción de lo correcto e incorrecto, ni una pizca de humor, así que recurre a uno repetitivo y burdo.-confesó Kyle-Ósea sí, ahh, como extraño los primeros capítulos donde nuestro humor era más paródico y menos "rompamos la cuarta pared hasta que canse".-explicó el chico.

-Antes de que nos desviemos sin sentido, continua Kyle ¿Qué tanto ha contado esa perra?-preguntó Stan enojado.

-Solo lo de la profesora Victoria y…-demasiado tarde para el chico pues instantáneamente Sharon reacciono.

-¡Stanley Marsh!-gritó la mujer dejando a un lado unas salsichas que estaba cocinando.

-Ahw, pero sí yo adoro cuando haces salsichas de desayuno.-se quejó su hijo viendo como estas eran dejadas totalmente al lado.

-Me contaron que comiste un alga que te dio la habilidad de escupir fuego.-dijo Sharon con los brazos cruzados, detrás de ella Sheyla se veía auto satisfecha consigo misma.

-Yo…Ma, puedo explicarlo.-Stan comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Y no lo aprovechaste para mandarme una foto tuya? Solo imagínate como pudimos haber presumido, "Niño dragon".-Sharon parecía no estar disgustada en lo absoluto, en cambio Sheyla se mostró molesta-Solo por eso no te daré tantas salsichas como al resto.

-NOOOOOOOOOO.-Stan gritó desquiciado por aquella falta de moral a su persona.

-¿Es todo?-preguntó Sheyla molesta a Sharon-¿Ni un grito? ¿Nada?

-Bueno, son niños y están en Hogwarts, además, los dejamos jugar Quidditch, el cual es un deporte mortal para niños porque se pueden caer, y yo no veo que nadie tenga problemas con eso.-expresó Sharon-Además, no me digas que tú de pequeña eras una santa, porque yo, en mis tiempos de Slpytherin nunca lo fui.

-¿Tu mama fue Slpytherin?-preguntaron Kyle y Harry sorprendidos.

-Por supuesto, aun recuerdo cuando Shelley le contó que tocó en Gryffindor, casi le da un infarto.-rio Stan con ganas-Y ni hablar cuando sus dos hijos entraron con la "chusma".

-Oh sí, yo vi la reacción de la señora Marsh.-confesó Gary, para luego susurrar-No fue agradable.

-Tu siempre sobre reaccionas fanático religioso.-se mofó sin descaro Stan-Claro, señor presumido, claro.

-Tuche.-dijo Harry viendo como Stan había sido estoqueado de vuelta.

Al poco tiempo comenzaron a desayunar la comida preparada por la señora Marsh, ambas mujeres se sentaron con los pequeños para acompañarlos en el desayuno, a mitad de este se notó un silencio en el ambiente. (Principalmente porque los niños

-Así que cuéntame Harry, ¿Cómo fue tu año pasado en Hogwarts?-preguntó Sheyla al susodicho.

-¿Yo? Ah…-Harry se puso nervioso, nunca un adulto le había hablado de aquella manera tan abierta-Bien, señora Broflovski, ahm, gracias por preguntar.

-Eso espero niño, mira que lo que has tenido que pasar y ahora tener que lidiar con la soledad de un ambiente juvenil sin una figura paternal o maternal que te guíe puede ser realmente difícil.-comentó Sheyla.

Harry miró de un lado a otro a sus amigos, los cuales solo levantaron sus hombros en señal de haber desentendido en su totalidad a Sheyla.

-Ahm…Mis tíos me quieren.-contestó como una mentira absurda, que ni el narrador puede creer, pero Sheyla sí.

-Oh, me parece perfecto Harry, espero que pases un lindo verano.-dijo la mujer terminando su plato-Ah, pero que digo, lo pasaras en grande.-dijo la mujer.

-Solo esperemos que el narrador no se concentre mucho en esto del verano feliz y saltemos a la acción de Hogwarts.-contestó Harry-Mientras más a fondo toca nuestras vidas más terminamos jodidos o pasando un mal rato.

-¿Qué diablos?-preguntó Sheyla no acostumbrada a aquella terminología.

-Oh nada de nada.-contestó su hijo rápidamente sabiendo a las consecuencias de lo que se estaban ateniendo.

-En fin, me toca irme.-confesó Sheyla-Le prometí a Ike que comería en Owans Place.-dijo la mujer levantándose un minuto después de aquella conversación.

-¿Owans Place? ¿Y no me vas a llevar?-Kyle parecía ofendido.

-¿Es un lugar famoso entre los magos?-preguntaron Harry y Gary al mismo tiempo-Esto podría ser el inicio de una bella amistad.-consideraron ambos.

-No realmente, ni yo lo conozco.-admitió Stan.

-Es una heladería mágica con todos los sabores del mundo mundial.-dijo Kyle-¡Y no es justo que no me lleves!

-Lo siento Buba.-comentó su madre, a lo que Harry (que bebía un poco de leche) pareció atragantarse, como si hubiera escuchado algo cómico-Por cierto, no podre venir para cuando compres en el callejón Diagon, así que toma.-le entrego una bolsa de un tamaño apenas mayor a la mano de Kyle llena de monedas-Es para tus cosas de Hogwarts y cosas estrictamente necesarias.-le dijo la mujer.

-¿Mi propia bolsa de galeones? ¡Oh gracias mama!-dijo Kyle emocionado y casi arrebatando la bolsa de la mano de su madre.

-Es enserio lo que dije.-continuo hablando la mujer.

Sheyla Broflovski termino despidiéndose de todos rápidamente para evitar perder más tiempo y llevar al dichoso lugar a su hijo menor. Salió fuera de la casa Marsh y una vez estuvo fuera del fidelio le mando un par de besos a su hijo antes de girar sobre si misma y desaparecer con un sonoro "crack".

-Genial, ahora estamos los cuatro reunidos ¿Alguien dijo videojuegos?-preguntó Stan al resto.

-¡Sí!-todos contestaron.

Y así sin más bajaron a la sala de estar del susodicho donde pasaron una agradable mañana; de un loco verano.

 ** _Continuara…_**

 **Na.-Algo corto para mi gusto, pero para ser justos, este cap estaba planeado para ser de menos de mil palabras, porque enserio no creí necesario expandirlo xD**

 **Puede ser algo flojo, pero necesito mover la historia, créanme que aunque siento que estos capítulos no son la gran cosa, a la larga el humor mejorara, esta es…Como la tranquilidad antes de la tormenta xD**

 **Gracias por continuar leyendo esta monstruosidad, si les gusto pueden dejar review x3 y nos vemos hasta la siguiente. (Que prometo no tardar tanto)** **.**


	5. Once niños, una casa

_**Jóvenes Magos y la Cámara Secreta**_

 **Capítulo 5 Once niños, una casa**

Era una tarde de verano encantadora en South Park que se localiza en el condado de Colorado, la autopista principal se encontraba desértica. Las calles del pueblo con un montón de pueblerinos andando.

Aunque a pesar de toda esa calma, la gente del pueblo se encontraba en aquellos momentos con un miedo inexplicable. Durante el verano siempre parecía que su pueblo era un atractivo turístico temporal para gente rara, con un vocabulario inentendible como "muggle", o que usaban cortinas para andar, eso si no tenían suerte de encontrar a un loco con edredón de mujer.

Esos días era cuando la gente no podía evitar mirar a la casa Marsh y sentir como que de ahí provenía todo, o en un callejón olvidado de la mano de Dios. De todas maneras, la mayoría continuaba con sus vidas.

Y aquel día parecía no ser diferente:

-Oh, hola.-saludó una chica a un automóvil a mitad de la calle-¿Ves Luna? Te dije que yo me llevaba bien con las criaturas extrañas de los muggles.

-Oh carajo…-el conductor del auto pitaba con todas sus fuerzas para que ambas niñas se quitaran de enfrente.

-Julie, no creo que sea una criatura viva.-expresó Luna escéptica y analizando-Más bien parece una criatura mágicamente viva, seguramente una conspiración de los Fudge.

Estuvieron casi diez minutos embotellando el tráfico, para alegría de los conductores. Antes de que la policía llegase y las apartase a la banqueta. Despues de mirarse sin comprender bien porque el policía las estaba regañando se fueron antes de que este terminara, sonriendo e ignorándolo olímpicamente.

Las dos niñas llevaban cargando maletas; una de color morado y otra roja. Julie llevaba una colita de caballo para sostener su cabello que ya había crecido desde hace tiempo, usaba un suéter verde con una falda morada. Su hermana menor, Luna, era más simplista, una blusa celeste con pantalones morados se dejaba entrever antes de encontrarse con su mirada perdida y soñadora; sus rizos de cabellera plateada se dejaban perder en su espalda.

Nuevamente su padre, ocupado a tiempo completo en mastur…En atender el periódico "El Quisquilloso", no había podido acompañar a sus pequeñas a buscar la casa Marsh en el pequeño poblado de South Park.

¿Su destino? La casa Marsh, aunque claro, siendo las dos Lovegood…Lo más probable es que tocaran el timbre de todas las casas antes de llegar a la que buscaban. Y eso termino ocurriendo, las dos hermanas armadas de una energía para hablar de cosas extrañar iban de casa en casa. En caso de no encontrar a la familia Marsh, ósea, todas las veces; hablaban sobre la concientización de los Slarts en el mundo real…Antes de que las personas les cerraran la puerta en la cara.

-Que mal educado ese tipo.-se quejó Luna distraídamente y sin perder el toque soñador.

Acababan de hablarle a un sujeto que les había cerrado fuertemente la puerta pensando que eran niñas exploradoras. Continuaron hasta dar con una casa de color azul marino. Tocaron el timbre, y al recibirlos una mujer pelirroja esta hablo primero:

-No, no quiero galletas.-expreso la mujer.

-No vendemos galletas señora.-comentó Julie-Estamos aquí para propagar la palabra de los Slarts y…

-¿Slarts? Creo que el vecino raro había hablado con Gary sobre esto…-comentó la mujer-Un momento ¡Gary!

Desde las escaleras un chico de cabellera rubia y bien peinado, chaqueta celeste y camisa blanca combinada con jeans, bajo para ver a las indicadas.

-¿Venden galletas?-preguntó Gary interrogando a las dos menores una vez su madre se fue.

-Venimos a compartir la palabra de los Slarts.-informó Julie, fue entonces cuando Gary la reconoció del año pasado, y como no se callaba de hablar sobre criaturas extrañas.

-Oh, eso… ¡Stan!-gritó Gary a la casa vecina.

El chico de pompón rojo bajo las escaleras de su casa, invisible para las chicas y Gary, desde la parte superior pudo divisar a las chicas Lovegood. Por su parte se alegró, pero también no pudo evitar pensar el fastidio que sería tenerlas a ellas en la misma casa. Suerte que eran Shelley y Wendy quienes compartían habitación con ellas.

-Oh hola Julie…Luna, creo recordar.-dijo Stan presentándose ante la hermana menor.

-Hola Stab.-se presentó Luna-¿Has escuchado la palabra de los Slarts?

-De hecho yo n…-iba a decir Gary, pero fue entonces cuando Stan le tapó la boca, conociendo de sobra las explicaciones Lovegood.

-Por supuesto, es mi palabra favorita.-dijo asintiendo la cabeza y ordenándole a Gary que hiciera lo mismo con la mirada.

Las chicas no encontraron extraño aquel acto, y accedieron a la invitación de Stan a llevar sus maletas, invitación que nunca fue dada por el susodicho. De todas maneras, las chicas fueron a la casa de Stan, Gary les seguía. La encontraron curiosa cuanto menos por sus diferentes niveles; aunque no lo suficientemente mágica, y Julie recalco que faltaba decoración con nabos…

-¿Nabos?-preguntó Gary confundido.

Stan se alzó de hombros y en silencio giro su dedo índice sobre su cabeza a la vez que hacía una cara de loco. La habitación de Shelley estaba en el segundo piso de la parte de concreto. Los chicos dejaron las maletas de las niñas en aquel lugar y todos fueron a la sala común.

-Hola.-saludó Harry a las hermanas y presentándose a la menor.

-Mi papa dice que tu estas involucrado en la conspiración de la Orden del Fenix.-dijo la chica Luna.

-¿La Orden del Fenix?-preguntó sin entender Harry a la vez que la madre de Stan entraba a la habitación con unas bebidas.

-Una vieja leyenda que cuenta sobre un grupo de personas que se enfrentaron al señor Tenebroso, y lograron sobrevivir a varios de sus ataques…Tonterías de Xenophilius.-dijo rápidamente la mujer-Nadie podía enfrentarle cara a Quien Preferimos Evitar Nombrar...-suspiró viendo hacía la nada, tal vez recordando el pasado-En fin, son demasiado jóvenes para saber de todo eso.

La mujer dejo los vasos de jugo mientras el resto de los niños terminaban de hablar. Continuaron durante un rato, hasta que decidieron, como casi todos los días tomar sus escobas y jugar Quidditch.

-¿Solo piensan en esto todo el tiempo?-preguntó Gary a Julie.

-Más de lo que crees, lástima que no se interesen en lo Warkatz.-dijo Julie decepcionada.

-War… ¿Qué?-preguntó Gary confundido por aquel extraño nombre.

Las dos chicas asaltaron sobre él y comenzaron a hablar, cosas que él no solo no entendió, sino que incluso sentía ridículas para los magos. Y no era precisamente un experto en el tema.

En la casa Marsh los días del verano pasaron, ya casi faltaba como un mes para que septiembre llegara y los chicos tuvieran que marchar a Hogwarts, fue entonces cuando llegó Butters a la casa Marsh con los polvos Flu.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Harry al ver como el chico rubio llegaba por la chimenea.

-Polvos Flu.-contestaron Kyle y Stan al unísono.

-H-hola chicos…-dijo nerviosamente Butters frotándose los nudillos una vez entró con sus maletas-Gracias por invitarme.

-Eh…No es que no me alegre Butters…Pero yo no te invite.-dijo Stan mirando de uno a otro lado.

-Oh, yo lo invite.-Shelley entró a la habitación mostrándose alegre por la presencia del rubio.

-Seguramente todo fue parte de la conspiración para…-comenzó a hablar a Luna.

-No, no, es por los Ri…-trató de corregir Julie.

-No, necesitaba un arco de gol.-dijo Shelley tomando los brazos de Butters y formando un circulo con sus dos manos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Butters decepcionado.

-Sí, la verdad así se ve bastante más útil que de costumbre.-habló Harry con malicia.

-¿Pero solo de un lado? ¿Y del otro lado que usaremos?-preguntó Kyle mostrando poca empatía por el rubio.

-¿Solo soy un poste para ustedes?-preguntó Butters triste y comenzando a soltar la lagrima de una manera patética mientras tomaba más polvos verdes de una maseta-Perdón por molestarlos con mi amistad…-dijo ya bastante deprimido y apuntó de decir la dirección de su casa.

-Jejeje.-comenzó a reírse Stan maliciosamente-Te la creíste…-comenzó a reír ya mostrando la risa.

Al instante también se soltaron Shelley, Kyle y Harry. Todos habían planeado aquella broma y no tardaron en explicársela a Butters, quien no parecía querer soltar la lagrima.

-Ustedes son muy malitos.-dijo una vez que terminaron de calmarlo y explicarle que todo era una broma. Aunque una sonrisa juguetona se dejaba entrever.

El rubio llevaba una camiseta de tirantes celeste y unas bermudas rojas de flores blancas. Además de llevar varios collares de flores.

-¿No recuerdas que te dije trajera ropa invernal?-preguntó Stan-Con el clima de esta ciudad hace frío hasta en verano

-Solo tengo un suéter.-confesó Butters-P-pero esta es la ropa invernal en Hawái…-termino confesando mirándose sin comprender muy bien.

-¿Y en el verano?-preguntó Kyle arqueando una ceja.

-No usamos playeras, ni shorts, sino una especie de falda hecha de hierb…-comenzó a hablar fluidamente.

-Suficiente información.-lo detuvo Harry antes de sonreír. Fueron a indicarle donde estaba la habitación de Stan, donde los niños se estaban quedando.

Butters entró e intentó sacar su reloj despertador para colocarlo al lado de su costal para dormir, al instante Stan y Harry saltaron sobre él para que este perdiera esa cosa. Espectáculo que Kyle disfruto de ver, tres Gryffindors peleando por un reloj despertador.

Al final convencieron a Butters de dejar el despertador en su mochila, el chico no tuvo problemas en hacerlo.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó Harry que llevaba en aquella casa alrededor de una semana.

-¿Más videojuegos?-preguntó Kyle.

-Nah, ya tuve suficiente de estas cosas.-dijo Stan bastante aburrido.

-¿Hablar sobre la conspiración de…?-iba a iniciar Luna ansiosa, a la vez que su hermana mayor se emocionaba.

-Si la manía de una es los animales mágicos, la de la otra son las conspiraciones sin sentido.-exclamó Kyle algo hartado de ese comportamiento por parte de las chicas.

-Por cierto chicos, tengo grandes problemas, perdí mi lista de materiales para Hogwarts.-informó Butters rascándose la cabeza y sacando todo su equipaje de la mochila que tenía, cosas tan importantes para un viaje, como un remo, un adaptador de corriente, pegamento líquido, entre otras cosas.

-Butters, aun no nos las han entregado.-le dijo Stan rodando los ojos.

-¿Por qué creen que será?-preguntó Kyle-Es extraño estar tan cerca del callejón Diagon y no poder ir porque no nos han entregado la lista de materiales.

-Bueno, podríamos comprar las cosas obvias como el "Libro de Pociones básicas dos" o tal vez…-comenzó a hablar Harry.

-Potter, ¿Qué crees que haces?-la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, permitiendo que una chica con una chaqueta morada y boina del mismo color entrara-Decirles que libros vamos a comprar es mi trabajo.-se acercó y golpeo con su dedo índice la nariz de Harry.

-¿W-W-Wendy?-preguntó Stan mientras formaba una laguna de babas en el piso-Llegaste…

-Hola.-saludó la chica-¿Por qué tienes una camisa de tirantes?-le preguntó a Butters mientras miraba como fuera la nieve resplandecía.

-Supongo que tendré que usar mucho mi suéter.-contestó el chico rubio-Un placer verte.-dijo saludando a la chica.

-¿No invitaste demasiadas personas Stan?-preguntó Wendy una vez termino de presentarse ante todos y viendo que el espacio de la habitación común era muy pequeño para cada uno.

-Sí…Al principio parecía buena idea.-Stan intentó arreglar la situación-Pero, hey, no se puede poner más apretujado.

Faltaban dos semanas para que las clases iniciaran.

-¿Sus dos hermanos?-preguntó Sharon a la madre de Kenny, Carol McCormick.

-Sí ah…Espero no sean mucha molestia.-se disculpó la mujer desde la camioneta, su marido estaba al lado-Pero Kenny dijo que su amigo Stan estaba bien.

-Por supuesto que no habrá problema, solo son once pequeñas criaturas en nuestra casa.-dijo sonriendo forzadamente Randy mientras trataba de no quebrarse por todas las locuras que tenía que pasar día tras día.

" _-Papa, el toilette volvió a tornar vida.-gritó Stan a su padre._

 _-Lo siento…-Butters se mostró tímido._

 _-¿Pero qué esperan que haga yooooooo…?-preguntó Randy antes de ser succionado por el escusado y llevado dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta._

 _-¿Quieres ver mi colección de túnicas de los Chudle Chanons?-preguntó Stan a Butters._

 _-Por supollo.-contestó el chico rubio y ambos ignoraron totalmente los gritos de piedad de Randy en el baño."_

Aquellos recuerdos del día pasado eran suficientes para entender porque los magos preferían la soledad. Estando juntos muchas cosas raras solían suceder y afectar a todos a su alrededor.

-Sí, muchas gracias por cuidarlos.-exclamó el padre de los niños que iba de copiloto-No sabemos cómo pagarles esta amabilidad…No, enserio, no tenemos dinero.-dijo rebuscando en sus bolsillos.

-Bien niños, bajen.-Carol abrió la puerta para sus hijos y les dio un abrazo especialmente fuerte a Kenny y Karen-Cuídense y vuelvan para Navidad…¿Sí era en Navidad verdad?-preguntó a Sharon quien asintió-Hasta Navidad.-los termino de abrazar-Kevin, cuídalos hasta entonces.-le ordeno a su hijo mayor.

Los tres McCormicks menores tenían sus ropas tan desgastadas como sus padres, llevaban sus ropas para el invierno, Kevin una especie de camisa de botones roja; Karen una sudadera verde lima y Kenny con su inseparable capucha naranja.

Los padres de los niños se fueron en su camioneta mientras se ponían gafas de Sol y gritaban algo como "Vacaciones". Los tres niños parpadearon un par de veces antes de que vieran a los Marsh.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando los niños entraron a la habitación de Stan, donde todos los varones se estaban quedando para dormir, era la habitación de Shelley donde se quedaban las chicas.

En un colchón inflable se recostaban Butters y Harry. Mientras que por su parte Kyle dormía en una bolsa para dormir. Y Stan en la cama central de la habitación.

-Oye, dijiste que habría nenas.-le dijo Kevin a su hermano en tono de reproche.

-Hey.-Karen se ofendió por aquella terminación hacia las féminas.

-Y hay una que quedaría muy bien contigo.-aseguró Kenny maliciosamente.

-¿Más emparejamientos forzados?-eso levantó de su lugar a Harry, sorpresivamente a pesar de que destapo a Butters e hizo mucho ruido, no despertó a Butters.

-Hey tú.-le saludó Kenny estrechándole la mano a Potter.

-Hey el niño que vivió segundo.-dijo Harry en tono burlón.

-¿El niño que vivió segundo?-preguntó Kevin sin entender a su hermano menor.

Karen y Kenny se miraron preocupados, el chico de la parka naranja nunca le había contado a su hermano mayor sobre el hecho de que había muerto y revivido gracias al poder de la Piedra Filosofal.

-Oh, no se lo has dicho…-Harry miró de uno a otro lado-Sí, será mejor que regrese a dormir.

-Contarme exactamente, ¿Qué?-preguntó Kevin a su hermano.

Kenny se armó de paciencia, sabía que su hermano Kevin era bastante inestable, desde pequeño siempre demostraba tendencias violentas cuando algo no le agradaba, y seguramente el hecho de enterarse que había estado a punto de morir, y que no haya muerto del todo, lo enojaría de sobre manera.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Kevin sin entender-¿Puedes morir y revivir por una piedra mágica?-preguntó el chico sin una expresión definible en su rostro-¡Eso es asombroso! ¡Solo imagínatelo: Kenny McCormick, el segundo niño que vivió!-le dijo emocionado poniendo su palma hacia adelante como imaginando el título-Por cierto ¿Por qué segundo?

-El primero le corresponde a Harry.-dijo Stan levantándose y lanzando un bostezo-Oh Kenny, llegaste, hola Karen, hola perchero.-saludo por último a Kevin confundiéndolo con aquel mueble.

-¿Perchero? Pensé que tu hermano se llamaba…-comenzó Harry-¿Kesin?

-¿Kesin?¿Ni siquiera les dijiste bien mi nombre?-preguntó Kevin bastante enojado a su hermano menor.

-Entiende que no están en mi misma casa, apenas y los veo.-explicó Kenny.

-Oso oso mentiroso.-entró Julie a la habitación-Estas todo el tiempo con ellos, sobre todo con los de Gryffindor.

-¿Y tu porque entraste aquí Pooplie?-preguntó Kenny tomando una costumbre de Craig y poniendo "poop" al nombre de alguien cuando este le molestaba.

-¿Puedo patentar los derechos del nombre y utilizarlo a mi antojo?-Kyle también despertó con la voz de su "mejor" amiga, disfrutando seriamente el nombre que Kenny le puso a la susodicha.

-La señora Marsh dice que vayamos a desayunar.-le contestó finalmente Julie-Y me dio una menta para que comiera.-la trago de golpe.

-¿Una menta?-preguntó Stan arqueando una ceja-Bueno, ¿Podrías contarme sobre los Rinothorps?-preguntó Stan recordando el nombre más ridículo que haya escuchado.

-Por su…-la boca de Julie comenzó a moverse, pero no se escuchaba en lo máñs mínimo lo que se decía.

-Lo suponía, pastillas del silencio.-dijo Stan-Mama dice que de joven le eran bastante útiles.

-Quiero una docena, por día.-habló Kyle-¿Se pueden dos?-preguntó recordando que ahora tendría de compañera a Luna Lovegood.

Todos subieron al tejado, donde se encontraba la cocina y el comedor, en este se encontraban las otras chicas, Luna tenía su cabello rizado de manera perfecta, casi parecía recién arreglado. En cambio, el cabello pelinegro de Wendy se extendía casi como si de un afro se tratase. Por si fuera poco la cabellera de Shelley se encontraba tan revuelta y esponjada que cubría totalmente su cara.

Butters en un intento de jugarle una broma a Stan tomó su tenedor, hizo cara tonta y lanzó un rugido imitando a lo que sería una especie de ogro. Stan permaneció con una expresión neutral mientras Butters seguía intentado hacerle la broma, cuando sin siquiera mirar al rubio le lanzó con sus dedos una de esas pastillas en la garganta directamente. Butters comenzó a ahogarse por culpa de la pastilla.

-Oh hola Kenny.-saludó Wendy-Veo que llegaste…O bueno, vería si es que este cabello me dejara.-removió parte de su cabellera en su frente.

-Hola Wendy.-expresó Kenny.

-¿Otros amigos de Stan?-preguntó Shelley algo enojada-¿Porqué carajos si a Stan le dejan traer a sus…diez amigos yo no puedo traer a los míos?-preguntó Shelley-Son solo dos.

-Porque ese niño mitad Coyote intentó follarse a tu madre una no…-habló Randy llevándose parte del desayuno a su boca, y probablemente sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

Tal cual su hijo Sharon lanzó con sus dedos de manera "disimulada" una pastilla a la garganta de Randy. El susodicho también casi quedaba atragantado. Shelley se guardó sus pensamientos para ella misma, pero estaba segura que cuando llegara a Hogwarts no esperaría para rajarle la cara a Coyote.

-Y tu amigo Lucas siempre peleaba por cada estupidez con tu padre.-le recordó su madre.

-Eso no es cierto.-dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Sí es cierto.-dijeron los tres Marsh restantes, aunque la parte de Randy no pudo ser escuchada.

-Ese chico es demasiado presumido.-comentó Harry.

-Miren quien habla.-jugueteo Kenny desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-No tanto como el señor "Le cuento a mis amigos muggles que vencí al señor tenebroso".-se mofó Kyle de Stan.

-Lo siento Buba, no te escuche, tus juguetes de ponys en tu baúl no me dejan de llamar la atención.-dijo Stan tomando la delantera.

Kevin golpeo en el hombro a su hermano y le señalo que hablaran bajo la mesa, Kenny dejo la rebanada de su desayuno y obedeció curioso a su hermano por primera vez.

-¿Esa es la chica que me dijiste?-preguntó con la cabeza agachada.

-Sí.-dijo Kenny-Le encanta que sean directos y agresivos con ella.-Kenny sonreía de una manera extraña y con los ojos entrecerrados.

De todas maneras, Kevin no notó ese hecho.

El desayuno no termino antes de que la paloma moteada de la familia Marsh, Rosti, entrara con básicamente una docena de sobres con el logo de Hogwarts. La paloma se veía severamente agotada, los sobres pesaban más que la paloma misma.

-Rosti, descansa.-fue Sharon la que recibió el paquete-Parece que al fin llegaron sus cartas de Hogwarts, menos para ti niño.-le dijo a Kevin, el chico bufó decepcionado, aunque esperaba eso-Iremos hoy mismo, báñense y arréglense.-le dijo la mujer.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-No sé porque tarde 3 días en escribir esto (esconde el juego que lo tuvo viciado), pido perdón por tardar de nuevo 2 semanas, enserio.**

 **En fin, ya volví, espero que no tarde tanto nuevamente en actualizar, gracias por ser pacientes, y continuar leyendo.**

 **Pd.-Voy a dejar de lado la cuarta pared por un rato, ya me canse de esos chistes. Espero no les moleste…**


	6. La banca mágica de Gringotts

_**Jóvenes Magos y la Cámara Secreta**_

 **Capítulo 6 La banca mágica de Gringotts**

-Señora Marsh, ¿Esta segura que no puede poner otro encantamiento al carro para hacerlo más grande?-preguntó Gary tratando de no quedar aplastado. En un carro donde usualmente cabían cinco personas se encontraba en aquel momento con quince niños y sin espacio entre uno y otro.

Kevin cargaba a su hermano menor en su regazo, al mismo tiempo que Kenny cargaba a Karen. Por otro lado, Shelley era la que estaba más cómoda sosteniendo encima suya a Harry Potter, y encima de Harry Kyle, y encima suyo Gary. Butters era quien más carga tenía pues se encontraba hasta abajo cargando a Wendy, quien a su vez cargaba a Julie y por ende a Luna. Randy y Sharon se encontraban en los asientos delanteros.

Todos viajaban en el auto al centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraba el callejón Diagon. Este abría a las diez de la mañana, por estrictos estándares de seguridad, no como el callejón Mars, que se encontraba en Las Vegas y abría todo el día y noche.

Faltaba un cuarto de hora para que las puertas fueran abiertas, varios de los niños recordaron su primer tour, dudaron si cambiarse las túnicas, lo único que estaba claro es que tenían que ir forzadamente a la biblioteca, por la colección de libros que les pedían.

-Como educar a una banshee…Lockhart… Vacaciones consentidas con las brujas…Lockhart... Cielos, seguramente tendremos maestra de defensa contra las artes oscuras.-indicó Butters.

-Veamos si opinas lo mismo acabando este capítulo…-objeto Stan repasando el guion.

Los chicos se encontraban con los señores Marsh en la barrera mágica, para su desgracia no eran los únicos en el callejón. No solo a ellos apenas les habían llegado las listas de útiles, sino que también paso lo mismo con casi todo Hogwarts. Y fácilmente un cuarto del colegio se encontraba en el sucio callejón muggle donde se encontraba la entrada secreta.

Una vez las puertas del callejón fueron abiertas, y todos se sintieron capaces de pasar las barreras mágicas de pared sólida. Los únicos que no habían visto ese tipo de hechicería eran Luna y Kevin. Sin embargo, sus hermanos que previamente ya habían estado en aquel lugar ya les habían contado todo sobre el callejón.

Dentro del callejón las tiendas se enconaban más llenas que de costumbre, no había ningún comercio que no tuviera estudiantes de Hogwarts de todas las edades, desde menores hasta mayores. Alguna que otra cara conocida para el gran grupo de niños que llevaban los Marsh, algunos magos incluso se quedaban mirando a tan gran grupo.

-Oh mierda, miren la fila para los libros…-objetó Kyle mostrando una fila a dos metros de la entrada del callejón que llegaba al otro extremo del mismo, donde se encontraba la librería.

-Ah…-Randy Marsh comenzó a babear por no saber que hacer realmente en aquella situación-Stan, tu mama y yo nos quedaremos aquí, mientras ustedes compran lo que puedan.-explicó el hombre.

-¿Por qué no simplemente venir otro día?-preguntó Stan.

-Has lo que te digo.-le dijo Randy en un tono irreprochable.

-Pero no tenemos dinero.-su hija se puso del lado del menor, cosa que Sharon se sintió apenada.

-Cierto, tendré que ir a Gringotts…-dijo la mujer comenzando a buscar en su bolsa de mano su llave de cámara.

-¿Llave de cámara?-preguntó Kenny al narrador…Este le recomienda solo dejar que la historia continúe.

-Stan, te pediré que vayas y abras mi bóveda de Gringotts, toma unas dos bolsas de galeones, trata de llenar con sickles y…-hablaba la mujer como si aquello no fuera nada.

-¿No sería mejor pedirle una cantidad exacta y que los del banco te la den con una clave?-preguntó Wendy, a lo que Sharon comenzó a reír.

-Que ingenua…-reía aún más y con ganas-Bien, bien, Stan, Shelley, vayan por favor por mi.-dijo la mujer mirando la fila y especialmente el apellido Lockhart encima de un cartel de la biblioteca.

Los niños fueron hasta el final del largo callejón, encontrándose con lo que sería un edificio totalmente blanco y de mármol exquisito, sus puertas de madera gigantescas eran de robles. En la puerta se encontraban alguna especie de criaturas un tanto extrañas.

-Mira Kenny, un caballito…-le dijo Karen señalando a un ser con el cuerpo de caballo y torso de humano.

El centauro que había recibido el mensaje se acercó a la menor y la tomo del cuello para comenzar a estrangularla violentamente.

-¡¿A quién le dijiste bonito caballito?!-preguntaba el centauro energúmeno mientras agitaba a Karen de uno a otro lado con violencia.

-¡Suéltela!-gritaron los dos hermanos McCormick mientras golpeaban al caballo, el cual les regreso el golpe con una patada trasera, los lanzó básicamente a un metro en el aire.

Ambos chicos aterrizaron de golpe en el suelo a la vez que Karen se libraba del agarre mordiendo al medio humano.

-Ella lo lamenta seriamente, no tenía idea de los estándares de los Centauros, es hija de muggles y acaba de entrar…-se disculpó Wendy tratando de calmar a la bestia.

-¿Hija de muggles?-preguntó el centauro a la menor aflojando un poco la mano.

-Sí…-contestó la niña a duras penas, a lo cual el animal la soltó bastante avergonzado.

-Lo siento mucho pequeña…Ahm…-el animal miró de uno a otro lado hasta que tomó algo desde detrás de su bolsillo-Una bolsa de galeones por todas las molestias…

-¿Cree que vamos a dejar pasar esto por alto solo por…?-iba a preguntar Kevin enojado mientras se levantaba a lo que su hermano menor le tapó la boca.

-Trato.-contestó Kenny conociendo lo complicado de la situación financiera en Hogwarts, le estrecho sin dudar la mano al centauro.

-Soy Bane, por cierto…-se estaba presentando-Y ustedes ¿No son muy potros para tener una cuenta bancaria?

-Solo vinimos a recoger el dinero de la cámara de su mama.-explicó Kyle señalando a los Marsh-De la suya.-señaló a Butters-Y bueno…De varios…

El centauro les dejo entrar sin más para evitar que los niños le denunciaran, estos se mostraron poco atentos en respecto a eso. Excepto Karen quien se frotaba el cuello para aminorara el dolor que provenía de este.

-Creo que se pondrá bien, mientras los duendes no hagan lo mismo que el año pasado.-exclamó Harry bastante rojo de la vergüenza-¿Alguna vez se los con…?

-No necesitamos más historias del niño que vivió, gracias.-comentó Stan rodando los ojos y viendo el interior de Gringotts.

El lugar tenía un arcoíris interno que iba de un caldero negro con monedas de oro, hasta otro. Por todos lados pequeños hombres con trajes verdes y grandes sonrisas se mostraban yendo de uno a otro lado con monedas extrañas de oro.

-Por el tipo de estupideces que suelen pasarnos yo pensé que todo esto terminaría más con un estilo de duendes de traje malhumorados.-comentó Kyle.

-Yo también pensé en eso.-asintió Butters.

-Bienvenidos a la banca nacional de…-saludó un duende-¿No son muy jóvenes para tener una cuenta bancaria?

-Venimos por el dinero de nuestros padres.-contestó Stan-No es un asalto.-aclaró notando como había hecho el comentario.

-Oh esperen, a ella la conocemos.-dijo el duende negando con la cabeza y pisando con su zapato repetidas veces en el piso-La última vez que intentó sacar dinero amenazo de muerte a tres empleados, destruyo cuatro bóvedas valiosas y por no mencionar que golpeó brutalmente a una duende que aún sigue en el hospital…Mi amada esposa.-explicó el duende aun negando.

-Oh sí, esa fue una experiencia graciosa.-expresó Shelley-Estos duendes son muy aburridos.

-Y aburrido se quedara porque tú no tienes el derecho de entrar al banco.-le dijo el duende comenzando a empujarla a la salida.

-Yo esperare con ella.-se ofreció Kevin a con la chica y ambos salieron del lugar.

-Le dijiste que mi hermana ya tiene novio, ¿Verdad?-le preguntó Stan a Kenny mirando hacia la salida.

-Dejemos que él lo descubra por su cuenta.-Kenny sonrió satisfecho por sus acciones.

-Bien, síganme.-les dijo el duende también mirando como los dos mayores se iban-¿Solo visitaremos una bóveda?

-Que sean dos.-añadió Kyle contando la de los Marsh y de Butters-Tres con la de Kenny y su hermana…¿Julie?¿Wendy?

-Bien gracias.-contestó Julie sin saber a lo que le preguntaban, hasta que Kyle le repitió la pregunta-Ah, por supuesto, tenemos dinero que nos dejo papa.

-Yo voy a cambiar dinero muggle.-fue la contestación de Wendy.

-Perfecto, eso se hace en un momento.-el duende levanto ambas manos emocionado-Vamos directamente a la parte baja.-abrió una puerta que revelaba un elevador elegante.

-¿Un elevador?-preguntó Stan decepcionado.

-Sí, antes teníamos un sistema de rieles que era demasiado riesgoso, pero desde hace un par de años nos reservamos el derecho de usar el sistema de rieles o el elevador.-explico el duende-Aunque claro, el sistema de rieles tiene acceso único a cámaras bastante antiguas.

-¿Qué tanto?-preguntó Harry interesado.

-Veinte, tal vez treinta años sin que nadie las visitase, solo por decir ejemplos, porque la cámara más antigua le pertenece a la de la fundación del banco.-explico mientras todos se apretujaban en el elevador-Sin embargo, ningún duende tiene derecho a bajar hasta ese punto.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Gary sin entender cuál era el punto de tener una habitación sin que nadie pudiese ir.

-Eso tiene que ver con el hecho de que esa misma fue fundada juntó a Hogwarts, se puede decir que los fundadores confiaron en nosotros para guardar algunas de sus riquezas.-continuó-Y como ninguno tuvo descendencia…Bueno, tal vez Ravenclaw, pero le mataron a la hija…Además Slpytherin hizo ese extraño pedido…

-¿Extraño pedido?-preguntó Wendy sin entender.

-Sí, según las leyendas antiguas cuentan que pidió la construcción de una cámara con la seguridad de Gringotts, pero personal en el colegio…Tengo entendido que al no ser tan…Amable, no logró su cometido.-explicó el duende-Creo que estamos llegando a la cámara de los Potter.

-Interesante y para nada forzado.-dijo Harry a la vez que el duende abría la puerta del elevador-Sip, exactamente como lo recordaba.

En la recamara de Harry había toneladas de oro, hasta se encontraba una montaña que casi llegaba al techo y una piscina con bordes del material. Kenny miró hasta arriba viendo las toneladas de dinero, Harry les dijo que no tendría problemas financieros, pero aquello era ridículo.

-¿Cómo conseguiste todo ese dinero?-preguntó sorprendido Stan quien apenas tenía para un duro.

-Mis padres me lo dejaron como herencia.-dijo Harry Potter mientras se hundía en la piscina de oro, todos miraron al duende para corroborar la historia.

-En realidad son donaciones que le dieron al señor Potter por su derrota del que Preferimos Evitar Nombrarlo.-explicó el duende susurrando-Pero déjenlo creer.

Después de tomar el oro de la banca de Harry, continuaron con un par de bolsas de oro para Kenny y Karen; cortesía de la profesora Dumbledore. La niña se vio sorprendida por la cantidad de monedas de oro que estaban en su mano. Y para finalizar Butters también entró en la cámara de su madre, en la cual también tomó un saco de monedas de oro, su cámara era bastante normal y con apenas un montón de oro juntado en una mesita. Mientras iban el elevador el duende hizo la transición del dinero muggle de Wendy a galeones.

La cosa fue cuando llegaron a la banca de los Marsh, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, a duras penas habían logrado juntar un montoncito de oro encima de una mesa, no era ni lo suficiente para una montaña pequeña, o algo parecido, el oro se encontraba plano en la mesa.

Fue entonces cuando a Harry le cayó pesado el estómago, Stan generalmente era muy cayado sobre sus asuntos, pero era evidente que no tenía problema por ser…Pobre…O algo por el estilo.

-Bien, creo que esas serían todas las bóvedas.-comentó el duende-Un gusto atenderle nuevamente señor Potter.-exclamó extasiado por el contacto humano.

Todos subieron por el elevador hasta que llegaron de vuelta al vestíbulo, en este los arcoíris caían sobre los chicos y estos intentaban cubrirse de tanta vida. Y finalmente salieron del banco.

-Siento que voy a vomitar arcoíris…-espeto Luna tocándose la cabeza.

-Buena idea, eso atrae Marlimans.-le dijo Julie emocionada-¿Saben que los Marlimans son…?

-Sí, por supuesto.-Kyle le tapó la boca-Vamos a con la señora Marsh, ya deben de estar en la línea de…-al terminar se encontró que habían pasado casi cinco horas en el banco, pues los Marsh estaban justo al lado de la puerta.

-¡Corran niños!-gritaba Sharon mientras la docena de niños se unían a la fila-¿No están emocionados?

-¿Por?-preguntó Harry sin entender.

-Dentro de este lugar encontraran al gran escritor y aventurero…-hablaba Sharon emocionada y llevándose ambas manos al pecho, misma reacción que tuvieron Wendy, Julie, Luna y Shelley-Lockhart.-exclamaron las tres emocionadas.

-¿No es ese tipo gay que escribe libros para mujeres?-preguntó Kyle ganándose la mirada asesina de cada mujer a cinco metros a la redonda.

-¿Lockhart?-preguntó Harry-¿Quién es ese…?-no pudo terminar de preguntar porque fue el turno de los Marsh para entrar a la librería, en esta se encontraban cientos de cámaras enfocando a una mesa con un hombre en esta.

En el centro de la mesa se encontraba un hombre con unos músculos, que Harry tenía que admitir, bastante grandes (gay), y con una túnica turquesa abierta del pecho para mostrar que debajo usaba una camiseta de botones blanca como la nieve, o como su sonrisa que nunca dejaba de mostrar. Un cabello rubio y corto, nada afeminado, con voz potente y un par de gafas de Sol.

-PC Lockhart…-hablaron emocionadas las chicas a la vez que esperaban un poco más en la fila, solo faltaban cinco turnos antes del suyo.

-¿Quién?-ahora fue Kenny quien se confundía.

-Es un tipejo que se pasa la vida narrando sus hazañas y señalando lo asombroso que es ante otra gente.-espetó Stan cruzado de brazos.

-¿Cómo tú conmigo en el verano?-le regresó Gary alzando una ceja y mostrando una sonrisa perspicaz.

Los chicos se movieron apra dejar que las chicas fueran a conocer a aquel tipo, mientras ellos buscaban los libros, era Karen quien les acompañaba pues no conocía tampoco al tipo. Estos se encontraban mirando los estantes hablando animadamente.

-Esa voz, la conozco.-habló alguien quien se acercó al lugar-Oh, la bola de ineptos.-apareció por detrás de una estantería Draco Malfoy mirando despectivamente a todos-Y traen uno, dos, tres muggles asquerosos a un lindo lugar mágico, desconsiderados, tendrán que tallar con fuerza extra para que no huela mal.

-Cállate Milfoy.-le dijo Stan enojado y poniéndose en frente del resto, lo mismo hicieron Harry y Kenny.

-Disculpa, ¿Tú quién eres?-le preguntó Draco fingiendo no conocerlo-Oh, espera, eres el asistente de Harry Potter, su lame botas personal.-comenzó a reírse de su propio chiste, el resto de la tienda estaba muy ocupada mirando a Lockhart que ni se inmutaban por los niños, Stan se encontraba rojo de la ira.

-Calla ya o…-amenazo Kyle rebuscando su varita mágica.

-¿O qué? Ah, tu no necesitas presentación, pelirrojo, judío yiuh, pecoso, sí, Eric tenía razón, un Broflovski.-le dijo rodando los ojos y terminando en Kenny-Y el hijo de muggles que tiene suerte de encontrarse con el resto.-chasqueaba la lengua de manera reprobatoria mientras negaba con su cabeza-Potter, sabía que eras un pendejo, pero después de toda esa mierda que hicieron el año pasado creí que considerarías mejor a tus amistades, minimo la otra estúpida hija de muggles es inteligente.

-Cállate.-le espetaron molestos los cuatro niños.

-Draco…-habló un hombre con una voz nasal marcada y entrando en escena desde la esquina, su melena rubia y lacia le caía hasta los hombros, sus facciones eran bastante puntiagudas y su altura no se quedaba atrás, vestía una túnica negra bastante elegante-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle cumplidos a una sangre sucia de la que hablas?

Harry, Kenny, Kevin, Karen y Gary no entendieron esa palabra, pero por la expresión que ganaron Stan y Kyle entendieron que no era nada lindo.

-Niños, ya tenemos que comprar…-entró desde el otro lado Randy Marsh bastante alegre, pero cambiando el tono al mirar al otro lado-Lucius Malfoy.-intentó sonar formal y mostrar una sonrisa forzada, pero era evidente que no le agradaba-Un placer.

-Vaya Draco, parece que la peste a muggle se esparce por todo el callejón Diagon.-dijo indignado el padre del chico con bastante dignidad.

-No nos veíamos desde aquella vez que intentaste hacerme flotar desnudo en esa reunión de ex alumnos.-expuso Randy molesto.

-Y lo hubiera logrado, pero tu esposa es una excelente hechicera, sin ella no serías nada.-le dijo Lucius riendo, solo su hijo le acompañaba.

-Ahora no está ella aquí, ni tus otros amiguitos.-expresó Randy comenzando a mostrar dientes.

-Primitivo muggle, ¿Crees que mancharía mis puños con semejante escoría?-preguntó el hombre sacando una varita mágica, Randy en lugar de retroceder avanzó varios pasos para poner a su hijo y los otros niños detrás suya, eso solo hizo que Lucius le apuntara directamente al rostro.

-Mírate, patético, inútil, tu esposa cae en la pobreza para mantenerlos en un mundo mágico, y tu un muggle infeliz, con orgullo de lo que es, en lugar de estar besándome las suelas, suplicándome que te de la palabra.-expresó el hombre bastante enojado.

-Lucius.-desde donde antes había entrado Randy ahora se encontraba Sharon levantando la varita mágica-Me distraigo por un momento y ¿Me encuentro con esto?

-La hija prodiga ha llegado.-intentó hacer una broma Draco, pero su padre le dio un pelmazo para que se callara.

-Sharon, oh, Sharon, perdiste todo tu orgullo mágico de sangre pura casándote con…Este muggle.-le espetó-Antes no te hubiera creído capaz de tal atrocidad, que deshonor en el nombre de una buena bruja.

-Tenemos puntos muy diferentes de vista sobre lo que una buena bruja es, Lucius.-espetó Sharon.

-Y mira a donde te ha llevado.-continuo el hombre alardeando y tomando un libro de Karen para analizarlo antes de mostrar una arcada-Convivir con muggles que intentan ser magos.

-¡No le hables así a mi esposa!-Randy se alteró y salto encima de Malfoy, este no tuvo tiempo de lanzar un hechizo de defensa, así que ambos comenzaron a utilizar sus puños para golpearse mutuamente.

No fue sino hasta que un guardia tomo posición y los separo a ambos mediante magia, confiscando la varita de Lucius hasta que este saliera. Este se mostró molesto e insulto a la falta de respeto a la sangre por parte del guardia. Intentó largarse, no sin antes lanzarle de golpe sus libros a Karen. Todos en la tienda miraron hacía aquellas estanterías.

-Para que aprendas algo en tu inmunda cabeza de sangre sucia.-le espetó Lucius saliendo por su propia cuenta-Vámonos Draco.-su hijo

Karen se encontraba al borde de la lagrima por todas esas muestras de crueldad que el mundo mágico le habían mostrado en aquel día, definitivamente nada era como la primera vez.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-se acercó el referido hombre-Oh, niña, no llores, mira…-el hombre se acercó y le dio un libro del estante que tenía al lado-Este libro y toda mi colección firmada van a cuenta de la casa.-le dijo a la niña amablemente-¿Y ustedes son sus padres?-preguntó a los Marsh, quienes negaron-Bueno, por favor regresen a la…Santos cielos, ¿No será por casualidad ese niño Harry Potter?-sin pensárselo dos veces Lockhart desvió su mirada a la cicatriz con forma de rayo que caracterizaba al niño.

Una vez confirmo este era el susodicho lo tomó de empujón y se lo llevo a donde se encontraba su mesa principal.

-Señoras y señores.-hablo casi gritando-¡Callen sus puñeteras y poco importantes bocas!-una vez la librería guardo silencio este continuó-Este es un momento histórico, el momento ideal precisamente para que revele información que tenía reservada.-explico guiñando un ojo-Cuando el joven Harry Potter, sí, ese Harry Potter, entró aquí a comprar mi libro de auto ayuda para ser un PC y aceptar a la sociedad moderna.-hablaba el hombre-El cual no tendré problema en regalarle a este pillín.-dijo mientras lo zarandeaba y la multitud aplaudía-Sino que también, se encontró con una bárbara muestra de fuerzas muggles mientras compraba inocentemente mi libro, iba a recibir algo más de mi…

-Ni siquiera lo conozco…-intentó hablar Harry, pero Lockhart lo silencio.

-Exacto, es hora de desvelar mi fachada, a partir de Septiembre laborare en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería como maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.-hizo aquel gran anuncio-Y que él se llevaría copias de mis libros requeridos para estudiar la asignatura, firmados por mí, para que sus estudios sean más provechosos y de gran aceptación social, totalmente gratis.-le entrego un gran montón de libros.

-No me siento bien recibiendo rega…-intentó volver a hablar Harry, pero el hombre PC solo lo volvió a mandar a callar poniéndole una mano en la boca de manera disimulada. El hombre en cambio lo volteo para que de alguna manera mirara a un fotógrafo, pero con todos los libros que él cargaba no se mostraba muy contentó en la foto.

Harry camino a duras penas por toda la tienda para poder librarse del hombre que continuaba lanzando disparates por todos lados para tratar de impresionar a cuantas fanáticas pudiese.

-Tómalos tu.-se los ofreció a Karen quien ya no se encontraba llorando-Yo puedo comprarme los míos, y de paso los de tu hermano…-dijo mirando a Kenny.

-¿Estas de broma? No te lo permitiría, primero muerto.-expresó Kenny orgulloso-Nah, mentira, pero cuenta como tu regalo de Navidad.

-Por mi mejor.-rio Harry a la vez que todos continuaban yendo por sus materiales para comprar de Hogwarts, el hombre Lockhart no dejo marcharse a Harry hasta que aceptara que sus libros fuesen firmados por él.

Las compras en el callejón Diagon de nuevo tomaron mucho tiempo para que terminaran, los Marsh y todos los niños se encontraban agotados. Todos llevaban sus materiales indicados para llevar durante el curso.

Al finalizar el día se fueron de vuelta a la madriguera de los Marsh, donde guardaron sus materiales en sus baúles y fueron a dormir. Faltaba poco para el regreso a Hogwarts.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Bueno, no tengo nada que decir, aparte de que este capítulo se extendió un poco más de lo que tenía planeado y que a lo mejor un poco menos épico.**

 **En fin, espero que les agrade como manejo las cosas, muchas gracias por leer, si algún donante quisiese dejar review se lo agradecería, en fin, gracias, nos vemos.**


	7. El Auto Volador

_**Jóvenes Magos y la Cámara de los Secretos**_

 **Capítulo 7 El auto volador**

El día anterior a que los niños partieran a Hogwarts, los Marsh prepararon una gran cena de despedida para todos ellos, antes de decirle a Stan que la próxima vez el límite era de cinco por casa.

Kevin se encontraba vendado por los golpes que le había aplicado Shelley durante el verano, y Luna hablaba con su hermana mayor súper animada sobre conspiraciones gubernamentales del Ministerio de Magia. Butters no podía soltar la conversación con Karen y el resto de los niños parecían no perder el sentido del Quidditch, excepto Wendy que leía el libro reglamentario de segundo curso.

Era avanzada la noche cuando la señora Marsh mandó al resto a callar para dar un brindis de despedida y mandarlos a preparar los baúles. Harry entró en la habitación de Stan y guardo sus cosas rápidamente antes de acostarse. Lo mismo hicieron el resto, aparentemente menos Butters; quien lo intentó, pero se desistió cuando noto que todas sus cosas estaban expuestas en la habitación y regadas.

-¿Por qué tengo calzoncillos tuyos?-preguntó Kenny revisando nuevamente su baúl, estos eran de la marca Barbie, específicamente el personaje Ken, Kenny botó los calzones a la cara de Butters con asco total.

-Y yo tengo dos ejemplares de Cómo Educar a una Banshee.-señaló Harry también lanzando el ejemplar al chico.

Los chicos durmieron plácidamente, esperando la mañana ansiosamente, por fin volverían al colegio. Sobre todo, Harry, quien a pesar de que adoraba la madriguera de los Marsh, no podía evitar extrañar su cómoda cama en Hogwarts y el olor a desechos de paloma cada vez que se topaba con ese chico gordo de Slpytherin.

Se relajó un poco antes de que entrara en sueño profundo. La mayoría concilio el sueño rápidamente, excepto Kenny McCormick, quien estaba nervioso. Suponía que en aquel momento Karen se debía encontrar incluso más ansiosa que él. Pero no pudo evitar pensar en que una vez ambos estuvieran en Hogwarts las cosas malas le podían llegar a pasar. Y cosas como las clases de Snaperrison, de las cuales no podría proteger…

Dejo que esos pensamientos se apoderaran de él mientras la noche caía, y su sueño aumentaba… Pensó en Karen nadando con un traje tropical mientras eran envuelta por un tiburón y él la rescataba…No, no era él…

Era…

-¡Kenny despierta!-le gritó Kyle dándole palmadas en la cabeza-Ya hay que prepararnos para ir a Los Ángeles.

El referido abrió lentamente sus ojos, pesaban como si una tonelada les hubiera caído encima, por no mencionar que sus pies le dolían demasiado. Termino levantándose lentamente mientras el resto se bañaba o vestía respectivamente.

El carro Marsh tuvo que estar en las mismas condiciones como cuando fueron al callejón Diagon, solo que ahora tenían que cargar con todos los baúles de los chicos, de manera que Gary tuvo que quedarse.

-Lo siento amigo, nos vemos en Navidad.-expresó Stan despidiéndose del chico mormón.

-Oh, claro, Navidad.-expresó Gary un poco nervioso.

Antes de que Stan pudiera preguntar sobre qué le pasaba, su madre le hablo para que fuera a ayudarle con el baúl de Wendy, el chico fue obediente, despidiéndose de Gary y corriendo escaleras arriba.

Una vez intentaron largarse de aquel lugar Butters inmediatamente recordó que dejo a Snake, su serpiente, tomando el Sol en el árbol al lado de la cerca. De nuevo la señora Marsh inició el carro cuando el chico entro, pero cuando piso mínimamente el acelerador Karen la detuvo, diciendo que a ella también se le había olvidado su diario. Y antes de que ella volviera Julie tuvo que orinar. Sin olvidar como Kevin tuvo que cambiarse las gazas.

-¡A la mierda!-gritó Sharon roja de la ira una vez Kevin bajo del auto-Faltan cinco minutos para que tomen el vuelo.

-¿Y?-preguntó su esposo.

-Tendremos que ir a velocidad normal.-expresó Sharon cerrando las puertas apenas el hermano de los McCormick entro-Ya sabes, si antes tardábamos una hora, ahora tardaremos un minuto.

-Señora Marsh, no es recomendado esa acción con personas normales…-expresó Karen preocupada por su hermano, y el señor Marsh.

-Es eso o no van a llegar.-sin más Sharon Marsh piso el acelerador hasta el fondo.

Fue como si se desintegraran en el aire, literalmente. Pasaron del estado de Colorado al de California en menos de un minuto, apenas y podían parpadear. Nadie parecía poder hacer nada. Finalmente, en pocos segundos se encontraron estacionados en algún lugar del LAX.

-¿Alguien anotó la matrícula del camión?-Butters estaba al borde del desmayo.

Rápidamente todos bajaron por el lugar y corrieron hacía la puerta entre las plataformas nueve y diez. Ya no debía haber ningún mago por los alrededores, faltaron menos de dos minutos para que el vuelo apareciera. Primero entraron las chicas Lovegood, para después darle otro paso a Butters, siguió Shelley con sus padres, siguió Wendy. De alguna manera no llamaban la atención mientras entraban por una puerta de "Solo Personal Autorizado".

-¿Es seguro pasar por ahí?-preguntó Kevin curioso entrando a tientas.

Y finalmente era el turno de Karen, Kenny se puso delante de ella y juntos se disponían a atravesar la puerta. El retrato de al lado pareció resbalarse de su retrato y al mismo tiempo la puerta fue cerrada de portazo, provocando que Kenny y su hermana resbalaran, cayendo al piso.

El incidente causo que todo el mundo volteara a verlos, sobre todo por el extraño equipaje que se quería desparramar por el piso. Harry sorprendido se acercó a ayudarles a levantar todo.

-No puede ser, no puede ser…-Kyle intentaba abrir la puerta alocadamente, faltaban pocos segundos para que el avión partiera.

-¡No!-Harry dejo de ayudar a Karen, la niña termino cayendo nuevamente, el chico se dirigió a con Kyle para ayudarle a abrir la puerta, lo mismo hizo Stan desesperado tomando el picaporte de la puerta y estirando, los tres hacían la misma acción .

-¡Mierda!-gritaron los tres una vez el reloj marco las nueve de la mañana en punto.

-Niños.-un oficial de seguridad se acercó para que los niños se quitaran de la puerta restringida, estos voltearon a ver al retrato que debía abrirles la puerta; pero la pintura permaneció vacía.

-¿Ahora qué haremos?-preguntó Kyle mientras caminaban por la central confundidos y con las maletas-La barrera se cerró y no pudimos tomar el vuelo a Hogwarts…Nos expulsaran.

-No necesariamente.-expresó Stan-Miren, si usamos el auto de mama podremos alcanzar el vuelo.

-Esa es una idea estúpida.-declaró Kenny arqueando una ceja.

-No, para nada.-le contradijo Kyle-¡Es una idea genial!

Kenny miró a Harry esperando encontrar en él algo de sentido común, pero no lo hizo pues el chico se encontraba asintiendo a los otros dos. Luego miró a su hermanita que tampoco parecía entender bien el plan de Stan y se encontraba con el dedo índice en la boca.

-Vamos antes de que el vuelo se nos adelante mucho.-expresó Kyle apresurando al resto.

-¿Es que están locos se atrevió a preguntar Kenny-¿No es más sencillo enviar una paloma explicando la situación? ¿O esperar a que los padres de Stan salgan y…?-explicaba Kenny dando puntos en contra de esa estupidez.

-Kenny, eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida.-le recrimino Stan-Es obvio que si no llegas a Hogwarts te podrían expulsar.

-Sí Kenny, que poco sentido común.-le atribuyo Kyle-Y peor aún, enseñándoselo a tu hermanita, vergüenza debería darte.

-Mejor vámonos, o el señorito "sentido" harás que nos saquen de Hogwarts.-expresó Harry preocupado y los tres chicos se dirigieron al auto.

Kenny y Karen solo voltearon mientras estos se llevaba los equipajes en la dirección del estacionamiento, totalmente decididos por sus acciones.

-Ellos solo buscan matarse, ¿Verdad?-preguntó Karen.

-Como no tienes ni idea.-expresó Kenny riendo y volteando de uno a otro lado antes de sentarse y voltear vez en cuando a la puerta.

A su mismo tiempo Kyle, Stan y Harry entraban al auto de Sharon mientras dejaban sus maletas en el asiento trasero. Harry y Kyle compartieron el asiento de copiloto, así como Stan llevaba a su rata Scrabble en sus piernas y tomaba su varita para encender el coche, le dio dos toques en el volante y este pareció encenderse.

-¿Tendremos gasolina para cruzar todo el país?-preguntó Harry mirando el tanque que se encontraba lleno, aunque inseguro.

-¿Estas de broma?-respondió Stan-Si esta chatarra ya te trajo desde el otro lado del país.

-Sí, pero aquella vez fue una distancia mucho más corta y…-trataba de decir Harry a lo que miró debajo del asiento y tomó nuevamente el guion-Mierda, es difícil decir los diálogos del cabrón de Kenny.

-No quiso hacer esta escena.-Kyle se encogió de hombros mientras la invisibilidad era activaba y el auto empezaba a elevarse, al poco tiempo Stan activo la invisibilidad.

Aunque claro que Stan no estaba lo suficientemente loco como para activar la súper velocidad, primero tenía que seguir al avión 9 y ¾ . Pues, aunque llegaran al triangulo de las bermudas no tenían idea de las coordenadas exactas del castillo y sus alrededores.

Durante un momento pudieron ver a través de las ventanas el aeropuerto internacionalmente famoso del LAX, con su estructura primordialmente cristalina imponiéndose ante ellos. En una de las ventanas gigantes había un exhibicionista al que tomaron foto con sus celulares. Tardaron alrededor de unos minutos hasta que finalmente alcanzaron la altura de las nubes.

-Ahora solo tenemos que esquivar los aviones muggles y encontrar el carmesí.-dijo Kyle optimista.

Durante unos minutos tuvieron que elevarse varios metros por encima de las nubes para que los aviones no los destrozaran por accidente. Avanzaban un poco hacia el Este antes de encontrarse con un gigante rojo que iba a una velocidad constante.

Los chicos se acercaron al vuelo con rumbo a Hogwarts y miraron por sus ventanas esperando encontrarse con alguna señal de sus alumnos en las ventanas, las cuales ya habían sido expandidas. Pasaron entre un par de alumnos de Ravenclaw mayores, Kyle aseguró haber visto a la capitana del equipo de Ravenclaw entre aquellos asientos.

Los niños se mantuvieron a la par con el vuelo, aunque prefirieron bajar debajo de las nubes, pues el Sol estaba en un estado muy ardiente. Abrieron la ventanilla para tomar el aire antes de darse cuenta que era una mala idea y para cuando tuvieron una idea de lo que ocurría ya era demasiado tarde, las nubes invadían su visibilidad, de todas maneras, los chicos lucharon por continuar en el rastro del avión y no ser atraídos por las turbinas.

El paisaje era extraño, a pesar que desde el suelo las nubes podían llegar a tener formas, una vez estaban en las nubes realmente todas las formas se perdían por la inmensidad de estas. No había épicas batallas de animales sin formas, sino cúmulos de material blanco amorfo a su alrededor.

-Esa parece una teta.-señaló Stan.

-Lo dices solo porque es redonda.-lo apuñaló Kyle por la espalda-En cambio esa parece un diente.

-Más bien un dorito…dijo Harry entrecerrando los ojos.

-No puedes ni ver bien con tus lentes cara partida.-dijo Kyle riéndose-Es obvio que tiene una curvatura que le hace parecer más un diente.

Stan para callar esa discusión, y aun molesto por el hecho de que no aceptaran su forma de nube subió el auto volador un poco más para verificar si estaban yendo en la dirección correcta. Efectivamente, el auto continuaba su rumbo detrás del avión rojo.

-Oh mierda, estoy tan aburrido, quiero que algo interesante pase.-dijo Harry antes de que a su lado pasaran unos hombres con metralletas montados sobre dragones que volaban ya que de su trasero expulsaban arcoíris, la guerra parecía incluir un barco flotante pirata que lanzaba balas de cañón a los otros tipos fuertes.

-¿Solo eso?-preguntó decepcionado Stan-Bah, he visto cosas más interesantes en casa de mi abuelo.-expresó Stan abriendo la ventana y abucheando a todo el mundo, los cuales se fueron a otra dirección.

A las tres horas de haber pasado toda esa travesía por el aire, escucharon unos porrazos provenientes de la cajuela. Harry saltó a la parte de atrás del coche y abrió dos cerrojos que le permitieron espiar la cajuela.

-¡¿Gary?!-preguntó Stan alterado por encontrar a su amigo en el maletero.

-Hola…-expresó el chico mormón-Y gracias por el aire fresco, me estaba sofocando dentro de ese lugar.

-¡¿Qué carajos crees que haces aquí?!-le preguntó Stan energúmeno.

-Bueno, decidí acompañarlos a Hogwarts.-anunció el chico-¿Sabes? Si tantas cosas buenas pasan en el colegio.

-Eres muggle, sin ofender.-dijo Kyle intentando no enojarlo-Pero no te servirá de nada estar en Hogwarts, podrías ir a una escuela muggle y aprender cosas útiles para tu mundo, pero aquí no te espera nada bueno.

-Pero todo lo que me contaron.-expresó Gary ansioso.

-Todo eso pasa porque nosotros tenemos esa habilidad de la magia, y no…-comenzó a hablar Stan hasta que se detuvo-Un momento, si querías acompañarnos ¿Entonces porque sigues aquí?-preguntó-Se supone que deberías habernos acompañado cuando salimos al aeropuerto.

-Para ser sincero, no sé lo que ocurrió, pero me quede desmayado un rato después de sentir como si me moviera a una velocidad tremenda.

-No Gary, simplemente no puedes venir.-expresó Stan.

-Aunque sea quiero conocer el castillo.-suplicó el chico mormón a la vez que sobrevolaban el océano atlántico.

-Gary… aahh… Está bien.-expresó Stan frustrado-Tendremos que llevarte, pero regresaras apenas te llevemos con la profesora Dumbledore.

Después de una larga discusión, que se extendió hasta entrar al anochecer, se permitió que Gary los acompañara, el problema fue que cuando sobrevolaron las nubes para buscar al avión y no lo encontraron.

-Oh mierda.-expresó Harry preocupándose-Tal vez este descendiendo.

-O tal vez ya aterrizo.-expresó Kyle preocupado-Y nos vamos a perder a mitad del océano y…-fue en ese momento que se detuvo y se obligó a darse a sí mismo a darse una cachetada, tenía que recordarse que no era Tweek.

-Chicos, calma, tenemos suficiente gasolina y somos muy capaces de…-decía Stan despreocupo, luego se quedó callado durante un momento-Ejem, y somos muy capaces de…-miró molesto al depósito vaciado a la mitad de gasolina y luego al parabrisas-Muy capaces de…-se cruzó de brazos mientras agitaba nerviosamente su palma izquierda antes de mirar al narrador-¿Ya?

Y como Stan tanto lo deseaba, por obra de "magia" y porque el guion lo necesitaba, el motor se detuvo en su totalidad. Stan suspiró aliviado antes de darse cuenta que estaba cayendo en picadas ciento de metros.

-¡AHHHHH!-gritaban los cuatro niños mientras la caída continuaba violentamente, miraron hacia abajo, se encontraron con las olas del mar en la superficie antes de lo que les hubieran deseado.

Las ventanas se rompieron, permitiendo que el agua inundara el auto y se hundieran con mayor rapidez en el agua. Aunque sus gritos ya no eran audibles y solo burbujas salían de sus rostros. Finalmente, pareció como si el agua se saliera por los laterales.

Estaban dentro de la cúpula de agua de Hogwarts, un castillo imponente de hectáreas de murallas imponentes que guardaban a un par de centeneras de alumnos en su interior. Las ventanas estaban iluminadas casi en su totalidad. Y a lo lejos se podía ver el pasadizo que conducía desde la terminal de avión hasta Hogwarts, el cual usaban los de primer año como caminata antes de entrar y estar fuera de la vista de los carritos de golf en burbujas que utilizaban el resto de los estudiantes. Para ese momento se encontraba vacío el pasillo y ningún carrito de golf se dirigía al colegio. Era una vista hermosa, de no ser porque estaban cayendo directamente contra uno de esos imponentes muros.

Hasta que Stan viró el volante con mucha fuerza, causando que el auto girara y no se estrellara directamente contra el muro. Los chicos suspiraron aliviados antes de que Gary los callara.

-¡ARBOL!-gritó el chico intentando mover el volante.

Stan intentó mover el volante nuevamente, pero el hecho de que Gary lo sujetara se lo impidió y lo único que se le ocurrió fue sacar su varita y repetir varias veces dándole golpes al volante "¡Frena!".

El choque fue inevitable.

Las ramas del árbol eran partidas con bastante facilidad, el auto atravesó hasta dar directamente con el tronco y los cuatro niños casi salieron disparados, de no ser porque tenían los cinturones de seguridad mágicos que provocaron que el golpe doliera menos. Aun así, estaban tan abatidos que hubieran preferido entrar a una licuadora humana que seguir ahí.

-Mi varita…-dijo Kyle señalando su varita de centro de palito de queso cuando la busco entre sus bolsillos, apenas y se sostenía por un delgado hilo delgado de fibra de queso y madera.

-La mía parece bien.-a pesar del golpe recibido la varita de Stan salió volando hacia el mostrador y no pareció recibir algún daño, Harry tomó la suya y coincidió en aquello.

-¿Cómo pueden pensar en esas cosas en un momento como este?-preguntó Gary molesto.

-No lo entiendes, para poder salir de aquí puede que necesitemos hacer unas escaleras con la madera y…-Kyle miraba arrepentido su varita-Olvídalo, no puedo hacer nada en estas condiciones.

-Solo salgamos del vehículo y…-intentó hablar Harry antes de que todo el vehículo se estremeciera y el ventanal trasero fuera roto en pedacitos.

Harry tomo nuevamente el guion desde debajo del asiento y descubrió porque Kenny no quiso realizar esa escena con su hermanita. El muy tonto había olvidado todo acerca de esa parte.

-Oh no…Tenemos que salir del coche.-dijo Harry asustado e hiperventilando.

-Oye cara partida, entiendo que es raro eso de la sacudida y todo, pero cálmate.-le trató de calmar Kyle.

-No lo entiendes, ¡Es...!-le restregó Harry Potter antes de que una mano de madera los tomara entre sus multiples ramas, todos voltearon a ver el arbol donde habían caido, este al principio parecia un arbol de ramas muertas, pero a medida que se juntaban las ramas, se revelo un que del tronco principal se elevaba una cabeza de un hombre, con una compostura...

-¡Es hermoso!-los ojos de Harry se iluminaron al ver el perfil de un hombre adulto con las facciones marcadas en tronco.

-No lo miren, no lo miren...-decía Kyle mientras se tapaba los ojos.

-Es imposible...Es tan hermoso.-dijo Stan llevandose ambas manos a sus mejillas sonrojado.

El hombre sonrio haciendo que todos, menos Kyle, suspiraran alegres, y entonces fue cuando con sus ramas enredo a los niños y los saco al exterior, colgando de sus ramas. Kyle temblando de miedo abrio los ojos para ver la distancia al piso, pero al hacerlo se encontró fijamente con el hermoso rostro del hombre arbol.

-¡Es demasiado...!-trató de resistirse inutilmente-¡HERMOSO!-gritó ya con una sonrisa tonta.

El arbol con sus ramas comenzó a golpear a los niños, primero a Stan en el moentón, luego a Harry en el abdomen, a Gary en la cabeza y a Kyle en la nariz. Les estaba comenzado a sacar sangre a los chicos que gritaban por pieda.

-Hey, no, mirenme a los ojos.-les dijo el arbol haciendo que de alguna manera inumanamente posible se volviera más hermoso.

-Ahww...-suspiró Harry escupiendo sangre feliz.

Todo parecía perdido para los chicos hasta que una luz ilumino el rostro del galan e hizo que sus ojos volvieran a ver simplemente un arbol que los molia a golpes.

-¿Qué fue esa luz?-preguntó Gary insólito y aterrado mientras las ramas se detenían para luego caer varios metros.

-Tal vez alguien contraresto los efectos de esta mierda.-expresó Stan emocionado y levantandose-Nuestro salvador.

-Muchas gracias joven Marsh, pero me temo que eso no será suficiente para compensar los actos que han hecho.-aquella voz les era conocida a tres niños.

Los tres voltearon hacia atras y ahí parado se encontraba un hombre que en su varita relucía una luz celeste. Aquel hombre era calvo por la parte superior del cráneo, pero a los costados tenía una abundante cabellera pelinegra con puntas de canas en las raíces.

Era Snaperrison.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.- Bueno, espero que les haya gusta…Bueno, si alguien está leyendo esto, supongo que ya no pediré reviews, aunque reconozco que mucha gente continua leyendo desde el silencio, así que les agradezco profundamente, aunque no hablen, gracias XD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap y hasta la próxima ;)**


	8. Un muggle en el colegio

_**Jóvenes Magos y la Cámara Secreta**_

 **Capítulo 8 Un muggle en el colegio**

Los cuatro chicos seguían a Snaperrison por el césped y corales de los campos de submarinos de Hogwarts. El chico mormón a pesar de estar herido con gravedad en su brazo izquierdo sonreía de par en par; su asombro no cupo cuando un banco de pez entró a la cúpula de agua y paso flotando por su cabeza.

-¿Qué hace este acá?-preguntó Snaperrison-¿Es de primer grado? Vaya, señor Potter, no le basta con contaminar a sus amigos, sino que ahora también infecta la mente de los más jóvenes.

-Señor, es mi amigo muggle.-explicó Stan tratando de romper el hielo mientras entraban al castillo por las grandes puertas de robles.

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por tanta insolencia.-dijo Snaperrison aprovechando aquellas palabras, aunque se detuvo un momento y miró de reojo al niño rubio-Un momento, ¿Dijiste que era muggle?

-No me gusta ese ter…-iba a quejarse Gary antes de que Harry y Kyle le cerraran la boca al mismo tiempo.

-Vaya, vaya, señor Potter, usted no deja de asombrarme, traer a un muggle a nuestra querida escuela, venir en un auto volador ilegalmente y violar cientos de leyes mágicas arcanas, rotas por su voluntad egoísta y de paso arrastrando a sus amigos.-dijo Snaperrison con una sonrisa de medio lado, se veía bastante complacido-Chicos, ¿Alguna duda antes de que sean expulsados definitivamente por tanta sarta de problemas que han causado?

-Sí, profesor, ¿Quién usa la palabra arcana?-preguntó Stan ya sabiendo que estaban totalmente perdidos-Y de paso, la palabra sarta.-terminó imitando la sonrisa de Snaperrison.

-Vaya trato, tendrá un severo castigo señor Marsh.-le informó Snaperrison.

-Da igual, ya estamos expulsados.-dijo Stan bastante burlón y relajado.

El profesor continuó andando bastante enojado por los pasillos, aunque una sonrisa se le formó cuando pasaron por el lado de las puertas del Gran Comedor; el estómago de Harry rugía de hambre gracias al olor de la comida que salía desde dentro. No era el único con ese problema, ya que el resto de los estómagos de los niños estaban rugiendo mientras miraban con recelo las puertas, sabiendo que detrás había comida a montones, todos menos Gary, quien parecía no tener conciencia sobre su estómago.

El profesor los guio fuera de aquel lugar, aunque Kyle pudo ver un poco atraves de las puertas entre abiertas a un niño rubio bastante pequeño y que sudaba a mares que se ponía un gorro, creyó escuchar: Gryffindor, a la distancia, indicando que estaban a mitad de la ceremonia de selección.

Continuaron bajando los escalones hasta llegar a las mazmorras, donde daba el maestro clase de pociones. Entraron al despacho del mismo, era una sala circular con varios tarros de objetos poco definidos, o viscosos. Algunos parecían tener vida propia a pesar de ser solo una masa blanquecina. A Gary casi le da por tocar uno, pero Kyle lo detuvo.

Snaperrison salió por la puerta y pareció cerrar con cuidado, casi como si quisiera darle una última mirada a su presa antes del acto final.

-Puta…Nos metimos en una grande…-dijo Harry hiperventilando-Bien, no pasara nada, nada…-se trató de decir a sí mismo-Cálmate Potter, eres el protagonista, algo convenientemente estúpido tiene que suceder.

-Vaya, eso parece una lagartija…-señaló un frasco de color carmesí, el cual brillaba y tenía una criatura extendida con ocho extremidades y una cabeza de lagarto.

-No toques.-le dijeron todos algo molestos por el hecho de que tenían que lidiar con el chico aparte de con sus problemas personales.

Esperaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente las puertas del despacho fueron abiertas nuevamente y por esta entró nada más y nada menos que la profesora Mierderva McGonagall, con una expresión de enfado evidente. Detrás suya Kenny iba cruzado de brazos y… Parecía feliz de por una vez no estar del lado de "a punto de ser expulsados".

-Kenny, ¿Nos delataste?-preguntó Harry ofendido.

-De hecho solo lo hice porque tenía la sospecha que iban a quedar varados en alta mar…-admitió Kenny mientras trataba de no parecer sospechoso para la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó la Profesora-¿Un auto volador? ¿Trajeron un muggle? ¿No entraron al vuelo? ¿Quién inicia?

Los tres chicos intentaron hablar bastante nerviosos e interrumpiéndose unos a otros para tratar de explicarse antes que el resto, no fue sino hasta que Snaperrison pidió con violencia "silencio", que los tres se callaron. Durante todo ese tiempo Gary continuaba mirando de uno a otro lado atontado.

-¿La puerta se cerro?-preguntó mordazmente-¿Y decidieron que la mejor idea era tomar ilegalmente un auto volador?

La sonrisa de Snaperrison no pudo ser más grande, o eso creyeron hasta que entró en el lugar la directora Dumbledore, esta era una mujer mayor con muchas canas y abundantes arrugas; de media estatura, pero conocida como la mejor bruja que haya dado clases en Hogwarts. Al día llevaba una túnica morada para celebrar el regreso a clases, junto a un sombrero puntiagudo con estrellas que se movían, pero se quitó aquel ornamento una vez entró al lugar y pidió explicaciones.

Nuevamente los tres hablaron al mismo tiempo bastante nerviosos. Una vez terminaron de decir cuanto pudieron para defenderse y Kyle quejarse sobre su varita rota, la directora miró muy decepcionada al piso.

-Han roto el decreto treinta y cuatro para uso de magia en menores, han quebrantado la sagrada regla del secretismo de nuestro colegio y el peinado de Potter es anticuado, yo propongo la expulsión.-propusó Snaperrison.

Pero nadie pareció escucharle, pues la vista de todos estaba en la de la directora. Ella no decía nada, solo miraba decepcionada al piso; a Harry le hubiera gustado que se hubiese puesto a gritarle para que dejara esos comportamientos.

-¿Y solo el joven McCormick tuvo la idea de quedarse a esperar a que la puerta fuera nuevamente abierta?-preguntó la directora después de meditar sus palabras.

Todos asintieron, corroborando la versión de Kenny y admitiendo su culpa en todo aquello. Este los miraba con una ceja alzada, tratando de mostrar que él tenía la razón.

-Cumplirá con su castigo debido señor McCormick, junto a ellos.-dijo la profesora McGonagall a lo que Kenny se sorprendió-Oh, no, no, no; ¿Cómo se le ocurre que lo que han hecho estos niños es siquiera una mala idea?-le preguntó la maestra-Obviamente si no tomas el avión, tienes que llegar a Hogwarts por otro medio, vaya, esperar a que los demás resuelvan sus problemas, cierto, un auto volador es demasiado cliché, pero bien pudo hacer usted algo más, en lugar hizo gastar recursos del colegio para que lo trajeran.

-¿Qué?-Kenny se asustó-¿Por qué? Pero si…-trató de quejarse antes de suspirar y unirse a los otros.

-Lamento informarles, que si los descubrimos nuevamente, tranladandose a la escuela, sin acudir a las autoridades del aeropuerto.-dijo la directora-Obviamente este tipo de situaciones se han dado antes, y se han resuelto antes.-les dijo la mujer decepcionada-Pero ya que, ustedes han demostrado gran valentía al seguir a un avión a través de todo el país, que valientes…

-Directora sugiero una expulsión y…-trató de detenerla Snaperrison pero era demasiado tarde

-Esta decidido, cien puntos para cada uno, por tal acto de valentía.-dijo la mujer las palabras mágicas haciendo que los ojos de Snaperrison se entrecerraran y se fuera hecho furia de su despacho-Excepto para el joven McCormick, debe aprender a que la amistad es quedarse con tus amigos hasta el final.-dijo mientras se retiraba.

Solo quedaban los chicos solos con la profesora McGonagall, la cual también parecía pensar de una manera similar a la directora, sin embargo, notó algo extraño en el lugar.

-¿Un muggle en Hogwarts?-al ver a Gary, McGonagall se acercó-Impensable, se supone que las defensas del castillo…-hablaba pero se detuvo-Da igual, ahora hay que encontrarle una cama y…

-¿Una cama? ¡No! Él tiene que volver a casa, se perderá un semes…-trató de decir Stan bastante molesto, pero fue interrumpido por su mejor amigo.

-Oh muchas gracias señorita bruja.-dijo Gary feliz.

-No te emociones, simplemente que la barrera de Hogwarts ha sido cerrada y por medidas de seguridad no podemos enviarte a casa por aparición hasta que sea primero de Noviembre…-explicó la profesora rodando los ojos-Hasta entonces, dormirás en la habitación del segundo curso con los jóvenes Marsh y Potter.

-Cool.-fue la simple contestación de Gary.

-Pero, tendrás que ser el asistente de Filch.-terminó de decir la maestra-Dice que este castillo necesita más conserjes, veremos cómo le va con una mano extra durante un periodo de dos meses…

-Pero profesora, ¿No deberíamos tratar de re…?-preguntaba Stan bastante desesperado por la seguridad de su amigo, sabía que no duraría ni un día.

-Oh tranquilícese Stanley, obviamente cuando sea enviado a su casa el resto de sus amigos y familiares recordaran aquella experiencia como si él hubiese estado gravemente enfermo…No sé…Alguna enfermedad muggle grave…-se puso a rascarse el mentón-Sida, sí, le dio Sida y se curó, fin.-le dijo la profesora-Ahora, quédense aquí mientras se termina la cena, luego pueden ir a sus salas comunes.-al decir aquellas palabras en la mesa del profesor Snaperrison apareció una bandeja de sándwiches junto con varios vasos de jugo de tinta de calamar.

Los chicos tomaron algunos bocadillos de la bandeja y comieron como si no hubiera un mañana, incluso Kenny se atrevió a meter su mano entre el montón para tomar alguno de esos manjares.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo le fue a tu hermana?-preguntó Stan mientras masticaba dos sándwiches al mismo tiempo.

Kenny se quedó unos momentos en silencio, analizando lo que tenía que responder, lo cual Kyle no dejo pasar desapercibido.

-No entró con los wuaffles.-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-No... Entro a Gryffindor.-dijo Kenny algo decepcionado, pues le hubiera gustado que ambos terminaran en la misma casa.

-La casa de los valientes.-dijo Stan mientras levantaba el pecho.

-De los gatitos.-corrigió Kyle riendo-Hay veces que no entiendo a este sistema para ingresar a las casas.

-Calla varita partida.-se mofó Harry a lo que Stan casi escupe el vaso de su agua-Hablando de ingresar a las casas…-les cortó la conversación-¿Cómo vamos a entrar a la sala común si no nos dieron la contraseña?

-Oh mierda, la wuafflera….-dijo Kenny recordando que necesitaba ingresar un código en dígitos para poder ingresar a su sala común.

-Gran problema…-ironizó Kyle, puesto que para él era tan fácil como resolver un dilema o pregunta que le daba una estatua de delfín.

-¿De qué tanto están hablando?-preguntó Gary ansioso-¿Dónde voy a dormir? ¿Cómo le aviso a mis padres? ¿Podre colarme con ustedes a sus clases? Si es así…¿Puedo intentar usar una de sus varitas? ¿Quién es ese tal Filch? Suena amable, ¿Hay una iglesia mormónica cerca y…-preguntaba sin darse tiempo para respirar siquiera.

-A ver…En orden,-le contestó Stan las preguntas-hablamos de nuestras salas comunes, donde dormiremos; le avisaremos a tus padres por paloma; no, no puedes entrar a clases con nosotros y menos usar nuestras varias; Filch es una mala persona y ya te lo dije, los magos no creen en fuerzas divinas.-dijo Stan tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-¿Porqué la profesora dijo que no podía regresar hasta el primero de noviembre?-preguntó Harry bastante consternado.

-Creo que porque hasta ese día no se hará una visita a Hogsmade.-dijo Kyle consultando su calendario-Sí, según una adivina, el clima en Halloween será de tormenta tropical.

Una vez terminaron de comer, y escucharon a lo lejos las puertas del Gran Comedor ser abiertas, junto a cientos de emocionados pasos; y las inolvidables voces de los prefectos señalando "Los de primero por aquí." Esa fue la señal para que ellos se reintegraran al grupo.

Uno de los primeros en haber salido del Gran Comedor había sido un chico que ya había perdido mucha participación en esta historia, pero que no deja de ser un cabrón hijo de puta mal nacido, y esa no es la opinión del narrador, sino la suya misma.

-Cállate imbécil.-exclamó Eric Cartman mientras caminaba con sus cuatro amigos de Slpytherin, los mimados de Damien y Draco; junto a la rara e igual de gorda de Honey.

-A veces me preocupa que hable con la nada…-le susurró Draco a Damien levantando una ceja asustado.

-Tu déjalo, es un culo gordo con un tornillo menos, nada interesante.-le trató de calmar Damien antes de que Cartman maldijera a la nada por no darse cuenta que desde el cielo le llego la sorpresa de una paloma-Y entonces… ¿Cómo les fue con su relación a distancia?-preguntó Damien a sus gordos amigos.

-Bien.-contestó Cartman confiado.

-Mal.-contradijo Honey cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?-preguntó Cartman mientras bajaban algunas escaleras y en un ventanal se encontraron con un tiburón blanco que los saludo con su aleta derecha antes de que un tentáculo lo capturara e hiciera desaparecer del cuadro.

-No contestabas ninguna de mis llamadas, eres un imbécil y saliste con otra tipa, no creas que no escuche como había otra mujer mientras estabas solo...-decía ella con roña y bastante enojada.

-Uno, conteste todas tus llamadas, hasta que me desesperaste y apague mi celular.-le contradijo Cartman-Segundo, gracias.-tomó el halago-Y tercero, esa otra mujer era mi madre.

Al llegar finalmente a su ostentosa sala común, llena de necesidades básicas, como un jacuzzi, televisión plasma gigante, elevadores para cada piso de habitación y marcos de cama hechos de oro. Los chicos de Slpytherin se la pasaban muy mal en su sala por la falta de comodidades extra necesarias que le faltaban al lugar, como una alfombra de marca más costosa.

Los chicos entraron en el ascensor para los cuartos de hombres, separándose de su no tan preciada amiga Honey y viendo sus dominios por las ventanas de cristal mientras ascendían a su habitación, habían presionado el botón 2.

-Esto, chicos, es mala vida.-dijo Cartman-Miren que necesitamos algo para ser siempre recordados aquí, no podemos irnos sin hacer nada de provecho…-comenzó a reprenderles- El único que ha hecho algo interesante he sido yo.-comenzó a presumir su aventura de hace un par de meses.

-Y también el que más cerca ha estado de morir.-le dijo Damien bofándose y entrando en su habitación con las puertas del elevador, no estaban in el niño que se creía vampiro, o el emo gótico.

-Algo grande…-continuó Eric Cartman mientras se recostaba en la confortable cama, sin saber que los dos emos no estaban dentro porque…Oh bueno, lo descubrieron, tres, dos, uno…

Desde varias partes de la habitación hubo varias explosiones mágicas que dejaron marcas de chispas de colores y extendieron un líquido negro que cubrió hasta el último centímetro de la habitación. Cuando Cartman movió un poco su brazo derecho, tuvo que despegarlo de la negra pintura.

-Sí, ahora este lugar se ve más limpio y…-concordaba Mike Minkowsky-¿No les avisamos a estos pendejos sobre la redecoración?-preguntó mientras veía tres masas negras que por el frente se movían con dificultad.

-¿Y para qué hacerlo?-preguntó el emo que se hacía llamar Horst, osase, su apellido-Se ven mejor que nunca.

-Tu cara se vera mejor que nunca cuando pueda encontrarte.-dijo Cartman extendiendo sus brazos y golpeando el aire frente suya…

A su vez, en la sala común de Gryffindor, los de primero estaban recibiendo la explicación por parte del prefecto de quinto grado. Mostraba cual era la puerta para subir las escaleras al dormitorio de las niñas, y cual para la de los niños.

-Si no hay nada más, disfruten.-dijo el chico mientras dejaba que los de primero entraran por la puerta.

Stan y Harry habían sido de los primeros en entrar a la sala común y saludaron desde la distancia a Karen, mientras ella subía con los ojos brillosos de alegría a su dormitorio de chicas.

-Un momento.-interrumpió Butters una vez todos los de primero ya se habían ido, este había entrado con ellos justo cuando los de primero llegaron, porque tampoco se sabía la contraseña-¿No deberíamos invitar a los niños a la fiesta de reencuentro?

-Para nada.-dijo Harry bastante satisfecho escuchando como el retrato de la señora gorda, que protegía la entrada, era abierto.

-Oh…Si es así…Yo no quiero formar parte de un grupo que excluya a otros.-dijo Butters retirándose a su habitación en el segundo piso, solo que lo hizo del lado de las chicas, y el resultado no fue muy bueno, se llevo a Gary en su recorrida a los dormitorios para enseñárselos.

A medida que los chicos entraban se armaba más jaleo y más porras hacía Harry y Stan, quienes habían llegado al colegio en un carro y de esa manera le ganaron doscientos puntos a Gryffindor. Aunque les sorprendió ver que a lo lejos, su amiga Wendy no estaba del mismo humor que el resto, se veía seria y poco alegre.

-Y entonces, ¡PAZ! Un árbol que nos golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas y…-hablaba alegre Stan mientras narraba a Heidi y Levander Brown sobre su aventura en el coche.

-Oye, creo que deberíamos acompañar a Butters.-dijo Harry sabiendo que las miradas se estaban cargando sobre él.

-Pero si la fiesta apenas está iniciando.-dijo Stan mientras otros tantos se le acercaban para escuchar su versión de los hechos, Harry susurró desesperado.

-Oye san Potter.-le saludó una chica que no le solía caer bien.

-Leslie.-saludó Harry simplemente-¿Vienes a felicitarme por ver como Stan conducía un auto volador? ¿O vienes a quejarte de que soy un estúpido por hacerlo?

-No, no es eso.-reía la chica rubia mientras se acomodaba su trenza-Bueno, en realidad sí, ¿Enserio un auto volador? Que novatos, se entra al colegio con más estilo en escobas.-dijo la chica decepcionada-No dudo que este acto pase desapercibido dentro de poco, a deferencia de nosotros.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Te disculpaste con Robert?-preguntó Harry recordando que el año pasado las cosas entre los dos hermanos bromistas no habían terminado bien.

-¿Disculparme?-preguntó Leslie poniendo una extraña expresión, como si el sonido de esas palabras le fuera despreciable-Yiuh, no, obviamente me refiero a mi verdadero gemelo, Butters.

-Él me dijo que quería una orden judicial contra ti.-le explicó Harry sonriendo cruelmente.

-Pero no la tiene, porque aun me quiere.-dijo la chica bastante segura.

-O no le he llegado el correo con la aprobación.-en cambio Harry se mofó antes de continuar con la fiesta.

El reencuentro de los de Gryffindor no paró hasta casi llegar a la una de la madrugada, cuando los chicos finalmente entraron a sus habitaciones y pusieron sus pijamas.

El año escolar había dado comienzo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Na.-Lamento haber tardado, se supone que era para hace 2 días el cap.**_

 _ **Sobre si se siente muy lento el fic, lo sé, a mi también se me hace bastante lento, peeero, el lado bueno de eso es que me permite desarrollar más a los personajes, para no ponerlos solo por poner XD Espero me tengan paciencia, aunque como sigo diciendo, no pongo capítulos de relleno.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y hasta la próxima.**_


	9. Primera Clase

_**Jóvenes Magos y la Cámara Secreta**_

 **Capítulo 9 Primera clase**

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG

Oficialmente el año había iniciado cuando en la torre de Gryffindor un estridente sonido los despertó a todos los varones, casi dándoles un paro cardiaco. Nuevamente la alarma de Butters hacía de las suyas y dañaba los oídos de los jóvenes que dormitaban con él.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Gary a quien le habían prestado varios edredones para que se acostara sobre estos durante la noche, justo entre la cama de Harry y Stan-¿Esa es la tan dichosa alarma?-pero pareció emocionarse cuando recordó tantas anécdotas que le contó su amigo Stan.

-¡Cuatro de la mañana! ¡Putas cuatro de la mañana!-gritó enojado Bradley Biggle, el compañero de cuarto de los chicos, acercándose al reloj con rabia y tirándola al piso para saltar encima de ella y hacer una rabieta.

-Yo propongo a no despertarlo, que lo follen.-dijo Robert enojado y también levantándose tenía el cabello alocado y un hilo de saliva caía por su mejilla rodeando el lunar.

-¿Por qué no pensamos eso desde el año pasado?-preguntó Harry enojado consigo mismo y tronando los dientes-En fin, vamos a bañarnos.-sugirió levantándose de la cama y tomando su toalla que estaba en su mesita de noche.

Los cuatro chicos magos y el muggle dejaron a un Butters plenamente dormido y bajaron por las escaleras de caracol hacia la planta baja. Los baños solían estar justo al lado de la sala común, por lo cual casi todos los alumnos tomaban sus duchas en las regaderas muy temprano en la mañana para no pasar vergüenzas a otras horas del día.

Como eran las cuatro de la mañana y las clases iniciaban hasta las nueve, tenían alrededor de cinco horas para prepararse. Realmente solo les tomo un rato en lo que se ducharon y vistieron con sus ropas, Stan tuvo que ceder a Gary una túnica que no usaba para que no anduviera con sus ropas muggles.

-¿Se hará pasar por estudiante?-preguntó Bradley con el ceño alzado al ver en aquel estado a Gary-¿No se darán cuenta que es muggle cuando no haga magia?-preguntó ya mientras le pinchaba con su varita su estómago, como si verificara algo.

-Solo será hasta noviembre.-respondió Stan girando los ojos, aunque en parte le emocionaba, Gary era el primer muggle que vería clases en Hogwarts en mucho tiempo.

Estaban sentados frente a la fogata de la sala común de Gryffindor, ya vestidos y listos para ir a las clases, a pesar de que aún faltaban otras tres horas. Para pasar el rato maldijeron un poco a Butters y su estúpida alarma, cuando llegaron las seis de la mañana comenzaron a ver como algunos chicos de grados superiores bajaban y hacían cola para el baño con unas toallas sobre sus hombros.

Por el lado de las chicas espiaron con muchas ganas cuando dos chicas de cuarto bajaron a la fila ya con la toalla puesta y sin más ropa que las cubriera, el único problema era que...

-Chicas, ¿Qué mierda?-dijo Shelley quien estaba totalmente vestida y bajaba por las escaleras, tenía una maraña de cabello y bostezaba.

-Isabel me obligo a hacerlo.-fue la respuesta una de ellas-Dijo que sería divertido.

-Y lo es.-la tal Isabel sonreía pícaramente a los chicos que querían bañarse, y los mayores tenían que aguantarse para no desviar la mirada sobre ella-¿Por qué no te nos unes?-dijo a Shelley dándole un golpe con la cadera.

-Porque yo sí tengo dignidad, y pensé que tú también Amanda.-dijo Shelley rodando los ojos, aunque miró por el reflejo de un espejo como su hermano y sus amigos se encontraban en aquel momento viendo hacia aquel lado-Aunque…Ya que lo pones así…-dijo tentada por la oferta y quitándose su camiseta y short para quedar en ropa interior, también se enrolló una toalla por la cintura.

Eso fue suficiente para hacer que Stan cayera en vómito y empapara a Harry, quien después de maldecir y amenazarlo tuvo que darse otra ducha, esta vez haciendo fila.

La vida en la sala común parecía querer regresar a la rutina de ir a clases después de bañarse cuando…

-Hey chicos.-de la parte de las chicas salieron algunas niñas de primer grado, entre ellas Karen, quien los reconoció a primera instancia, estos le respondieron el saludo-Disculpen, ¿Cómo vamos a saber sobre nuestros horarios?-preguntó la chica mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Se supone que McGonagall tendría que venir a darles sus horarios y llevarlos a su primera clase.-contestó Stan mientras más chicos de primero bajaban a las duchas-La pregunta ahora es ¿Cómo nos darán a nosotros nuestro hora…?-iba a hablar el chico cuando desde detrás de ellos un tipo pelirrojo hizo acto de presencia, lo conocían como el prefecto que los había llevado en su primer día de clases, creía recordar que se llamaba Percy.

Karen le preguntó sobre los horarios, y al ser el pelirrojo tan tajante, terminó espantando a la chica, quien se puso a escribir en una libreta mientras esperaba la fila, Stan dedujo que para acusar al tipo.

-¿Segundo grado?-preguntó el tipo pelirrojo y flacucho, todos asentimos-Aquí tienen, son sus horarios.-indicó sacando una carpeta llena de varios papeles con decenas de horarios-Veamos, segundo, segundo, chicos…-susurraba moviendo las hojas-Aquí esta, felicidades, tienen herbología a primera hora con Wufflepuff, yo les recomendaría que se encaminaran a los invernaderos.-dijo dándoles los horarios a los chicos que Gary era Butters, también les dejo los horarios de las niñas para que se los dieran.

-Mh, vamos a los invernaderos.-sugirió Harry cuando faltaban veinte minutos de la clase y Stan le hacía un jaque mate en ajedrez mágico, Gary veía aquello emocionado mientras Bradley le pagaba a Robert una apuesta perdida.

Al mismo tiempo, en la casa de Ravenclaw…

-¡GAH GAH GAH!-gritaba Tweek Tweak acostado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados, mientras se aferraba sus palmas a su cabeza-¡Déjenme en paz! ¡No! ¡No!

-PUTAMIERDA Tweek, cállate…-dijo Thomas despertando por el escandalo de la pesadilla y tallándose los ojos.

-Timmy, tim…-espetó el chico en silla de ruedas.

-Ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho a quejarse de nada…-fue lo que dijo Harry, quien tenía bien abiertos los ojos rojos, no había dormido en toda la noche por los variados ronquidos de sus compañeros de casa.

-Oh vamos Kyle, anímate.-le trató de levantar la moral Kevin Stoley, sin mucho éxito en el zombie de Kyle.

-¿Están aquí?-entró a la habitación un prefecto-Paquete para los de segudo grado, varones.-les paso cinco folletos, que eran sus horarios, juntados por una cuerda que los enredaba-¿Aun no se bañan? ¿Saben que las clases incian en diez minutos?

-¡¿Diez qué?!-gritó Kyle quien apenas estaba tratando de abrir los ojos y levantándose, mostrando una túnica mal acomodada.

-Si nos damos prisa no llegaremos tarde…-trató de animar Kevin, pero era inútil, la habitación de los chicos de segundo se volvió un desastre rápidamente, túnicas iban y venían de uno a otro lado, acompañadas de los gritos paranoicos de Tweek.

Kyle y sus amigos bajaron a la vacía sala común, donde los profesores Flitwick y su copia gemela gruñona, Filtwick; le daban los horarios a los alumnos de primer grado. No tuvieron mucho que observar porque estos los apresuraron, ya que su primera clase era con Flitwick, según sus horarios.

El demacrado Kyle trataba de no caer desfallecido por la falta de sueño, sobre todo después de un día tan agotador como el pasado, entraron al salón. Pero agradeció por lo menos no tener a su lado a… Entonces entró en cuenta que aquella clase la tenía con Slpytherin… Se sintió mal al ver como sus compañeros lo dejaban a su suerte para que encontrara lugar. Primero trato de recurrir a con Bebe, con Emily, Patty Nelson, incluso con Kevin, pero al final tuvo que aceptar su destino y sentarse en su lugar de siempre, junto a Julie y al lado de Eric Cartman.

El chico gordo no había tenido ninguna desventura, fuera del fuerte baño que tuvo que darse para quitarse todo el hollín creado por la pequeña bomba emo. Estaba junto a Damien hablando animadamente y sin importarle que el profe acababa de usar la aparición para quedar en el atrio central.

-¿Enserio cree que nos impresionara si sigue haciendo eso de teletransportarse por todo el castillo?-se mofó Draco justo enfrente de ellos y rodando su índice en su cabeza, eso hizo reír a Honey como una tonta.

El trío de la molestia, había tenido que darse un total de cinco baños para que toda la pintura procesada el día de ayer les fuera removida de sus cuerpos.

-Hey mocosos.-saludó el profesor Filtwick.

-Buenos días profesor Filtwick.-dijeron los chicos en coro sin muchos ánimos.

-Como ya me conocen y todos, menos el joven Timmoty, no son dignos de considerarse buenos en esta materia.-dijo un poco juerguista-Y como sé que a ninguno le interesa ningún tipo de platica, iniciaremos directamente con uno de los encantamientos favoritos para los pirómanos.-dijo el profesor emocionando a Damien-Acuamenti.

El hijo del ministro soltó un bufido molesto por no poder aprender algo tan básico como quemar cosas. Sobre todo, estaba ansioso por quemar a Eric Cartman en vida durante una de estas noches venideras.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Damien Fudge haciendo el "desentendido" con las afirmaciones del narrador.

Mientras los de Slpytherin y Ravenclaw tenían esa clase, en el camino a los invernaderos, se encontraban los de Gryffindor y Wufflepuff juntándose para la clase.

-Hey chicos.-saludó Kenny nervioso y con la capucha mal puesta-¿Han visto a Karen? ¿Cómo lo esta haciendo? ¿No la secuestraron los Qüiyibogs?-preguntó, probablemente después de una noche entera sin dormir.

-Tranquilo Kenny, esta bien.-le contestó Stan tratando de relajarlo-Solamente recuerda que a la próxima no seas un cretino y evites que tome el auto volador, porque sino…-lo reprendió Stan ganándose un pelmazo en la nuca por parte del contrario.

La profesora Victoria, con su cabello revuelto, venía corriendo desde las lejanías. Había llevado a los alumnos de primer grado, de su casa, a sus respectivos salones y ahora le tocaba a ella ser la excepción e impartir su asignatura. Pero al parecer no iba sola, pues la seguía muy de cerca el profesor PC Lockhart.

-Y como continuaba diciéndole, los lazos del diablo deberían estar confortables para no sentirse discriminados…-le decía el hombre a la mujer que parecía a punto de estallar.

-Profesor PC, le informo que deje a una veintena de alumnos de primero a SU cuidado, no para que me diera "consejos"-el tono de esa palabra parecía más uno asesino-,de cómo hacer mi trabajo…-vio horroriza que el hombre no le estaba prestando atención y trataba de convencer a los niños sobre algunas lecciones que él podía impartir del respeto a las plantas.

-Oh por supuesto que yo no haría eso profes Victoria, pero…-el hombre fingió sorpresa al ver al grupito de amigos de Gryffindor, entre ellos Harry.

-Carajo…-susurró Harry antes de que el hombre PC lo retuviera-Hola Profesor.-saludó con una falsa sonrisa a la vez que el resto de sus compañeros celebraban por entrar en el invernadero 3, el más peligroso de todos, mientras él hablaba con Lockhart.

-Profesor, ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Harry sorprendido por el hecho de que lo interrumpiera Lockhart.

-Sí, Harry, ocurre que supe lo que paso ayer.-dijo el profesor demostrando pésame, hasta que la profesora Victoria entro al invernadero-Bien hecho Harry, vas bien.-le estrechó la mano confundiendo al chico.

-¿Disculpe?

-Harry, Harry, ya veo; te pico el bicho de la fama…-expresó Lockhart-Es raro, porque generalmente suelo tenerlo yo.-dijo a la vez que puso su varita contra su oreja y se escuchó un sonido de destapa caños antes de que un pequeño saltamontes con esmoquin y sombrero de copa saliera pegado a la punta de su varita-Harry, este el bichito de la fama, bichito de la fama, Harry.-los presentó.

-Nunca será un placer.-le informó Harry al saltamontes.

-Por ahora Potter, por ahora.-le dijo el saltamontes guiñándole un ojo con malicia.

-Muy bien, suficiente charla, vuelve a tu lugar.-dijo el profesor PC mientras retomaba al insecto al interior de su cabeza-Sí, lo sé, tú tienes el tuyo, no es necesario que me lo presentes.-le continuó hablando el profesor-Pero creo que es mi deber como tu maestro, informarte que estas locuras, son tus mejores ideas para ganarte la primera plana.

-Disculpe, ¿Qué?-preguntó Harry apenas entendiendo a donde iba la conversación, si aquello se podía llamar conversación.

-Te viste junto a mí en la portada del Profeta…-el profesor paso por alto la pregunta de Harry "¿Qué es el Profeta?" y continuó hablando-Y decidiste buscar algo de acción para asegurarte una segunda primera plana.

-Supongo que diga lo que diga usted no me prestara atención, maricón de mierda.-dijo Harry rodando los ojos.

-Así es Harry, saliste en la primera plana, ¿Increíble no?-continuaba el hombre a la vez que Harry lo insultaba nuevamente-Sí, vas por un buen camino para crearte fama por aquí, además tienes eso de tu cicatriz, sí, algo de famita debes de tener, no tanta como yo; pero algo sí.-dijo con una arrogancia que haría a Stan la persona más humilde del planeta.

-Y estoy perdiendo clase…-decía Harry diez minutos después desde que el profesor Lockhart se dedicara a contar hazañas que había logrado en su vida, como golpear a un tipo que había dicho "negro" para definir a una persona. O como le había partido la pierna a un discapacitado por burlarse de una mujer.

-Oh, claro, claro, entra.-le dijo el profesor dándose cuenta de la hora y corriendo a toda velocidad para volver a su clase, por su lado Harry entro en el invernadero.

-Y esas han sido todas las instrucciones, ¿Quedó claro?-preguntó la profesora para luego voltear a Harry e invitarle que entrara-Bien, recuerden, aprieten bien sus ojeras.-decía la mujer con el cabello revuelto.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry antes de darse cuenta que todos usaban ojeras, no le quedó más opción que tomar una de aquellas cosas para ocultar la vista del objeto.

A la vez alcanzó a escuchar como en la mesa comenzaban a sonar la misma voz de una mujer adulta y que daba indicaciones a los chicos.

-No Stan, lo estás haciendo mal.-le dijo Wendy que escuchaba el experimento de Stan-Recuerda, ¡Lo contrario!

-Chicos, que bueno verlos…Oírlos.-dijo Harry tratando de tentar el hombre de Stan, en su lugar le dio en toda la cara-¿Qué carajos tenemos que hacer?

Entre Stan y Wendy le contaron que frente a él tenía una maceta con una medesera, una planta con un rostro humano en la parte de la raíz, que al mirarlo se vuelve piedra. Calmaron a Harry diciéndole que el efecto de estas plantas, al ser jóvenes, solo sería una gran tensión muscular, y un desmayo de un par de horas. Además, no era tan difícil, ya que solo tenía que seguir al revés las instrucciones de la planta para que esta ingresara de una maceta a otra.

Escucharon a dos mesas cercanas a alguien caer desmayado.

-Creo que era Ga…Butters.-se corrigió Kenny justo a tiempo para sentir el cuerpo de Gary y confirmar que el mormón había tenido curiosidad para ver lo que estaba haciendo-Esta muy tieso.

-Ya se le pasara.-dijo la maestra quitándole importancia-El resto, espero que sus macetas ya estén casi listas.

-La mía ya.-dijeron a la vez Wendy y Kenny, antes de tratar de voltear el uno al otro para señalarse con rivalidad, cosa que en realidad no paso, pues Kenny volteó para un lado y la chica para el otro.

Todos continuaron a tientas el cambio de las plantas, algunos llenándose de hollín por cada instrucción de la planta que tenían. No fue sino hasta que Harry, con cierta ayuda de Wendy, cambio "por su cuenta" la planta, que la actividad no acabo.

Una vez terminada la actividad se quitaron las vendas y pudieron ver el desastre de tierra que estaban hechos, siendo Harry y Stan los más embarrados de entre todos.

Después de aquella clase volvieron al castillo para ir a desayunar con los demás en el Gran Comedor. Kenny, como era usual, se saltó la sagrada regla de "Las casas no deben de estar juntas" por centésima vez y se sentó junto a su hermanita, preguntándole todo sobre sus clases.

-Y el maestro era un fantasma, pero era muy aburrido…-contaba Karen con cierto descontento por lo último-En fin, este colegio es mejor de lo que me imaginaba.-le confeso la chica abrazando a su hermano-Me alegra tanto que ambos pudiésemos entrar.-le dio otra mordida a su avena-¡Y que me maten si alguna probé tan buena avena!-se llevó el tarro a la boca y comenzó a beber hasta el último mililitro, aunque a varios les hizo reír, a Clyde, desde la mesa con miel, le hizo temer por su puesto de glotón-Luego tengo pociones la siguiente hora y…-no pudo seguir hablando porque Kenny escupió encima de Stan su cereal.

-¡Sáltate esa clase!-le ordeno con firmeza Kenny sujetándola por los hombros.

-Oh vamos, todos mis amigos dicen que va a ser muy mala, pero yo no me creo eso…-dijo Karen pensando que era broma.

-No esta bromeando, de poder olvidaría cosas que he visto ahí…-dijo Harry con ojos llorosos.

Cuando la campana sonó y Kenny se despidió de su hermanita, por última vez virgen, se dirigió con pésame junto a Harry, Gary, Stan y Wendy a Transformaciones.

El resto del día, no fue la gran cosa para el grupo de Gryffindor, aunque nuevamente los de Wufflepuff y Ravenclaw tuvieron su primera clase de pociones, y a la hora de la comida entre Harry, Stan y Gary, decidían quien tenía más rostro de traumatismo, si Kenny o su hermana, o Kyle (Quien se chupaba su dedo índice, meciéndose de un lado a otro). Además de que el profesor Lockhart no fue a la primera clase de Defensa Contra Magias Oscuras.

Y finalizaron largándose a sus respectivos dormitorios a eso de las tres o cuatro de la tarde. Los tres amigos fueron sacados de su conversación cuando en la sala común Robert y Bradley se les acercaron y pidieron que los acompañaran al dormitorio.

Para sorpresa de todos, Butters continuaba profundamente dormido, roncando como si no hubiera mañana, pero dormido en su totalidad. Aquello extraño a todos y los preocupo, un poco.

-¿Lo despertamos?-preguntó Bradley genuinamente preocupado.

-¿Y si vemos hasta cuando se despierta por su cuenta?-preguntó Robert.

-Pero todos notarían su ausencia, deberíamos de encontrar a un sustituto si quis…-señaló Stan negando lentamente antes de que el resto de los chicos le lanzaran una mirada cómplice-Oh no, no, no…

-¿Ocurre algo Stan?-preguntó Gary sin entender porque el intercambio de miradas.

-Oh Gary…-dijo Robert con un acento, peligrosamente cercano al de su hermana gemela, su sonrisa maliciosa no servía de mucho-¿Te gustan los cortes de cabello?-saco desde su espalda un par de tijeras.

El chico mormón trago en seco.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Na.-No tengo idea de que poner, tengo demasiado sueño, bueno, sí. Perdon por tardar tanto en subirlo, estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor, pero es demoledor tener 5 fics activos y este fic, no es que me haya dejado de gustar, solo que ocupa...Más tiempo del que tengo planeado.**_

 _ **Si aun continua un lector por ahí, ¿Les parece si hago una pausa? No muy larga, solo en lo que termino otro fic, aunque claro, para Noviembre (eso es decir mucho) ya volveria a las andadas con este fic. Si nadie comenta sobre esto, asumiré que no, y lo continuare poniendo mucho esfuerzo de mi parte.**_

 _ **Lamento verme orillado a esto, soy el primero que disfruta con este fic, pero debo de hacerlo por mis estudios.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer, y nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo.**_


	10. Una nueva clase de pociones

_**Jóvenes Magos y la Cámara de los Secretos**_

 **Capítulo 10 Una nueva clase de pociones**

Durante el primer día, muchas cosas ocurrieron para los pequeños, y como sabemos que el espectador no le importa un carajo, pero de todas maneras vamos a contar, como saber que Tweek tuvo un ataque de nervios que causo que derramara café sobre todos sus camaradas cercanos a su asiento en el Gran Comedor, o que la profesora McGonagall se trago el cuento que Gary era Butters:

-…Y espero que su desarrolló sea más admirable para este curso que el pasado, no queremos que el señor Potter les haga nuevamente a un lado.-motiva la profesora Mierderva-Y esperemos que este año algunos mejoren en sus habilidades mágicas, ¿No es así joven McCormick?-preguntó la maestra condescendiente a Kenny.

-Ah…Sí, sí.-en cambio Kenny ya se había acostumbrado tanto a que la profesora lo tratara como un desentendido de la materia.

-Y también va para usted, señor Long…Stotch.-dijo la maestra corrigiéndose a último momento, Butters no era capaz de superar la torpeza de ese niño en el pasado de ella.

-Ah…-Gary miraba de uno a otro lado para saber a quién se refería, hasta que Stan le dio "disimuladamente" un codazo en el estomago-¿Soy yo?

La maestra tuvo que retractarse, por lo menos Longbotom recordaba su nombre y apellido. Dejo de lado esos pensamientos cuando le toco explicar cómo convertir caracoles en botones para camisetas.

Después de un poco de explicación, la maestra hizo una demostración de cómo transformar los animales, y le pidió a los niños que hicieran lo mismo. Todos comenzaron a imitar el movimiento y entonar el encantamiento, sin quererlo fue Kenny quien logró hacer el encantamiento accidentalmente.

-Muy bien hecho señor Potter, aunque debía convertir la suya, no la de su amigo Kenneth.-dijo la profesora contenta-Cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

El hecho era que la profesora continuaba decidida a hacer ver todos los triunfos de Kenny, como si fueran de Harry. El único lugar donde no lo había hecho, fue durante los exámenes finales o pruebas individuales, donde la maestra aclamaba su triunfo como "Aprendió bien del señor Potter". Pero Kenny no se desmotivo por eso, sino que le dio totalmente igual, giro los ojos y apretó más su parka para comenzar a fingir que batallaba con el encantamiento, aunque algunas veces, sin quererlo, volvía a convertir con toda facilidad a los pobres insectos en objetos inanimados.

El día continuó para Kenny, incluso tuvo pociones con los de Ravenclaw, nuevamente la primera clase de pociones tomaron "acciones especiales" como les gustaba llamarlas a Snaperrison, aunque, esta vez fue diferente; para su desgracia Para empeorar el asunto, Karen también tuvo su primer día con Snaperrison, haciendo que su hermano la tuviera que acompañar en la mesa de Gryffindor para la hora de la cena.

-¿Te cortaste el cabello?-le preguntó Kenny a Gary, el cual tenía el mismo corte exacto que el del propio Butters-¿Qué le hicieron a Butters?-preguntó Kenny a Stan y Harry.

-No lo despertamos.-confesaron ambos al unísono.

-¡Chicos!-les reprendió Wendy, dándole con un libro grueso en la cabeza a Stan.

-Ya nos tenía desesperados con la alarma, y Gary no iba a estar siete horas solo en la torre de Gryffindor.-dijo Stan rotundamente a la defensiva.

-No me molestaría tanto…-se dijo a si mismo Gary-Ahora tengo que hacer la tarea de Butters, genial.-se emocionó.

-¿Sabes algo de magia?-preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Ni un poco.-fue la respuesta del muggle-Pero supongo que algo aprenderé…

-Ohw, que optimista.-dijo Wendy dándole un par de palmadas-Ojala ese ánimo durase una semana aquí.

-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?-preguntó Gary dándole una mordida a su sándwich de varios tipos de materiales.

La respuesta de Gary llego al día siguiente, el segundo día, el cual fue…Único en su tipo, para sorpresa de todos, Butters de nuevo no despertó, lo cual preocupa a todos y decidieron darle comida en forma de licuado para que pudiese comer algo mientras permanecía dormido; fuera de ese pequeño incidente, todo inicio cuando en la mañana todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas mesas. A Kenny le habían captado la atención por estar demasiado tiempo en la mesa de Gryffindor, y era la hora del almuerzo, justo después de la primera clase. A esa hora del día las palomas iban y venían de un lado a otro; era la hora de Cartman preferiría para usar un paraguas. Lo que nadie esperó, fue lo que recibió Kyle a mitad del desayuno, una paloma bastante elegante y gorda aterrizo sobre su avena, y la utilizo como si de una fuente para pájaros se tratase, cosa que hizo perder el apetito a sus amigos cercanos.

-¿Una carta?-preguntó Kyle mientras abría el sobre y se daba cuenta, lenta y desgraciadamente, que el sobre que tenía en su mano era de un color rojo-Oh mierda.-trató de esconder la carta debajo de su túnica, pero eso solo fue un error porque la carta subió como cohete (llevándolo a él de pasada) y en el aire hizo que a su alrededor salieran llamas; que casi lo quemaban vivo, termino cayendo justo a mitad de la mesa, con su túnica manchada de hollín y una cara, peor que cualquier demonio, acercándose a él. Trató de escapar, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¡KYLE BROFLOVSKI!-gritó una voz de mujer que atravesaba los oídos de los estudiantes, hizo sangrar de estos a un niño rubio sentado junto a Karen; y por supuesto, a Gary.

-M-m-mama…-en aquel momento Kyle temblaba tanto de pies a cabeza, que muchos temían que hubiera un terremoto cerca.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!-le gritó la cabeza gigante de la mujer con todo el ímpetu, los profesores ponían total atención y sonreían cómplices, pues sabían que aquel niño había sido uno de los que había dañado al sexy boxeador-¡¿CÓMO OSASTE SI QUIERA A PENSARLO?!

-Yo…-trató de decir Kyle a su defensa, pero entonces la cara gigantesca se volvió roja totalmente.

-¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS!-eso fue suficiente para hacer que Kyle se hiciera tan pequeño como una hormiga, de lo intimidado que estaba-¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió haber hecho tal barbaridad?!-gritó la cara de mujer gigante-¡Yo misma te hubiera expulsado!-amenazó mirando a la directora a los ojos, casi parecía que quería que la mujer mayor de edad dijese las palabras mágicas-¡¿Es que no te has parado a pensar en lo que sufrimos tu padre y yo cuando vimos que te enfrentaste a un pene de tres cabezas?!

De repente todos en el comedor dejaron de ver la cabeza flotante y voltearon directamente a Kyle; el cual estaba más rojo que un tomate, al grado que ya no se distinguía entre su cabello y su cuerpo.

-¿C-c-cóm…?-iba a preguntar Kyle pero la cara de ira de su madre lo volvió a encoger.

-¡Lo leí esta noche! ¡En el Quisquilloso! ¡Vergüenza! ¡Vergüenza!-decía la mujer mientras la vista de todos ahora pasaba a las Lovegood-¡¿Cómo no?! ¡Tu padre muere de vergüenza en el trabajo! ¡No te hemos criado para que te comportes así! -dijo ella en un tono bastante agudo-¡TODOS PUDIERON HABERSE MATARON!-gritó la mujer.

Harry ya había conocido a la señora Broflovski, y sintió feo en su estómago, pues en realidad Kyle no había estado en el momento cuando conocieron a Penny, sino que había guiado a los de Slpytherin a su destino.

-¡…completamente disgustados!-gritó la mujer-¡En el trabajo de tu padre amenazan con hacer investigaciones y todo por tu culpa!-la carta entonces dio la vuelta y la cara gigante miró directamente a las Lovegood y hablo con un tono cómplice-Julie querida, excelente reportaje.-mostró la mujer su apoyo a ella-Haznos el favor de seguir haciendo más de estos reportajes, son estupendos.-fingió interés para saber más de las fechorías de su hijo-Ah, y Luna, felicidades por entrar a Ravenclaw.-terminó la mujer antes de que la carta completara la vuelta y estuviera frente a frente con Kyle de nuevo, para ese momento la cabeza roja gigante ya no estaba, pero la carta (de alguna manera), le saco la lengua y se rompió en pedacitos que cayeron encima de Kyle, el cual tenía comida embarrada por todos lados.

-¿Quién se toma enserio el quisquilloso?-preguntó Kevin antes de ganarse una bofetada por parte de Julie-Auch…-se sobó un poco el golpe-De todas maneras, da igual, pudo haber sido peor.-le dijo el chico tratando de ser optimista-Al menos no dijo nada del carr...

-¡Ahh y también estas castigado por el auto jovencito!-los últimos pedazos de la carta saltaron como si de una onda fantasmal se tratase.

Eso hizo que Kyle cayera definitivamente sobre su avena y espantara a su paloma mensajera; cerró los ojos, esperando que llegara el momento propicio para morir de vergüenza, ya que quería que eso fuera posible. Y casi lo fue cuando las carcajadas comenzaron a sonar por todo el gran comedor.

-Jejeje…-reía Cartman haciéndose a un lado de un salto y esquivando por poco una honorable caca de paloma que pudo haber caído sobre él, hijo puta-¿Enserio creías que iba a caer tan rápido?-se burló Cartman del narrador.

-Aun me pregunto a quien le estará hablando…-dijo Draco alzando mucho la ceja por el comportamiento erróneo y estúpido, si me permiten agregarlo, de Cartman .

-Es gordo, estúpido, feo y gay.-dijo Damien todo lo que sabía de Cartman, gratuitamente-Ahh, y también psicópata.-recordó mencionarlo.

-Un imbécil de mierda que nunca contesta el teléfono.-se quejó Honey haciendo claras indirectas.

-¿Mi teléfono? ¿Para qué?-preguntó Cartman sin entender, volviendo a la realidad, o bueno, su realidad, Honey gritó desesperada e intentó darle un golpe en la cabeza al chico, pero este se defendió abriendo el paraguas y la envió a volar-¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida?-abrazó al objeto como si se hubiese enamorado nuevamente.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor Stan suspiró aliviado por no ser él quien recibiera el castigo de la carta, pero antes de acabar el desayuno llego otra paloma a su lado, todos en el gran comedor miraron, algunos como Cartman solo esperaron otro vociferador, otros como Clyde se escondieron para no tener que escuchar el griterío de otra mujer.

-¿Por qué carajos tienes miedo?-le preguntó Craig al chico decepcionado y meneando la cabeza.

-Me recuerdan a la caza…-dijo Clyde mientras horribles imágenes iban y venían a su cabeza.

-Mejor será no preguntar.-dijo Token volteando de vuelta al asunto, había aprendido que si algo raro pasaba, alejarse, lo más lejos posible.

En esta carta solo había una nota que decía "Stan, si quieres volver a casa este verano, REGRESA el automóvil. Con amor, mama".

Hubo murmureos de decepción por parte de la mesa de Slpytherin, pues todos querían sangre. Al final del almuerzo les toco a todos volver a sus respectivas clases, en el caso de los de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, encantamientos con Flitwick. Clase en la cual Kyle no solo no puso atención, sino que el profesor comprendió su dolor y le permitió no hacer absolutamente nada.

Durante la hora entera los encantamientos aquamenti iban y venían en la habitación, Wendy, Timmy, y, sorpresivamente, Julie los hacían con toda facilidad, la última por su experiencia el año pasado.

A tercera hora, osease el medio día, el día era hermoso y fermentaba a pasar por los invernaderos y estar en el exterior con un clima templado. Pero a los de Gryffindor y Slpytherin les tocaba bajar a las mazmorras, donde los esperaban dos horas de pociones, pero no cualquier clase de pociones, sino la primera clase de pociones del segundo año.

-Oh genial, pociones, que emoción…-decía Gary-Estudie para esta clase.-le contó a Stan mostrándole de su mochila el libro "Ardillas en las pociones".

-Mierda, creo que deberías de faltar…-le recomendó Stan a su amigo, pero Harry lo incitó a pasar, si él iba a sufrir, todos debían de sufrir.

-Hola inútiles.-les saludó Cartman acercándose a ellos con un son de burla implacable.

Si algo tenía de injustas las clases de Snaperrison es que los de Slpytherin podían insultar a todos y hablar a todo volumen, mientras que el resto si se les escapaba una palabra de más, recibían un castigo, literalmente, tenía el tipo un contador de palabras por mesa…Aunque nadie se salvaba de su primera clase y sus efectos secundarios.

Les toco entrar en el aula, sin que el maestro estuviera dentro, todos tomaron lugar y esperaron lo peor. Dentro de poco se abrió una puerta del aula y apareció la silueta de un hombre con calva a sus lados.

-Buenos días profesor Snaperrison.-saludaron los alumnos asustados.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?-preguntó el sujeto haciendo una orden para que todos se sentaran-Vaya, parece que se han dignado en aparecer otro año.-se mofó el maestro-No lo esperaba de usted señor Stotch.-le hizo notar el profesor a Gary-Es enserio, le comente a la directora, pero veo que se negó a mis propuestas.

La clase permaneció en silencio mientras tomaban asientos, los niños se aferraron a sus cucharillas, como si eso les fuera a salvar, y las niñas prepararon sus guantes.

-¿Qué?-el maestro al ver esa expresión dio una sonrisa-Oh, qué bueno que tomaron sus cucharones, hubiera sido muy incómodo que no los trajesen.-declaró tajante-Niñas, bajen sus faldas.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todas indignadas y tapándose sus entrepiernas, excepto Honey, a quien no le llegaban los brazos a esa zona.

-Bueno, parece que esta clase será más entretenida…-dijo Damien pícaramente y sin evitar sonreír, causando que todas las chicas de su clase voltearan a verlo con miradas asesinas.

-¿Y qué si nos negamos?-gritó Leslie furiosa.

La mirada que le mando Snaperrison como respuesta fue suficiente como para callarla, cosa que asusto a varios, pues esa niña no se intimidaba fácilmente.

-Grupos de chicos y chicas.-ordeno tajantemente-¡Para ayer!

Las chicas resignadas se quitaron sus faldas estudiantiles y quedaron en pantis, pero el profesor rápidamente se los prohibió, obligándolas a exponer la entrepierna a toda la clase, y causando que algunas, como Pansy y Lexus de Slpytherin, lloraran.

-Bien, para iniciar la poción,-los apresuró Snaperrison entregando el material de pociones-requeriremos que guarden sus calderos.

-¡NO!-se negaron las niñas.

-¡SÍ!-gritaron algunos chicos.

-¿Puedo hacer equipo contigo Wendy?-le preguntó Stan a su amiga con una sonrisa cómplice, ganándose que la chica le diera varios golpes con su libro de pociones en la cabeza.

Al final de cuentas, en la mesa se quedaron Wendy que hacía equipo con Harry, y Stan que hizo equipo, ya que no quedaba nadie más con Honey. Leslie y Robert hicieron paces momentáneas para hacer equipo nuevamente; estaban en la misma mesa que Gary, quien hizo equipo con Heidi Turner.

-Bien, iniciemos agregando en nuestros nuevos calderos, agua a un grado centígrado.-expresó el profesor mientras abría una nevera y ofrecía botellas de agua congelada que sacaba humo helado-Seguimos agregando cabello de rata y patas de cucarachas.-les explicaba a los alumnos-Y para finalizar van a licuar todo el contenido en sentido de las agujas del reloj y dejaran reposando cinco minutos a fuego lento, no queremos lastimar a ninguna alumna.

-¡¿No podemos hacer eso en un caldero normal?!-gritó Honey enojada y teniendo miedo de la parte de cucarachas.

-A menos que tengas un caldero de carne humana, no.-contestó el maestro arrogante y sonriendo triunfalmente.

-Tranquila gorda, tampoco me muero de ganas de tocar…Eso…-dijo Stan tratando de evitar vomitar cuando Honey se puso encima de la mesa, aun tapándose la parte privada.

-Inicien.-indicó el maestro-Tienen veinte minutos.

Harry se acercó a Wendy con los ojos vendados, ella le había puesto aquello a cambio de aceptar ser su compañera y dejar que el chico siguiera las ordenes con su ceguera.

-Bien, toma la botella de agua.-le dijo Wendy-A tu derecha, no tu otra derecha…-se comenzaba a lamentar la decisión de los ojos vendados, pero no permitiría que nadie viese su parte intima-Bien…Ahora abre la botella…-a la chica le costaba trabajo hablar-Y ahora sí, las vas a poner aquí…-sintió como el borde de los labios la fría botella tocaba su zona íntima y contraía las piernas instintivamente en un intento de patear a Harry-B-b-b-bien…-dijo la chica temblando de dolor-Ahora deja caer el agua…-fue como una sentencia de muerte, al instante que el agua, junto a pequeños pedazos de hielo, entraron en su interior, Wendy se desmayó del dolor.

-¿Wendy?-preguntó Harry ya que no escuchaba su voz-¿Wendy?-la trataba de despertar tocándole el estómago con el dedo índice, pero el chico al no tener visión, le estaba tocando las tetas a su amiga.

Aquello hacía que Stan se pusiera rojo de envidia y licuara en las manecillas del reloj con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¡AY, AY AY!-gritó Honey adolorida-¡Más despacio imbécil!-le dio una patada en el rostro y Stan hundió de venganza la cucharilla aún más-¡AAAAAY!-gritó antes de que Stan siguiera meneando-Ay, ay…-ahora gritó un poco menos fuerte-Sigue así, sigue así…-dijo una vez comenzó a salirle sangre y se mezclaba con la poción, causando que Stan vomitara a un lado.

-Puntos menos por el vómito, y unos tantos más por el sangrado.-dijo Snaperrison pasando a su lado-Señor Potter, esto es una clase de pociones, compórtese y deje de tocar las tetas a su compañera, si apenas y tiene material.-dijo con toda crueldad.

Para ese punto Harry ya había entendido que Wendy se había desmayado y había aprovechado para tocar un poco sus tetas, solo por curiosidad, pero aparto sus manos, rojo de la vergüenza cuando Snaperrison se lo hizo notar, aunque se gano algunas risas por parte de los chicos.

-Lalalalala…-cantaba Robert, quien era el menos incomodo entre todos; se hermana lloraba del dolor y este parecía no importarle realmente, finalmente puso el trasero de su hermana en el calentador y puso la opción "Fuego lento". Su poción era de un color verde moco.

-Mhh, impresionantemente mal.-dijo el profesor-¿En qué orden les ordene seguir las instrucciones?-preguntó el hombre maliciosamente.

-No lo dijo.-se defendió Robert asustado.

-Dije pelo de rata y después patas de cucarachas, usted lo hizo a la inversa.-le dijo vilmente Snaperrison apuntando con la varita a la clítoris de la gemela-Limpidus.-apuntó a Leslie y todo el líquido desapareció-Inicie de nuevo, no querrá hacer esperar a su hermana.-parecía bastante contento.

-Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con usted profesor.-dijo Robert casi igual de contento; Stan y Harry se preocuparon: ¿Qué debió haber sufrido durante el verano para terminar de esa manera? Primero Butters, luego Gary, ahora aquello…Algo extraño había.

De toda manera, esa actitud hizo enojar al profesor, el cual no le gustaba la idea de que alguno de sus alumnos se sintiera cómodo. Y desistió, tratando de molestar al resto.

Finalmente, la mayoría de los niños terminaron sus pociones y colocaron a sus compañeras a calentarse a fuego bajo, esperando cinco minutos a que la poción estuviera lista.

-Parece lista…-dijo Harry una vez su poción tomo un color celeste.

-Pésima, debería ser más celeste eléctrico, cero para Potter y Testaburger.-dijo el profesor enojado.

-Bueno, creo que he podido…-trató de hablar Stan, pero el profesor también le dio su cero.

Y así, de uno en uno, fue mandando ceros a todos los de la clase, ya si la poción no llegaba al tono adecuado, o se pasaba un poco. Y para evitar que los alumnos le reclamaran; las chicas estaban más ocupadas llorando, mostró una paleta de colores de cuál era el resultado deseado.

-Oh, señor Stotch, creo que nadie se sorprenderá cuando diga…-le tocó el turno a Gary de que le revisasen su poción, había tardado más debido a que era su primera poción alguna vez hecha, aunque había visto a la mama de Stan hacerlas antes-Perfecto…-dijo el hombre atónito y mirando de uno a otro lado la poción, incapaz de encontrar un mínimo error-Me he sorprendido, tiene un perfecto, usted también señorita Turner.

-¿Cómo lo logro?-se preguntaron Stan y Harry mutuamente, sospechando de Gary.

Las chicas se pusieron su ropa, entre llantos y dolor, además de indignación por no sacar nada, excepto Heidi Turner, que parecía complacida por haber ganado al resto. La clase tuvo que esperar angustiantes veinte minutos antes de que la primera clase, de dos, terminara.

-¿Acaso creían que con una hora me bastaría?-preguntó Snaperrison sonriendo-Ahora quiero que…-antes de que pudiera completar la oración sonó la campana de finalización de la primera hora-Sí, eso no los va a salvar.

Los niños, de las dos casas, se abrazaron unos a otros, temerosos por lo que ese lunático era capaz de hacerles, teniendo otra hora entera para usarlos.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Espero que les gustase este capítulo XD Estoy seguro que ya se esperaban algo así, por lo que intente hacerlo lo más detalladamente posible xDDD Para mayor goce.**

 **Bueno gracias por leer, nos vemos a la siguiente, dejen review…Si queda alguien por ahí que aun lea el fic (Lo cual no dudo).**


	11. El fin

_**Jóvenes Magos y la Cámara Secreta**_

 **Capítulo 11 El fin**

Era una agradable mañana en Hogwarts con los pasillos rebosantes de alumnos y… (pasillos vacíos), que seguramente estaban en sus clases, sí, claro eso era, con sus alumnos estudiante fervosamente en… (salones vacíos), pero con el grupo de amigos desayunando en… (Comedor vacío). Los maestros en… (sala de maestros vacía). Bueno, ¿Los elfos domésticos de la cocina? (Vacío) ¿Penny? (Vacío) ¿La directora? (Despacho vacío) ¡¿CACA DE PALOMA SOBRE CARTMAN?!

En algún lugar de Texas…

-¿Qué?-un niño gordo de Texas se encontraba sentado viendo la televisión a la vez que miraba al cielo aterrado-¡Reconocería esa narración de mierda donde sea! ¡Alerta roja! ¡Alerta roja!-lanzó un grito y corrió rápidamente, el sexy narrador seguía esperando la aparición de una paloma que nunca hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Qué sucede calabacín?-se acercó Liane, su madre, preocupada por los gritos que estaba lanzando.

-¡Volvió!

-¿Quién?

-¡¿Quién más?! ¡El narrador de mierda!-gritó Eric encerrándose en su habitación-¡Mama tu serás el señuelo, atrae a todas las palomas que puedas!-gritó de manera patética.

-Esta bien, calabacín, lo haré por ti.

La mujer obedeció a su hijo y comenzó a derribar cuanta paloma el narrador hacia llamar, pero era inútil, Cartman no se salvaría, ¡No después de un año de abstinencia!

-¡Basta!-gritó Eric saliendo con una bandera blanca-¡De acuerdo, tu ganas!-dijo levantando la mano y cerrando los ojos, era taaaaan tentador lanzarle caca en ese momento de debilidad, pero me fue imposible hacerlo porque… ¿Durante un momento creyeron que en verdad lo iba a dejar sin su caca? JA, demonios esto se supone que es un dialogo de Cartman-Te odio.-dijo ya cubierto de caca.

Esto ya se vuelve a sentir como casa, y ahora, rompiendo la cuarta pared como nunca lo he hecho, debido a mi retiro en este fic, tengo que hacerle una pregunta a Eric: ¿Dónde demonios está el resto?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora sí te acuerdas de nosotros?!-dijo el gordo molesto-¡No estoy gordo!-aclaró el gordo-¿Quieres que te diga lo que ocurrió sí o no?-dijo C…Cart…Cartman (vomita)-Mucho mejor.

Solo di lo que tengas que decir.

-Señor narrador, ¿Quiere un vaso de agua?-preguntó la mujer Liane acercándose en camisón.

-Mi mama no esta en…-dijo Eric antes de quedar sorprendido y cerrar los ojos asqueado, por cierto, el agua me vendría bien, gracias dulzura.

-No es por nada.-dijo ella dándome el vaso con un tono coqueto y regresando a la cocina, que agradable mujer.

¿En qué estábamos? Oh cierto, Eric explicó lo que ocurrió durante esta ausencia:

-De acuerdo.-dijo malhumorado-Lo que paso fue simple, dejaron de llegarnos los guiones con las estupideces que teníamos que decir junto a tu desaparición, y continuaron ocurriendo todas las estupideces de siempre en Hogwarts, ya sabes, esta versión desquiciada que creaste.

No me des todo el crédito, mis demonios internos también colaboraron (Saluda a Peck, Manu, Mayo y Jules porque puede). Sí, tienes que agradecerles a ellos.

-Eeeeen fin.-ignoró mi gran discurso Eric-La cosa es que, esta versión del basilisco y las victimas de conversión en piedra fue distinta al libro, mucho más agresiva.-dijo Cartman dándole igual-Muchos fueron petrificados antes de que cerraran Hogwarts para siempre.

Bien, eso no explica dónde están todos mis personajes, ¿Por qué solo quedas tu?

-Eso es lo gracioso, cuando cerraron Hogwarts tome un carro marítimo para mi mismo y me desvíe de la ruta recomendada, fue entonces que Lord Voldemort atacó coordinadamente con muchos de sus súbditos, después de vencer a Potter en la cámara de los secretos o algo así…-le restó importante-No puse mucha atención a su discurso en la tele, solo supe que los mató a todos, y al verme que sobreviví gracias a romper las reglas, casi me matan, de no ser porque una de sus mortífagos me reconoció y me salvó la vida.-dijo Eric como si fuera lo más natural para luego subirse la manga de su sudadera-Y ahora soy un mortífago y debo servir al señor de las tinieblas, y blablablá.

¿Y eso es todo? ¿No hubo pelea de vuelta?

-¡¿Pelea de vuelta?! ¡JA!-se mofó Eric-Un ejercito de seguidores del señor tenebroso contra un montón de niños llorando por que sus amigos se petrificaron, y algunos maestros que dieron la lucha a duras penas, por supuesto que duraron mucho tiempo.-dijo con sarcasmo.

El narrador estaba sorprendido, ¿Acaso todos habían muerto?

-¿De los personajes en esta historia? Creo que sí, digo ni siquiera Draco o Damien sobrevivieron.-dijo Eric rodando los ojos-Aunque no todo es malo, me libre de ti, luego de la molesta de Honey, y mi mama sigue bien.-dijo Eric sonriendo-Oh claro, luego hubo una especie de revolución de todos los padres que sus hijos murieron, donde la mayoría de estos padres que lucharon sus almas les fueron arrebatadas y se transformaron en dementores, creo que la madre del judío de Lloriclaw la que lideraba la revolución, ¿O era otra? No sé, lo importante es que cualquiera que se osara levantar contra Voldemort murió o se transformó en dementor, o sirve servilmente ahora al señor Tenebroso.-terminó finalmente Eric dando un bostezo-Y yo puedo ver televisión sin que me jodas, por lo menos hasta que llegaste.

Por un carajo… ¿Todo eso paso? (revisa las hojas del guion después de la parte donde se quedó) Sip, Eric no miente…Mhh, pero esto no era la dirección que yo estaba llevando la historia. ¿Será que mi ausencia los afectó?

-¿Has considerado que sin cagarme la existencia a mi logré retrasarlos a que descubrieran quién era el verdadero petrificador?-dijo Eric orgulloso-Jaja, lo sé fue cómico.

Y así es como el narrador lanza un largo suspiro y mira el panorama que tiene frente a él, podía simplemente finalizar este trabajo y nunca más volver, dejar este espacio de la realidad desolado, o podría simplemente joder a la cuarta pared y toda regla de cualquier historia decente, o no decente, escrita, y regresar al tiempo a cuando partí y continuar el trabajo como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¡No te atrevas!-intentó detenerme el panzón presionando un botón del control remoto, uy que miedo-Deberías, los aurores de Voldemort vienen a por ti.-dijo Eric triunfante, idiota-¡Ja! ¡Yo gané!

Desde la parte baja se escuchó dos "cracks" y el narrador supuso que aquellos eran los famosos aurores.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, ¿Puedo ofrecerles…?-se escuchó la voz de Liane.

-¡Avada kedavra!-gritó uno de esos aurores a la vez que se oía al otro subir las escaleras.

-¿Mamá?-susurró Eric a punto de llorar, probablemente el idiota no se dio cuenta que Voldemort aprovecharía cualquier excusa para matar a los únicos dos supervivientes de esta historia, provocando así que nadie pudiera vencerlo.

-¡¿Se puede vencer a ese monstruo?!-gritó Eric molestísimo, cosa que la respuesta es sí.

-¡Alohomora!-se escuchó a uno de estos encantando la puerta

-¡De acuerdo reiniciemos todo!-gritó Eric levantando su mano al aire, a la vez que el mago apuntaba con su varita al niño.

El narrador transportó a Eric de vuelta a Hogwarts, una vez ahí ambos miraron en todas direcciones del castillo desolado, y tan tranquilo.

-¿Recordaré algo?-preguntó Eric nervioso, se dice gracias cerdo mal agradecido-Sí, sí, gracias como sea.

El narrador admite que Eric sería el único que recordaría algo, pero nada más y nada menos que lo que se escribió desde que se inició este capítulo, todos los detalles se perderían y tendría que volver a manejar la situación con todas las problemáticas del fic.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Eric decidido-Después de lo que ese desgraciado le hizo a mi mamá…Y claro, al resto del mundo si es que fueran medianamente importantes.-dijo él desacreditando el genocidio-En fin, aceptó.

El narrador sonríe a Eric y este devuelve la sonrisa, se toman de la mano de manera marica y el narrador admite una última cosa.

-¡¿Cuál?!-gritó Eric.

El narrador admite, que él mismo también olvidará todo lo que ocurrió debido a que el reseteo debe ser extrafuerte, pero Eric será el que conserve este bonito momento de amistad.

-¡¿Mientras tu vuelves a ser el mismo hijo de puta de siempre?!-gritó Eric molestísimo.

Básicamente, pero como narrador, no puedo saber el futuro.

-¡Es, literalmente, tu trabajo!

Pero yo soy el producto de un trabajo que fracasó, el nuevo narrador que será una vertiente mía sin haber abandonado su trabajo podrá guiarlos a la victoria, siempre y cuando tu puedas evitar que todo ocurra, aun si no recuerdas los detalles.

-Eres detestable en mucho niveles.-admitió finalmente Eric.

El narrador admitió que así lo era y reseteó todo…Incluso a si mismmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo….Outcome deleted…ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…Last safe point charged…oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…removiendo capítulo 11 de la cronología…ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…reseteó funcional, el equipo se reiniciara, apenas Windows se actualicé.

 **Actualización 1 de 374**

…

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas de disculpas: Lo sieeeeeeento no es la palabra que quiero decir, pero sí la más adecua para el momento. ¿Por qué deje de actualizar este fic? Simple, no estaba recibiendo apoyo apenas, de no ser por Jules (Gran amigo que no sé si sigue ahí) esta cosa no hubiera ni durado los diez capítulos que duró.**

 **Ahora, ¿Volveré a traer JM? Sí quiero, y creo que volveré, aun si nadie más quiera que lo haga, pero creo que quiero terminar esta historia, y si AUN queda un lector de este mugrero, se lo debo, además de que me desestresa muchísimo.**

 **¿Por qué tarde 2 años en actualizar? Pase por la perdida de un ser querido cercano en 2016, no pude reirme como desgraciado hasta casi un año después, cuando murió justamente otro ser querido también cercano. Sin embargo, el pésame de haber dejado esta historia muerta era más grande que el dolor que tenía dentro, no quiero sonar edgy, solo es la verdad, lentamente comencé a aceptar más la muerte de ambos y finalmente creo que lo supere, así que esperen de vuelta al fic más cochino de todos los tiempos, a pesar de que ya todos sus lectores se hayan retirado de la plataforma.**

 **¿Me extraño alguno? ¿Me van a pegar con una regla? Bueno, un placer volver a verlos, y próximamente, a traumarlos :3 See u.**

 **Pd.-Durante estos años aprendí que el guión corto es para tartamudeos y el largo para diálogos, probablemente lo cambie y use el largo a partir del siguiente capítulo. Ahora sí, gracias por volver a prestar atención a esta estupidez.**


	12. sdasgp Encantamiento para todos

_**Jóvenes Magos y la Cámara Secreta**_

 **Capítulo 11dsaigotndspma 12 Transformaciones para todos**

 **Actualización 374 de 374**

 **Cargando último punto de guardado salvado…**

Una vez fuera de la clase doble de pociones, todos los chicos de Gryffindor rodearon inmediatamente a Gary, con pintas de pocos amigos, ni siquiera Stan parecía contento.

—Te estamos ayudando a pasar desapercibido, ¿Y así nos pagas?—dijo ofendidísimo Harry—No lo hubiera creido esto de ti…

—¿De qué hablan?—preguntó el chico sintiéndose raro ante la mirada de los otros cuatro.

—Obtuviste un perfecto con Snaperrison, nadie obtiene un perfecto, ni siquiera Wendy, y es la chica más inteligente de todo el uni…Colegio.—dijo Stan poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza.

—Y se siente bien sus…—iba a decir Harry apretando un par de bultos imaginarios en el aire, antes de que Stan volteara a verlo y lo cayara.

—¿Suerte tal vez?—preguntó Gary extrañado.

—Suerte, o complot.—acusó Bradley el chico rubio con peinado tipo coco.

—¿Yo? ¿Complot?

—Tal vez solo deberíamos de atarlo a una silla y que nos diga sus secretos.—se ofreció Robert.

Ante tal idea Stan le detuvo.

—No, una silla no.

Eso hizo que Gary soltara un suspiro de alivio y tratara de agradecerle, pero rápidamente Stan volvió a hablar.

—Una plancha de tortura le hará soltar la lengua con mayor facilidad.

—Oh, oh, el profesor Bills Mc'key tiene una en su oficina.—dijo Harry mostrándose feliz de la idea—Pero antes habrá que ir con McGonagall…—dijo bastante molesto.

—Pensé que te gustaba chulearte con la maestra por el trabajo de Kenny.—le dijo Stan a modo de ataque.

—¿Chulearme? ¡Odio eso más que nadie!—dijo Harry bastante indignado.

—Eso es lo que diría alguien que le gusta lucirse.—dijo sospechosamente Stan y provocando que todos rieran.

Gary en cambio se encontraba extrañado, ¿Cómo todo había pasado de atacarlo a él a directamente atacar a Harry por aprovechar favoritismo? Sintió que faltaba concentración a todos ellos, ya que parecía que cada cinco minutos todo tenía que tener un giro de tuerca o acontecimiento inesperado para hacer la cosa mínimamente intere…. ¡CACA DE PALOMA SOBRE CARTMAN!

El chico en cuestión sintió la caca sobre su cuerpo, se encontraba detrás del grupo de Gryffindor, espiando su conversación hasta que sintió la caca y se volvió el hazme reír de ambas casas.

—¿Sabes? Para este punto ya estoy acostumbrado.—dijo Cartman dándole totalmente igual y caminando, sin siquiera molestarse en la caca.

Pero… ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡Él tenía que enojarse! ¡Estaba en el guion! ¿Cómo era posible que no se enojara? Al menos que… ¡Al menos que Eric estuviera improvisando! Dos podemos jugar ese juego gordito.

—Entonces, ¿Qué opinan sobre sacrificar cabras y beber su sangre?—preguntó Draco, cerca de Cartman, incluso sin él entender porque había preguntado eso.

—Definitivamente hay que hacerlo.—asintió Damien.

—¿Sangre de cabra? ¿Después de lo que pase hoy?—dijo Honey bastante molesta—No quiero volver a ver nada sangrando por el resto de mi vida…

—Cerda.—le dijo de cariño Cartman—¿Sabes que eres una niña?

—¿Y eso qué?

—Las mujeres…Ya sabes…—le intentó decir Cartman—Cada mes…Y bueno…Eso.

—Que vas a sangrar como puerca una vez al mes.—le dijo Damien riendo por lo bajo y provocando que él y Draco la chocaran.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Y durante el camino a la clase de transformaciones tuvieron que explicarle a Honey sobre los procesos femeninos de la reproducción, cosa que la dejo confundida, hasta que le dijeron todo en términos más vulgares.

—Oh, ¿ósea que la chucha se llena de sangre de putas cada mes?—preguntó Honey interesadísima en el asunto.

—Exacto.—la felicitó Damien—Nuestra pequeña bruta esta aprendiendo chicos.—dijo Damien riendo de ella, aunque Honey se lo tomó como halago.

A su vez, Kenny se encontraba charlando con Craig muy animadamente.

—…

—…

—…—respondió sólidamente Kenny el silencio.

—…—pero la fría indiferencia de Craig era superior.

—¿Alguno de ustedes dos va a hablar?—dijo Clyde bastante fastidiado de caminar en ese incomodo silencio.

—No.—dijo Craig firmemente y mostrándole el dedo medio.

—…—respondió Kenny.

—…—fue lo mejor que pudo contestar Craig.

—¡Ya bésense!—dijo Annie moviendo de golpe a ambos para que sus hombros se juntaran.

—¿Es enserio?—preguntó Kenny—¿No podemos tener un simple momento de silencio después de Defensa?—preguntó Kenny agriamente.

—Parece que alguien esta molesto.—se mofó Craig—¿Será porque sigue Transformaciones con McGonagall?

—¡Mierderva!—gritó Kenny, tenía una vena de la ira y mostró un dedo medio a Craig.

—McCormick, me has ofendido, solo yo puedo mostrar el dedo medio.—dijo Craig mostrándole ambos dedos medios.

—¡Jodete!—dijo Kenny mostrándole tres dedos índices mientras daba saltos con su otro pie libre.

—Ni siquiera me dignaré a contestarte.—dijo Craig indiferente y volteando hacia delante.

—Idiota.—en cambio Kenny continuó con eso hasta que se cansó y continuaron en un incómodo silencio.

—Y es por eso que nunca hablo, todos ustedes son raros en muchos niveles.—dijo Token a la vez que bostezaba y su bostezo hacia a todos bostezar de alguna manera extraña—¿Quién lo diría? Ahora soy extraño también.

Finalmente, y justo detrás de los waffles, el grupo de Ravenclaw se encontraba charlando de los temas más burdos y comunes de todos los tiempos:

—No creo que en verdad pueda haber una nueva temporada buena de Star Trek, no sin el apuesto Spock…—dijo Kevin Stoley comenzando a babear.

—Yo MIERDA insisto que sí se PUTA puede.—afirmó Thomas a la vez que todo el grupo bajaba las escaleras—Solo tienes que hacer un concepto distinto en…

—¡Kevin dijo que no se podía!—saltó a la defensiva Tweek—Eso debe ser porque si se llegase a hacer lavarían nuestros cerebros y venderían nuestra información a una empresa multimillonaria de…

—¡Tim! Tim, Timmy.—afirmó el susodicho que flotaba en su silla de ruedas para ese punto.

Mientras todos ellos iban felices de la vida hablando de aquellos temas, Kyle miraba con rabia contenida a todos mientras pensaba "Míralos, andan felices, hablando de sus cosas con sus varitas intactas y pulidas" y entonces llevó su mano a su varita con fibra de palito de queso rota a la mitad y reparada con un poco de cinta aislante. Hasta el momento no la había tenido que usar mucho, ya que el primer día se la pasaron más de bienvenidas que de prácticas, pero aquel segundo día todo su mundo se había derrumbado cuando en encantamientos (Clase que llevaba con Gryffindor después del desayuno) todos fueron capaces de hacer que un oso de peluche ardiera en llamas, mientras que él solo lograba hacer que la mesa y las mesas vecinas salieran echando montañas de fuego.

Lo peor de todo era que no podía simplemente pedir una varita de repuesto, de lo contrario su madre se enfadaría de una manera tan monumental con él, que un vociferador podría ser la menor de sus preocupaciones, conociéndola, era capaz de entrar por las puertas del gran comedor y llevárselo del colegio arrastrándolo de las orejas. Era un pensamiento que no quería tener… Porque se encontraba en su lista de posibles futuros cercanos.

—Holis.—saludo la chica rara.

—Ohhh, hola Julie.—dijo Kyle cansado y guardando su varita para voltear a otro lado—¿Qué quieres?

Todo era culpa de Julie, si ella no hubiera comenzado a escribir esas tontas anécdotas en el Quisquilloso entonces su madre jamás se hubiera enterado de todos los riesgos que tomó durante el curso pasado.

—Nadie quiere andar a mi lado.—dijo ella triste y acomodando sus lentes—Pensé que todo sería más divertido con Luna cerca, pero ella esta con sus nuevas amigas y…

—Interesante.—en cambio Kyle aumentaba la velocidad hasta llegar al aula de McGonagall—¿Quieres un premio?—dijo a la vez que sacaba una galleta.

—¡Galleta!—dijo Julie emocionada al verla—¡Debió ser forjada por un hittirionata!—dijo con toda seguridad.

—Pues si la quieres, tendrás que guardar silencio durante TODA la clase de transformaciones.—dijo Kyle sonriendo ampliamente.

Por supuesto que aquella era la única manera de callar a esa lunática de los animales, con sobornos y siempre estando un paso delante de sus estupideces.

Una vez Kyle entró, notó algo bastante extraño, normalmente él tenía transformaciones con los idiotas de Slpytherin, cosa que Kyle odiaba, pero frente suya no tenía las túnicas verdes de las lombrices, sino las amarillas de los wuaffles.

—Kenny, ¿Tienen transformaciones a esta hora?—preguntó Kyle extrañado.

—Eh, yo…—intentó responder Kenny.

—¡JA! ¡Gané McCormick!—dijo Craig celebrando y enseñándole ambos dedos medios.

—¿Qué demo…?—iba a preguntar Kyle, pero luego negó con la cabeza, eso estaba lejos de ser lo más raro que hubiera visto siquiera en ese día—¿Qué haces aquí Ken?

—Lo mismo te podría preguntar a ti, varita partida.—dijo acercándose Harry Potter al aula junto a Stan, Gary, Thomas y Bradley.

—No te burles de eso viejo, es serio.—dijo Kyle bastante molesto y comenzando a ponerse rojo.

—¿Prefieres que vuelva a usar Bubba?—preguntó entonces Harry astutamente y provocando que Kyle se pusiera más rojo—Considéralo como venganza divina…

—La venganza no es algo bueno…—intentó añadir Gary, pero fue interrumpido por Stan.

—Kyle, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es lo que le preguntaba a Kenny…

—Tenemos Transformaciones aquí.—dijo rotundamente Kenny señalándose a sí mismo y los de Gryffindor.

—Nosotros también.—dijo Julie mirando su horario—Eso o estos horarios fueron alterados mágicamente por unos…

—Ningún horario fue alterado señorita Lovegood.—habló un gato negro con voz de mujer desde la parte superior—En cualquier momento deben entrar sus compañeros de Slpytherin…—dijo la gata negra a la vez que ronroneaba.

Y finalmente, los chicos de segundo grado de Slpytherin entraron a la habitación y provocaron que el verdadero desastre comenzara. Todos preguntaban a todos qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—Muy bien alumnos.—dijo el gato a la vez que descendía a la silla de McGonagall y se transformaba en ella—Sean bienvenidos a detención.

—¡¿DETENCIÓN?!—rápidamente se giraron las cuarenta cabezas, ni siquiera los góticos quedaron exentos de la sorpresa.

—Así es, como lo oyeron.—dijo la maestra a la vez que comenzaba a apuntar en la pizarra—Debido a sus comportamientos criminales, perpetrados por varios integrantes de sus casas, y como medida de contingencia, en caso de que algunos de ustedes estén pensando en volver a tomar parte en casos de alto riesgo, o que incluyan un mínimo de peligro mortal, ahora estarán dos horas a la semana conmigo, todos ustedes.—dijo señalando hacia un rincón donde comenzaron a salir escritorios extendidos—Grupos de cuatro.

Casi de inmediato Stan tomó a Wendy, a la vez que Gary se aferraba a este y Bradley terminaba el abrazo. Leslie se juntó con el resto de las chicas de Gryffindor restantes, mientras que Craig, Token, Clyde y Jimmy hicieron un grupo, también los chicos de Ravenclaw, menos Kyle hicieron grupo y finalmente todos en Slpytherin comenzaron a invitar a rezagados de otros grupos antes que dejar a Cartman en sus equipos.

—¡Pero somos amigos!—gritó Eric a Damien.

—¿Cuál es mi apellido?—le respondió Damien como argumento.

—Oh… Bien…¡Demonios!—se rindió Cartman y comenzó a divagar por la habitación.

En el centro de la habitación se encontraban Kyle sin equipo, a la vez que Kenny, por algún motivo Harry, y Cartman.

—Ustedes cuatro, formen un grupo.—ordenó finalmente McGonagall mostrándoles una mesa cercana a ella.

—Oh no…—dijo Kyle molesto y mirando hacia donde estaba Julie (con Tweek, Bebe y Kevin), repentinamente estar junto a ella no parecía tan mala idea.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—¿Bradley?—preguntó extrañada Wendy—Pensé que eras Harry.—dijo molesta.

—Lo siento, pero no en verdad.—dijo Bradley sonriendo—Me niego a que me dejaran fuera de cualquier equipo de nuevo.

Wendy estaba a punto de contestar molesta, pero la maestra los mandó a callar.

—¡Nada de hablar!—dijo finalmente ella a la vez que levantaba su libro de transformaciones—No crean que por ser detención no aprovecharé para avanzar con todos ustedes en nuestras clases.—dijo la maestra sonriendo de medio lado astutamente.

—Ósea que podrá ahorrarse dos clases juntándonos a todos como ratas judías…—se mofó Eric por lo bajo, pero luego vio que su comentario solo había sido escuchado por Kyle.

—Te odio.—dijo Kyle cruzándose de brazos y mirando al frente.

—Oye, míralo de esta manera, yo tengo que soportar tu existencia, mientras que tu solo tienes que adorar cada momento cerca de mi.—dijo Cartman sonriendo—Después de todo, soy el único que logrará salir con vida…

—¡Silencio!—volvió a pedir la maestra—Abran sus libros en la página treinta y dos.—dijo a todos mientras una tiza blanca apuntaba con letras claras y visibles para todos "Encantamiento de animal a vaso"—Lean las primeros cinco páginas y una vez terminen comiencen a practicar con unas ratas.—dijo la maestra a la vez que suspiraba y miraba de uno a otro lado a sus alumnos tomando ratones de un montón de cajas flotantes que aparecieron frente a cada mesa.

Todos sacaron sus libros, pero no todos los abrieron, y mucho menos siquiera se dignaron a leer. Muchos de Slyptherin directamente eran tan arrogantes como para sin leer intentar decir palabras al azar, alumnas como podían ser Honey:

—Triquiti triquiti, convierte este ratón en cristal.—dijo ella a la vez que su varita brillaba y le daba el hechizo al ratón, provocando que el ratón vomitara sobre ella un montón de vidrios y comenzara a lanzar chillidos angustiosos de dolor.

—Señorita, ¿Leyó las instrucciones?—preguntó la maestra a la distancia—Suena como si hubiera transformado a su animal por el interior, pero no el exterior.

A la vez que decía eso la rata cayó desfallecida en el escritorio.

—Sí, por supuesto que leí las instrucciones…—dijo Honey sudando de nervios.

—Excelente, porque no tenemos muchas ratas, no podemos darles repuestos y este hechizo solo funciona en seres vivos.—dijo la maestra sonriendo maliciosamente—No en ratones muertos, y todos los que no realicen ahora este simple encantamiento deberán volver después de las tres, no se podrán ir a descansar hasta haber realizado este hechizo.

Por otro lado, Kenny ya había terminado de leer, hecho el libro frente suya, espantando al ratón blanco que tenía y susurró a la vez que movía su varita de una forma muy precisa "Morfe aque brindo" dijo en un susurro apenas audible a la vez que su rata se transformaba en su totalidad en una copa de cristal con una excelente circunferencia.

—Vaya…—dijo asombrado Kyle a un lado de Kenny—Eso es…

—Maravilloso señor Potter.—dijo la maestra conmovida—El primero en realizar el hechizo, y a la perfección.

Hubo un grito histérico por parte de Wendy a la vez que comenzaba a mover su varita erráticamente para ganar prisas.

—Pero fue Kenny quien…—intentó decir Kyle antes de que Harry y Kenny lo cayaran.

—¿Insinúa que el joven McCormick es capaz de dominar el arte de las transformaciones así como así?—preguntó McGonagall decepcionada—Lo que usted no entiende joven Broflovski, es que el señor Potter es tan bondadoso que intenta que sus amigos se lleven la gloria.—dijo sonriendo a Harry—Cinco puntos extras para Gryffindor.

—Eso es injusto.—dijeron a la vez Eric y Kyle, ambos se detuvieron y miraron confundidos.

—Ese gordo esta de acuerdo en algo conmigo…—dijo Kyle sopesando—Esto no puede significar nada bueno…

Durante la clase, solo "Harry", Wendy, "Stan y Gary" (a los cuales definitivamente no ayudo Wendy por lo bajo) y varios chicos de menor importancia de Ravenclaw y Wufflepuff. El resto de los alumnos se quedaron durante horas practicando el hechizo, matando a varias ratas en el proceso.

Era ya muy de noche y solo quedaban Kenny (El cual había estado vendiendo hechizos para que la maestra dejara salir al resto y no los tuviera encerrados), Kyle, quien al tener la varita rota no podía hacer nada que no fuera incrustar vidrios en la mesa o las paredes. Cartman medio dormido y de vez en cuando intentando algo, fallando miserablemente. Y Honey, lo suficientemente terca como para no pagarle el dinero a Kenny y que este le diera la copa que la dejara salir, pero no lo suficientemente audaz como para convertir una rata en copa.

—Todos ustedes me decepcionan.—dijo la maestra a eso de las ocho de la noche—Vayan a cenar, ya después tendré que charlar con cada uno de ustedes…

Cartman y Honey salieron juntos, tomados de la mano, se quieren, son novios… Y el narrador notó como Cartman ni se inmutó en sus comentarios, maldito gordo idiota… ¿Podía ser posible? Cartman ni siquiera volteó arriba para ver enojado al narrador... ¡Pues bien por él! ¡Puedo enfocarme en otros puntos de vista y no solo el suyo! Por otro lado, Kyle se encontraba cansadísimo, mientras que Kenny contenía su furia lo mejor que podía y caminaba frío e indiferente hacia el comedor junto a Kyle.

Kenny se detuvo un segundo pues pareció escuchar como una pared se movía. Cuando volteó a ver hacia la pared en cuestión, notó que esta continuaba quieta.

—¿Todo bien Ken?—preguntó un agotado Kyle.

—Si…Eso creo.—dijo Kenny y ambos se fueron del lugar.

Una vez sus pasos eran lejanos, la pared en cuestión volvió a sonar como si se moviera, pero se encontraba quieta.

 **Continuara…**

 **Na.—Creo que seguiré el fic solo por Jules, ya que eres el único que lo va a leer, disfrutalo bro, seguiré este fic por ti (¿) #NoHomo.**


End file.
